Sookie Stackhouse: Vampire Hunter
by krispybee12
Summary: Sookie is a fae vampire hunter, intent on ridding the world of fanged creatures of the night. But when she has to team up with two vampire sheriffs to solve a murder case, she finds herself reevaluating her feelings... AU, OOC (Especially Sookie, love me a badass Sookie) *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

SPOV

"Another one?" I ask as I crouch down next to the exsanguinated corpse. I reach out with my gloved hand and push back the thigh of the body to reveal two puncture holes.

"Yeah," answers Claudine with a sigh. "Just like the one from last night. Think we're looking for the same vamp?" she asks as she crouches beside me. I pull out my measuring tape and hold it against the bite marks.

"Same bite radius, I'd say it's a good bet," I answer as a chill runs through me. Claudine looks thoughtful at this.

"Gather up any more evidence you can find. I'm going to pop in and visit Grandfather," she tells me as I nod to her. She "pops" from sight and I begin the tedious task of collecting minuscule hairs and fibers as my mind begins to wander.

If this really is the work of the same vampire from last night, we could be looking at a serial case. This could finally be my big break; my chance to prove myself to the rest of the fae squad.

I don't exactly fit in with the rest of my fellow fae vampire hunters, well except for my partner Claudine, but since she's technically my cousin, I suppose she's a different story altogether. No, I don't fit in because I was born to fully human parents and am therefore only one eighth fae.

This wouldn't be so bad except being mostly human; I have yet to develop the powers of the rest of the fae. I can't teleport, and I don't have the ability to use my light as a weapon, which just totally blows. I make up for my lack of powers with fun weapons and toys though, that and the fact that I was born telepathic which comes in handy in this line of work.

I can't read vampire or fae minds, which actually kind of sucks, considering those are the supes I spend most my time with. But I can read human minds, along with weres and shifters. Being able to 'see' or 'hear' exactly what the witness did has certainly come in handy in bringing in perps, but it still leaves me a bit of an outcast among my fellow fae.

I look back to the lifeless corpse before me and a small frown forms on my face at the injustice she has suffered. Vampires; the bane of my existence. Not only are they the fae's greatest foes, but I have a personal vendetta against the fanged creatures of the night.

My own parents were killed by a vampire and to this day, he's never been caught. I guess that's what got me into this line of work in the first place. I've been searching for answers to their murder for years now and am still no closer to solving the mystery of their deaths than I was when I first started. I'll find the one responsible, even if it takes the rest of my life to do it; I'm determined to avenge my human family.

"Find anything useful?" Claudine asks, bringing me from my thoughts. Damn, I didn't even hear her "pop" back beside me. Careless. I need to pay better attention, shit like that will get you killed out here. I stand with the baggies of evidence I've collected and hand them over to her.

"What did Niall say?" I ask anxiously. Niall is my great grandfather, and prince of the Sky fae. This technically makes me a faerie princess, a title I hate with a passion, makes me think of glittering wands and fluffy tutus; so not my style.

"He's giving us the case," she tells me with a wide grin. My heart pounds with excitement. This really is my chance to prove myself and I can't wait to get started.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," growls Preston as he approaches with his partner, Colman in tow. "You two get to take over the serial case?" he asks in frustration.

"Yup, so suck it up, Buttercup," I tell him with a smirk. Claudine winks at me but Preston doesn't seem amused.

"It's only because your granddaddy is the boss that he's letting a hybrid like you take on such an important case," he sneers as I huff.

"Drop it, Preston," Colman scolds as he leans over and kisses my cousin on the cheek. The two of them are seriously the cutest couple, and I'm glad he sticks up for me, especially against his prick of a partner.

"Whatever," Preston huffs as he turns to talk to one of the crime scene photographers. I flip him off as he walks away; earning me a snigger from Claudine and an eye roll from Colman. Childish behavior, I know, but he really pisses me off.

"Grandfather wants us to check in with the local vampire sheriff tonight to see if he has any pertinent information to the case," Claudine explains cautiously to make me groan.

"Fucking hell," I mumble as she shakes her head at me.

"You know it's important we keep on good terms, especially now that vamps are out of the coffin, as they put it," she lectures as I sigh.

"Yeah, but I miss the good ol' days," I tell her dreamily, hearing Colman chuckle. "You could just stake any ol' vamp on the street and no one gave it a second thought," I add with a longing grin.

"Yeah, well, the times they are a-changin'," Colman replies with a smirk.

"So where do we have to go to meet up with the fanged sheriff?" I ask Claudine. She grins at me as she looks me up and down.

"Fangtasia, the vamp bar downtown," she answers. "Looks like you'll fit right in," she adds with a smirk. I roll my eyes at her. We have totally opposite tastes in fashion. I look down to my leather mini skirt and motorcycle jacket, topped off with a pair of black shit kickers and shrug.

"Better than you will anyway," I tell her with a smirk as she looks down to her chinos and powder blue sweater set adorned with matching pearl jewelry. She looks like a freaking soccer mom, but I know she can kick serious ass despite her harmless appearance.

"You know they aren't gonna want you to take your weapons into the bar," Colman warns as I shrug. I reach back to run my hand over my pistol, stocked with silver ammo. I also have silver blades strapped to both my forearms, a dagger strapped my thigh, and an extra switchblade tucked into my boot. Call me paranoid, but being mostly human up against creatures that can easily bench presses small cars will make you that way.

"Let them try and take them," I reply with a smirk as Claudine and I link arms and head off to meet with the Area 5 sheriff.

EPOV

"Fuck," I curse as I cut off the phone call. Godric glances up at me with a blank expression and I sigh. "We've got company coming tonight," I inform him as he shrugs slightly. His emotions coming through the bond are still disturbing to me. I asked him here about a month ago when his melancholy and depression seemed to be engulfing him in overwhelming sorrow.

I was sure he was about to meet the sun, or do something equally as harmful once I felt these waves of alarming emotions coming from him, which is why he is here with me now. I was hoping having him close to his bloodline once more might help him return to his normal self, but so far he seems just as detached and uninterested in everything as the day he arrived.

My child, Pam, strolls into the office then with a wide grin, bringing me from my worried thoughts.

"I guess our guests have arrived," I say with a sigh as she grins wider. Fucking fae vampire hunters coming into my bar; I would just soon drain them than have to work with them, but given the precarious state between our species, this would undoubtedly be unwise.

"They just arrived, should I send them back, Master?" she purrs to leave me rolling my eyes whilst kicking back in my chair and propping my feet up on my desk. I wave to her, signaling my readiness before she vamps from the room to corral our fae guests.

"Did you eat tonight?" I ask Godric softly, seeing him shake his head.

"I'm not hungry," he informs me as he flips through the pages of his book. I rub my hands over my face in frustration. He's much too pale and looks almost emaciated. I've been trying anything to try and get him to feed the way he should, but to no avail.

Pam strolls back into my office with two female fae trailing behind her. Godric glances up and I watch as he eyes our company, showing slight interest. I move my gaze to the fae and have to hide my grin. This night just took a turn from the better. If I have to deal with the fucking annoying fae police, at least they were kind enough to send me two in deliciously appealing wrappings.

"Ladies," I tell them with a slight nod. "Take a seat," I tell them, waving to the two chairs before my desk. "I'm Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, I understand you need some help on a murder case," I tell them as they sit before me.

"Claudine Crane," the attractive brunette introduces with a slight bow of her head.

"Sookie Stackhouse," grumbles the leather clad blonde. I eye her tight fitting apparel that hugs her gracious curves in a most sensual way. She looks like another fangbanger, but as she is fae, I know better than to treat her as such. I notice her fidgeting almost nervously and am intrigued by her unexpected behavior.

Claudine stands then and lays a manila folder before me on the desk. I open it to be greeted by the images of two women, both obviously victims of vampire attacks. "There have been two attacks in your area in as many days, Mr. Northman. We have reason to believe both women were drained by the same vampire."

"I don't recognize either of these women," I inform them as Godric stands from the couch and walks behind me, glancing down at the photos. I hide my shock at seeing him even slightly interested in anything and hold onto the hope that maybe this distraction is what he needs to escape his current melancholy.

"What leads you to believe the same vampire did this?" he asks curiously. The blonde stands then, leaning over the desk and pointing at the photos and I can't seem to take my eyes of her ample cleavage displayed so perfectly before my face.

"The bite wounds," she informs him. "The incisors are both at equal distance in each bite; it's usually a pretty good indicator of a serial attacker." She clears her throat then and snaps her fingers bringing me from my trance. "My eyes are up here, leach," she spits out as I glance up to see her annoyed visage.

She did not just fucking call me leach. My anger builds at the audacity of this faerie thinking she can insult me in my own fucking bar. Who the fuck does she think she is? I'm the Northman; no one talks to me like this.

"Excuse me, Tinkerbelle," I retort angrily, standing to tower over her as she continues to glare at me. "But I seriously doubt you bought this particular ensemble in the hopes of displaying your intellect," I reply tartly as she huffs.

"Hey now, let's get along, children," Claudine chides as we both look to her in annoyance.

"Look, I don't want to work with vampires any more than you do the fae," Sookie informs me heatedly, crossing her arms over her ample chest defiantly. "But if we want any decent shot at finding the monster that did this, we're just gonna have to suck it up and get along." Godric places his hand on my shoulder and the contact is soothing. I feel my anger quickly subsiding under his calming presence.

"You're right," I concede with a sigh, slumping back in my chair and giving my Maker a slight nod of gratitude. "If you leave these here, I'll see what I can find," I inform them to see them nod to me.

"Thank you for your help," Claudine tells me with a genuine smile as she smacks her pouting, blonde partner. Sookie glares at her.

"Yeah, what she said," Sookie huffs before they turn and exit the office together. Godric picks up the photos, studying them closely.

"I'm looking forward to helping with this case," he informs me to make a wave of relief wash over me.

"Good," I tell him as I lay my hand on his shoulder. "Your input would be invaluable, Master," I tell him as he nods slightly, still studying the photos carefully.

"The fae hunters were interesting," he adds, making me grin. Thank Odin, maybe working with the fae won't be so bad after all. If this is what my Maker needs in order to overcome his disconnected state, then I look forward to dealing with the annoying faeries. "Especially the blonde," he adds to make my brows shoot up in surprise.

"You didn't find her irritating?" I ask as I lean back in my chair. He shrugs at me, looking up with the slightest lift of lips.

"Watching the two of you proved to be quite entertaining," he informs me with the slightest smile forming over his face.

"So glad we could amuse you," I tell him with a smirk. I stand then, wrapping my arms around him to hold him to me tightly. I will do anything to keep him from leaving me, even if it means working with fucking faeries.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

"Morning," I grumble as I shuffle through the kitchen of the small house I share with my two fae cousins. Claude looks up at me from his coffee with a smirk.

"Claudine here tells me you got to meet the vampire sheriff last night," he says with a wide grin. I roll my eyes as I pour myself a cup of coffee. He chuckles as he adds, "She also says the two of you managed to be at each other's throats in a matter of minutes, not that I'm surprised." I glower at him as I join him at the table.

"He called me fucking Tinkerbelle," I inform him, making him burst out into laughter.

"Yes, but that was only after you referred to him as leach," Claudine chides as I shrug. Claude only laughs harder before a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Priceless," he chuckles, shaking his head.

"You know you're gonna have to put aside your personal issues and get along with both the sheriff and his Maker in order to solve this case," Claudine tells me with a solemn expression. I let out a defeated sigh.

"I know," I concede as she opens the case files over the table. "I promise to try harder," I tell her with a weak smile, earning me a wide grin from my cousin. She looks back down to the open files and her smile is replaced by a studious frown. I scoot closer to look over the files with her as Claude stands to refill his coffee.

"I just can't figure out what these two vics have in common," she says softly as I pick up the files.

"They don't seem to have anything in common," I add. The first victim, Dawn Greene, was in her early twenties, a runaway who had many run-ins with the law, while the woman from last night, Maudette Pickens, seems to be on the opposite end of the spectrum; wife and mother of two, an upstanding citizen as far as I can tell. "Maybe the attacks are random," I muse.

"Well, that's gonna make our job that much more difficult," she says, shaking her head. I frown, knowing she's right. If only we could find some clue to tie these two together, then at least we'd have a place to start looking for the vamp responsible for their deaths. Claude saunters over to us, leaning over my shoulder to take a look at the spread of papers.

"Hey, I know both those girls," he says to make Claudine and I look to him in shock. "Yeah, they both dance different nights at the club. I didn't realize they were dead. So sad," he informs us with frown. My jaw drops as I lift the picture of the second victim.

"You mean to tell me this perfect soccer mom is a stripper?" I ask in shock. "I mean, Dawn, sure, I could totally see that, but Maudette?" He sits back at the table giving me another shrug, looking a bit sullen.

"That's definitely her, although she went by the stage name Trixie over at Hooligans," he informs us to make Claudine grin.

"No freaking way," she says as she jumps up from the table and throws her arms around her twin, squeezing him tightly. "And here I thought you were just a pretty face," she tells him, making him chuckle.

"Well, I'm certainly that," he says with a smirk. "But I'm glad I could help you out, Sis," he says, placing a wet kiss to her cheek. I grin at my cousins, thankful Claude is actually helping out for once, instead of being his usual annoying and narcissistic self.

"If there really is a killer vampire stalking your dancers, you need to watch your back," Claudine tells him gravely.

"That's what I have the two of you for," he answers with a grin. "I trust you'll keep me and the girls safe now that we know they're being targeted." I only hope he's right about this, I certainly don't want to see him getting hurt.

"We need to check out the club," I tell Claudine who appears thoughtful.

"Yes, but we don't want to raise suspicions and risk scaring off the vamp if this is his hunting ground," she muses as a grin crosses her face. "But you could listen in to the dancers, see if you can glean anything useful," she tells me as they both look to me with matching smiles.

"Of course, I don't mind listening in," I tell them with a shrug. This is one of the many times my telepathy comes in hand on the job. Claude stands then, walking to me with a mischievous grin.

"You're gonna need to be close to listen in to all the dancers, I think you're gonna have to have a backstage pass," he tells me to make my eyes widen in surprise.

"Won't you just let me slip in the back? You're the one who owns the damn club," I reason as Claudine joins her brother before me with a matching devious smile. Oh shit, this can't be good.

"We just said we don't want to draw unwanted attention, Sook," she tells me as I nod my agreement. "I think you're gonna have to fit the part if we have any chance of flying under the radar," she adds with a smirk. I finally realize what they're hinting at and jump up from the table, shaking my head vehemently.

"No fucking way," I tell them. "I'm not posing as a fucking stripper," I tell them, seeing them grin wider.

"But it'll be the best way to get close to the other girls," Claude tells me. "I can introduce you as the new talent and you'll be able to talk with them and listen in without drawing any unwanted attention," he reasons.

"But why can't Claudine do it?" I whine, seeing Claudine shaking her head.

"What good would that do? I can't listen in to their thoughts," she states as I slump to my chair, slamming my head down in defeat. "Besides, if something goes down, you'll be there to step in."

"Ugh, fine," I groan as I hear them clapping excitedly above me.

"Good, it's a plan then," Claudine states excitedly as I lift my head to see her grinning at me. "Now you just have to fill in the sheriffs about our plan," she informs me to leave me glaring at her.

"Why the hell would I do that?" I ask irritably.

"Because the vampires are helping us out on this case," she tells me matter of factly. "Plus, if the perp is there, their backup will prove invaluable."

"I think we could handle this by ourselves just fine," I argue as he gives me a pointed glare, putting her hands on her hips and making me feel very much like a small child being scolded.

"I could ask Grandfather for his opinion," she warns as I roll my eyes, already knowing what Niall would have to say about this. "But you already know he'll want to keep the both of us safe and having the backup of two vampire sheriffs is the best way to ensure that."

"Fine," I reply tartly. "We can go to Fangtasia tonight and talk to them about the plan."

"Actually," she starts cautiously. "I kind of have a date with Colman tonight, so you're gonna have to go by yourself," she says sheepishly as I groan. Can this day possibly get any worse?

"I could go with you, cousin," Claude tells me merrily with a mischievous grin. Somehow, I think having him there to stir the pot would only make things even worse, so I shake my head at him.

"No, no, I'll take one for the team," I concede with a sigh. I'm definitely not looking forward to this.

GPOV

As I sit beside my vampire child before the crowded bar, enthralling the vermin, as he puts it, I find myself deep in contemplation. I have been walking this earth for over two thousand years now, and life itself has become a burden. But as my depression and melancholy deepened to an all-time low, Eric reached out for me, pleading with me to spend some time with him. I think he knows I'm considering ending it all and I know he's afraid to lose my presence in his life.

It's not that I want to leave him, I love my child more than any other, but rising each night is nothing more than a chore at this point. Nothing holds interest for me any longer and this is no way to go on living. As much as I know my leaving would hurt Eric, I couldn't seem to shake my sorrowful emotions. That is until last night.

Once those fae hunters entered the office, and I looked upon the face of the blonde fae I now know to be called Sookie, I was intrigued instantly by her eccentricities. I can't put a finger on what it is exactly about her that has me feeling this way, but that anyone is able to catch my attention at all at this point is nothing short of a miracle. I need to delve in deeper, get to know this mysterious creature and the strange hold she seems to have upon me.

I look up to see a familiar golden head of hair walking our way and it's as if this beautiful creature has appeared straight from my thoughts of her. She approaches us with a confident stride and my curiosity is only peeked higher for this faerie vampire hunter.

"Can I have a word with the two of you?" she asks, looking around the room with a slight sneer. I glance to Eric who is studying me closely, I'm sure curious about my sudden change in mood in the presence of the faerie before us.

"Of course," he states smoothly as the two of us rise and proceed to lead Sookie to a booth. She sits with her back facing the wall, careful to take in the room and I feel my lips rise to a slight smile taking in her cautious mannerisms. Eric and I seat ourselves across from her, waiting for her to explain the reason for her visit.

"We've uncovered some useful information on the two murder victims," she informs us stoically. "They were both dancers at a club called Hooligans, over in Monroe."

"They were strippers?" Eric asks curiously as she nods to us.

"Yeah, but the good news is, my cousin actually owns the club they both worked at, so we'll be able to stake out the place. Hopefully, we can catch the killer before he strikes again," she states. "That is, if the two of you are still willing to offer us your help," she adds with a shrug.

"I offer my services most willingly," I reply as she gives me a small smile. That one expression is enough to send a strange wave of warmth through me and I find myself once more enchanted by this enigmatic woman.

"We agreed to help in this matter, Ms. Stackhouse, and I am not a man known to go back on my word," Eric informs her as she nods to him. She shifts in her seat then, appearing to be anxious about something and I wait with bated breath to see what has her reacting this way.

"Okay, well, we were planning on going in tomorrow night to see if we can pick up on anything pertinent to the case," she says as her cheeks flush a slight pink. Eric grins down at her and I feel his lust rising at the fae's uncharacteristically shy behavior.

"So you want us to escort you to this strip club, Sookie?" he asks with a leering grin, causing the faerie to huff at him and once more, I find amusement at the interaction between the two of them.

"Yes," she replies tartly. "We'd ask the two of you to scan the club for any suspicious persons if you think you could handle that," she tells him with a sneer.

"Of course, we will help in any way we can," I tell her as she lets out a small sigh, nodding to me.

"So are we to pose as a couple enjoying a night on the town?" Eric asks her with a wide grin as Sookie flushes slightly once more.

"Not exactly," she answers softly, looking down to her fidgeting hands. "My cousin asked me to pose as a dancer in order to get in close with the girls," she informs us as Eric's smile widens. I smack his arm, giving him a warning glare as he shrugs to me. As amusing as their bantering may be, I can tell Sookie is obviously uncomfortable about this.

"We will gladly assist you in any way we can," I tell her softly, trying to ease her apparent discomfort.

"That we will," Eric adds with a smirk before Sookie's embarrassment is replaced my irritancy once more.

"Are you always this much of an ass?" she growls at Eric who only grins wider, completely ignoring my pointed look.

"Only for you, Lover," he responds, waggling his brows at her. I sigh, shaking my head at his behavior as Sookie glares at him.

"I'm not your lover," she spits out angrily to make Eric chuckle softly. I stand from the booth then and slide into the bench next to Sookie, giving Eric a warning look.

"Please excuse my child's behavior," I tell her softly, taking her hand into my own, a wave of chills running through me at the small touch and her brows rise as she looks down to our hands and I wonder if she has experienced the same surprising reaction.

She looks up to my face with a soft expression and I find myself lost in the sparkling blue pools of her eyes gazing back at me. I am more determined than ever to understand this profound attraction I feel to this marvelous creature.

"Um, yeah, thanks," she says softly, glancing back down to our combined hands. "I guess I should get going now," she adds and I slide out of the booth, keeping hold of her small hand and helping her rise.

"Until tomorrow night, Sookie," I tell her as she gives me a studious gaze, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, until tomorrow," she says as she slips her hand from mine and walks away, stealing a glance back as she makes her way to the exit. Once she is out of my sight, I turn to see Eric staring at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"You like her," he states as I sit across from him with images of Sookie's piercing blue eyes floating through my thoughts.

"Perhaps," I answer quietly as he grins at me. He reaches across the table and takes my hands into his own, staring at me intently.

"I think this could be exactly what you need to bring you back to yourself," he states in soft reverence.

"I believe you may be right, my child," I answer with a small smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

I stand in the back room of the strip club musing over last night's meeting. Eric acted just as irritating as the night we first met which didn't really surprise me, but his Maker was another story all together. He seemed genuinely concerned for my feelings, even going as far as apologizing for his child's rude behavior. Then he took my hand into his, a small gesture, one that shouldn't have affected me at all, but for some strange reason it did and I just can't figure out what this means.

It was like an electric jolt rocked through me with that small touch of our skin and then when I gazed into his vivid green eyes, I felt entranced by them. I know he didn't glamour me as one of the benefits of my telepathy protects me from the pull of a vampire's eyes, so why did I react the way I did? Could it be that I actually have feelings for him, a vampire?

Holy shit, that would just be crazy. I can't fall for a vampire. I'm a fucking vampire hunter for Christ's sakes! But for some reason, I just can't seem to shake the thoughts of him from my mind. Dammit, I need to get my shit together. Now's not the time to be swooning over some guy, especially not one with fangs; we still have a killer to catch. I shake off my reverie, pushing thoughts of the green eyed vampire to the back of my mind as I take in my reflection with a sigh.

"Shit, you're smoking hot, Cousin," Claude tells me with a smirk. "Sure I can't interest you in working weekends here with me?" I glare at him, trying to look intimidating while standing before him in only a tiny black teddy and a pair of stilettos; not an easy thing to pull off by any means.

"Don't fucking push me," I tell him as he chuckles, holding up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay," he tells me with a grin as he leads me to the wall of lighted vanities set up along the back room. We sit on a bench as I watch the dancers fussing with their hair and makeup before me. "Remember, your name is Candy and you're a college student," he whispers to me as I nod.

He stands and exits the room as I lower my shields to listen into the thoughts of the dancers. I begin filing my nails while trying to appear casual. Most the girls are thinking everyday things like when the rent is due and whether or not they remembered to turn off the coffee maker at home.

This is the worst part about my gift; I can't just zone in and fish around to find what information I want. Instead, most the time I'm bombarded with mundane and tedious thoughts, which is why I try to keep my shields up around my mind most the time. A pretty, young girl with dark hair approaches me then, sticking out her hand with a friendly smile.

"Candy, right?" she asks as I nod to her, shaking her hand. She sits next to me on the small bench. "I'm Raven," she says. "Well, that's my stage name anyhow."

"Nice to meet you, Raven," I tell her with a small smile. "So, how do you like working here? I have to admit I'm a little nervous," I tell her, fishing in her mind for any useful information and hoping to spur her into thinking about any suspicious customers hanging around the club.

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it," she informs me with a shrug. "Some of the customers get a little handsy, but Claude's pretty good about stepping in. He's a good boss," she informs me with a small smile. I notice an image of a dark haired man with a stern expression in her thoughts and decide to press a bit further.

"I'll bet there are some pretty sketchy people who come in here sometimes," I start as she nods. "Have any of the dancers had anyone get a little too rough with them or maybe try and talk them into leaving the club with them?"

"Oh, there's always an abundance of creeps, but I guess I haven't really noticed anything too bad," she says, but her thoughts are centered on this dark haired man as she is hoping he won't be here tonight. It's not a lot to go on, but I decide it's worth looking into anyways as she stands and walks back to the mirrored walls to fix her makeup.

I stand and cross through the room of dancers, making my way to the back entrance where Claudine is standing post for the night. "Nice heels," she says with a smirk to leave me flipping her off, earning me a fit of giggles from my annoyingly fully dressed cousin.

"So, it might not be anything, but one of the girls was thinking about a dark haired man. She seemed pretty scared of him, hoping he wouldn't show up tonight," I inform her, seeing her smile fade as she nods gravely.

"I'll keep an eye out," she replies as I nod to her.

"I think maybe I should head out and walk the floor, maybe I can catch something," I tell her with a shrug.

"Couldn't hurt," she answers. "Eric and Godric are both posted inside, looking out for anything suspicious." I inwardly groan, knowing I'll have to face the taunts of Eric in this getup. Plus, Godric is here and I'm still wrestling with the feelings I may or may not have for him.

Suck it up Sookie, you're a badass vampire hunter, you've got this.

EPOV

I'm sitting in one of the small booths at the back of the strip club, looking out for any suspicious vampires when I catch sight of my Maker across the club. His emotions through the bond have shifted drastically since we met the fae vampire hunters, and after our meeting with Sookie last night, I think I know the reason behind this. My Maker has developed feelings for the blonde faerie known as Sookie Stackhouse.

I'm elated to finally have Godric returning to himself once more. He even drank synthetic blood tonight before we came and I hope this means he's starting to rise above his thoughts of depression and possible suicide. If this attraction he has for the tiny vampire hunter is what it takes to keep him with me, I'll try my best to support him and encourage these feelings he's developed.

I can't say I'm not a little surprised by his choice as Sookie is not only fae, but a vampire hunter as well. I wonder if she could truly have feelings for a vampire, the very creature she seeks to destroy. I suppose stranger things have happened, but I hope this attraction Godric has for her doesn't end in heartache for him; I fear he could lose ground in his battle of depression if this were to happen.

I'm brought from my thoughts as I see said vampire hunter making her way to me in her deliciously revealing apparel. She glares at me as if daring me to mention said garments as she comes to stand before me. At least I can say my Maker certainly picked out a very appealing specimen as I find myself shifting in my bench, trying to adjust the sudden tightness of my slacks.

"Don't even," she warns sternly to make me smirk at her. I suppose maybe I should lay off if Godric really has feelings for this fae, but it'll be hard as I find picking on her to be immensely entertaining.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I reply smoothly as she leans down to my ear. Fucking hell, her sweet scent is incredible and having her this close to me, revealing such a generous amount of her smooth, golden skin is just about driving me to the brink of insanity.

"There's a dark haired man we're keeping an eye out for, might be nothing, but it could be important," she whispers softly as I scan the club only to see a dark haired vampire walking to the VIP rooms.

"Is that the guy?" I ask her quietly, nodding to said vampire as she turns to catch a glimpse of him before he exits from view.

"Shit, I think it might have been," she replies as she grabs my hand in hers. A shock of electricity seems to run through me at the small contact and I stare down to our hands in wonderment. I look up to see her looking at me curiously. Could it be she felt that too? "Come on," she tells me as she proceeds to guide me towards the doors of the back rooms.

"What are you-," I ask before she holds up her hand, cutting me off.

"Just go along with me here," she says as we enter the large room. The vampire in question ducks into one of the booths at the back of the room, signaling to one of the dancers. Sookie motions for me to sit across from them as the other dancer begins to give the suspect a private dance.

Sookie drops down to my lap then, pushing back her hips and beginning to grind against me. I hiss as she rubs her delectable ass over my already throbbing erection and she smirks back at me as she continues her dance, all the while keeping an eye on the dark haired man and the dancer before us. My hands rise of their own volition to grip her hips and she smacks them away, prompting me to reach down and put the bench in a death grip as I'm left desperately trying to control myself.

Sookie turns then, climbing into the booth above me to straddle my hips. I bite back a groan at the delicious feel of her rocking her hips against me. She is going to fucking kill me and at this point, I will die a very, very happy vampire. She leans down, placing the side of her face against mine. "This might be our guy," she breathes against my ear to leave me struggling to break out of my stupor.

"How do you know," I whisper against her warm skin to see her pull back before grinming at me whilst giving me a wink.

"Trust me," she says as she grips my shoulders and rolls her body before me in an erotic display. A small whimper escapes my throat and she shakes her head at me, rolling her eyes as she continues to torture me slowly with her sensual dance against me.

She finally rises from my lap and I can finally let out a small sigh of relief before I glance down to see I've somehow managed to snap the edge of the bench in half in my attempt to restrain myself. Sookie looks down and lets out a small giggle before taking my hand once more and pulling me to follow her to the back of the club. We soon approach Claudine and Sookie drops my hand to confront her partner.

"His name's Mickey and he evidently has a history of being a bit pushy with the girls here," she says as my brows rise in shock. How the hell did she find out any of this? "He drives a black Camaro and he's a regular customer."

"How did you-," I start before she cuts me off once more with a shake of her head. Claudine nods to her partner, accepting this information unquestioningly.

"I'll stake out the lot," she tells us solemnly just as Godric walks in to join us, I'm sure curious about what we have found. Claudine exits the back door and I look down to Sookie in puzzlement.

"Will she require assistance?" Godric asks as she shakes her head.

"Nah, Claudine can handle herself and I'm sure you have a few questions for me," she states. "Let me throw on some clothes and I'll fill you in. I guess you should understand how I work if we're gonna be working the case together," she says before walking through a back door filled with voices of the other dancers and closing it with a small smile.

"What happened?" Godric asks curiously.

"I have no fucking idea," I answer honestly as we're left waiting for Sookie to return to us. "You sure know how to pick 'em though," I tell him, nudging him gently to leave him grinning up at me. After a short time, Sookie opens the door dressed in her usual leather jacket, a pair of tight fitting jeans and leather shit kickers.

"Follow me," she says and we comply, following her through the club until we come to a back office. She swings open the door and looks around to see it's empty before motioning us to join her. She plops down behind the desk and Godric and I each take a seat on the leather couch, waiting for her to explain what happened tonight.

"So, I'm sure you want to know how I found out all that stuff about the vampire tonight," she states.

"Are you psychic?" I ask, seeing Godric look to me in surprise.

"A lot of people think that, but I'm actually a telepath," she states as we both look to her in shock. A telepathic fae vampire hunter, what are the odds that this would be the woman my Maker has fallen for? And evidently, not just Godric, as I'm beginning to suspect this enchanting fae has somehow managed to get under my own skin as well.

What an interesting predicament we seem to have found ourselves in.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

"A telepath?" Godric asks in wonderment as I nod. "Is this a common trait of the fae?"

"Not as far as I know," I answer with a shrug. "I've never met another like me anyways. But I'm telling you this in confidence. I don't go around revealing my gift to just anyone, but if we're going to work together, we should be able to trust each other, right?" They both nod to me solemnly.

I really don't know why I feel I can share this information with these two vampire sheriffs, call it a gut feeling, I suppose. My years working on the force have taught me that I can trust my gut, so I'm really hoping this isn't an exception to this rule.

"I appreciate you trusting us enough to share this information," Eric tells me without even a hint of sarcasm. I suppose he can be serious once in a while, nice to know. "You can't read vampire minds can you?" he asks gravely to leave me shaking my head.

"No, so you don't have to worry about me finding out all your dirty little secrets," I tell him with a smirk before the two of them are chuckling lightly. I stand then, making my way to the door. "I guess we should go check in on Claudine now," I tell them before they're following me through the club and out to the lighted parking lot.

Once we walk out over the asphalt lot, I look up to see Claudine holding Mickey tightly in her grasp. She looks up to us with a wide grin. "Where did we want to question this slime ball?" she asks as the cursing vampire struggles in her grasp.

"Bitch, I told you I didn't do anything!" he yells as he tries to free himself of her.

"Now, that's no way to speak to a lady," Eric chides playfully as we approach them. "Bring him to Fangtasia and we can help you question him," he tells her just before Mickey pulls free of Claudine's hold. Mickey launches himself at me with a menacing growl, his glistening fangs on full display. Shit.

I pull a dagger from my wrist sheath just in time to hit the ground hard. On instinct, I hold up my forearms to keep him from biting into my throat, seeing him snapping his jaws at me like a rabid dog. I press my silver blade against his cheek, making his skin hiss and smoke as he cries out in pain.

His body is lifted from me then and I lie there for a moment, left in a daze from the unexpected and violent attack. Godric looks down to me in concern as I see Eric from the corner of my eye clutching Mickey by the throat and holding him in the air as his own fangs are down in anger.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" Godric asks softly as he extends his hand to me. I take it gratefully as he helps me to my feet.

"I'm fine," I tell him as I'm silently cursing myself for not being better prepared. He picks up my arm then and I hiss as he touches a wound I somehow managed not to feel during the abrupt attack.

"You're bleeding," he says softly as he stares down to my arm. Knowing vampire etiquette, I remove my jacket and hold my bleeding arm out to him. He raises his brows in shock as I shrug.

"Go ahead, it'll heal the wound and you can have a little snack," I tell him with a smirk. As Godric takes ahold of my arm, he looks into my eyes before he begins to run his slick tongue slowly over the cuts. A soft purr emanates from his chest and his eyes close as he carefully cleans up every drop from my arm. I smirk, thinking he reminds me of a kitten with a bowl of milk, well, a deadly kitten with fangs, but whatever.

Once my arm is fully healed, he stands for a time, seemingly in a trance. "Godric?" I ask softly, seeing his eyes flutter open slowly.

"Thank you, Sookie," he says almost reverently as I give him a small smile.

"No, thank you," I tell him, pumping my arm through the air. "Good as new," I say as I approach Claudine.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie," she vehemently apologizes, her face etched in worry.

"I'm fine," I answer with an eye roll. I'm not some fragile doll for God's sake! "Let's go question our suspect," I tell her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she grins at me. Eric throws Mickey into the trunk of Claudine's car none too gently before slamming the door shut as Claudine and I climb in. "We'll follow you," I call out, seeing them climbing into a flashy, red corvette together.

"I really am sorry, Sookie, he just slipped right out of my hands," Claudine tells me once we're following the vampire sheriffs to the bar.

"I'm perfectly fine, Claudine," I tell her once more. "It's part of the job; shit happens."

"Fine," she says with a sigh. She grins over at me then. "I can't believe you let Godric drink from you."

"Why not? My arm is already healed, sure as hell beats having to wrap it," I tell her with a shrug. She smirks over at me raising a brow. "What?"

"Nothing," she says, still smirking at me. "Just surprised to see you warming up to them, that's all."

"Oh, please," I tell her with an eye roll. "You were the one scolding me to play nice and now you go and rub it in my face, you brat," I tell her, punching her in the arm to make her giggle.

"You should have seen their faces when you went down," she says, shaking her head. "They jumped right in to protect you. I didn't even have a chance to step in." My brows rise in surprise at this.

"Well, that's good to know," I say softly, thinking over the implications of this. I suppose I was right in trusting them with my secret after all.

"I know I've told you this many, many times, Sook, but not all vamps are evil," she says quietly to leave me nodding.

"I'm starting to see this," I answer truthfully. "I guess I should give them a fair chance to prove they aren't the monsters I first thought they were." We pull up to the bar then and Claudine turns off the engine before leaning over to pull me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she tells me softly. "Now let's go see what kind of information we can pump from our suspect," she says with a grin and I nod in agreement before opening my door and watching as Eric and Godric take Mickey into their vice-like grip, dragging him into the bar as he cries out about the injustice of our actions. I smirk, knowing he hasn't even started to suffer injustice yet.

GPOV

I can hardly believe Sookie offered her blood to me willingly tonight and now I cannot get over just how amazing her sweet blood tasted flowing over my tongue. She is obviously not fully fae, or else I would not be walking straight right now. I wonder if this explains the plethora of weapons she carries with her. Could it be she has no fae powers? This is an alarming thought to be sure.

Eric and I make it down to the basement and I am brought from my thoughts as Mickey begins hissing and cursing the two of us. We chain him to the back wall and he struggles against the chains. "Shut up," Eric growls, grasping Mickey's throat tightly. "The ladies here have some questions for you and you will answer them truthfully," he warns. "I will know if you are lying and the consequences of such will be quite unpleasant for you, understood?" Mickey nods slightly and Eric loosens his hold as Sookie and Claudine approach.

"We know you're a regular over at Hooligans, Mickey," Claudine tells him. "And a couple of the dancers who work there have recently been found drained. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?" she asks sternly.

"I swear to God, this is the first I've heard of this," he tells her, looking genuinely surprised.

"So, you've never heard the names Dawn Green or Maudette Pickens?" Sookie asks as he shakes his head.

"I've never heard those names before in my life," he says. "Please don't hurt me; I swear I haven't done anything wrong," he pleads as Sookie walks up to him, getting in his face.

"Then why did you attack me, Mickey?" she asks as he shakes his head.

"This bitch grabbed me in the parking lot, accusing me of a bunch of shit I didn't do," he states as she glares at him. "I fucked up okay? I shouldn't have reacted like that, but I swear I had nothing to do with those two strippers dyin'."

"I believe he is being truthful," I tell Sookie as she nods to me.

"Yeah, I think so too," she tells me with a sigh. "Shit. I guess we can have Claude check the surveillance footage, then maybe we can find out for sure if Mickey here is guilty or not."

"I was planning on checking out the footage anyhow; I'll call him now and have him bring the tapes home with him tonight," Claudine says as she exits the basement.

"You're staying right here until I know for sure you're not the one we're looking for," Sookie tells Mickey pointedly, stabbing her small finger into his chest. The three of us turn from the pleading vampire as he begs to be set free. We ignore him as we walk up the stairs and make our way to Eric's office. Once inside, Sookie falls to the couch, looking defeated.

"Don't worry, Sookie, we'll catch the vampire responsible for these murders," Eric tells her as she gives him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I was just so sure it was him," she states dejectedly. I sit next to her then and she looks up to me with a thoughtful expression, making me wish I was the telepath so I could know what she was thinking at this moment.

"You're not fully fae," I say as she shakes her head.

"Only one eighth, actually," she tells us as Eric looks to me in surprise. "I guess my blood gave me away?" she asks as I nod to her. "Yeah, I suppose you'd be drunk off your ass right now if I was a full blooded fae," she tells me with a smirk. Eric chuckles lightly at this as I grin at Sookie. I glance down to her weapons as I realize I need to ask her about her fae abilities.

"You do not have to answer me, but I am curious to know if you were you born with any other fae abilities besides your telepathy, Sookie," I ask cautiously as she lets out a sigh.

"It's okay, after tonight, I suppose you may as well know I'm mostly human. I don't have any fae powers, at least not yet. We don't know if I'll eventually develop them or not," she informs us as my anxiety rises. This is what I had feared.

"Vampire hunting is dangerous work for a human, Sookie," Eric tells her in concern.

"Hey, I'm not some helpless damsel, okay? I take care of myself just fine," she argues as he holds up his hands defensively.

"Eric means no offense, Sookie," I explain softly. "We both just wish to ensure your safety."

"Yeah, I've heard that same thing all my life," she tells us. "But vampire hunting is what I do, it's all I know," she says with a shrug. "Besides, Claudine is with me, I can always count on her to have my back and I'm always armed," she says dismissively as Claudine enters the room, looking over the three of us thoughtfully.

"Claude is collecting the tapes tonight. Sookie and I can review them tomorrow so the four of us can go over what we've found after full dark," she informs us as Sookie stands from the couch.

"Thanks for all your help tonight," she tells us with a smile. "And don't worry about me, I'm tougher than I look," she adds with a smirk before she and Claudine turn to exit the office together. Once they are gone, I slump to the couch deep in thought over the events of the evening.

"How the hell did she ever get caught up in this line of work?" Eric asks as I shrug.

"I do not know, but I worry for her safety," I tell him as he nods to me.

"She's quite the enigma," he states as I nod my agreement. He grins at me then. "So, tell me, did her blood taste just as delicious as it smells?" he asks as I grin at him.

"Even better," I answer as he sticks out his bottom lip in a pout, making me chuckle at him. My mood sobers quickly at the thought of Sookie out there fighting against vampires in her fragile human state. I only wish there was some way I could protect her, a way to keep her safe from harm.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

"Fuck," I whisper as Claudine and I look down to yet another dead woman laying in the open field just outside of town. "I guess this means Mickey really isn't our guy."

"Guess not," she says dejectedly as she crouches down to study the bites at the femoral artery. "Shit, we need to catch this guy soon, Sookie," she says as she looks up to me in worry. I squat down next to her with a small frown.

"Well, well, well," Preston says with a wide grin as he approaches the two of us. "Having a little trouble with the case, Faerie Princess?" he taunts to make me glare at him.

"Fuck off, Preston," I tell him, flipping him the bird as he chuckles at me. Colman squats down next to us then with a deep frown.

"You got any leads?" he asks us as Claudine shakes her head.

"We took in a vamp for questioning last night, but since he's currently chained in the basement of Fangtasia, we obviously got the wrong guy," she explains to him. Colman hands me a folder on the new vic and I scan it over.

"Selah Pumphrey, age twenty seven and a real estate agent," I say quietly. "How much you wanna bet she made extra money dancing at Hooligans?" I ask Claudine as she nods at me.

"I'll be you're right, we need to look at that footage," she says as we stand together.

"Want some help from an experienced detective?" Preston asks with a leering grin. God, I hate him.

"Actually I would," I say, seeing him look to me in shock. I smirk at him and turn to Colman, linking arms with my cousin's boyfriend. "What do ya say, Colman? Wanna come watch videos with Claudine and I? I'll even make us some popcorn," I tell him as he chuckles softly. Preston rolls his eyes at me and I stick my tongue out at him as the three of us turn from the crime scene and make our way to Claudine's car together.

"What, I don't get any popcorn?" Preston calls to us.

"Sorry Champ, maybe if you stop being such an ass, we'll start inviting you over to play with us," I tell him as he scowls. We climb into the car together as Claudine shakes her head at me. "What?" I ask her as she backs the car away from the crowded scene.

"You two," she says with a smirk. "So childish."

"Yeah, well he started it," I tell her with a small pout, earning me laughter from both her and Colman.

"I know Preston's a bit of an asshole, but he really is a great detective," Colman tells me, turning to look at me in the backseat.

"I'm sure he is, cuz you're his partner," I conclude, leaning forward and placing a wet kiss to his cheek as he grins at me. We make it to the house and climb out of the car together. We walk into the house where I kick off my shit kickers and make my way into the kitchen. I pull down the box of popcorn and start a bag for the three of us as Claudine starts shuffling through a pile of discs.

Once the popcorn is done, I pour it into a large bowl and we sit on the couch together as Claudine starts the first disc. We see Mickey walking into the club, picking a wedgie and the three of us share a chuckle as we tell Coleman about last night's escapades at Hooligan's.

"Wait, pause it," I call out, standing from the couch to get a closer look at the screen. I bend down, squinting at the blurry image to see a dark figure crouched behind the large dumpster at the side of the building. "Here," I say, pointing as Claudine and Colman join me in front of the television.

"He may not be a customer at all," Claudine says thoughtfully as I nod to her.

"I think you're right," I tell her as she rubs her chin, deep in her own thoughts.

"We should stake out the club again tonight," she concludes as I glare at her.

"I'm not posing as a stripper again," I tell her as she chuckles lightly. Colman grins at me and I flip him off, making him laugh loudly.

"God, I'm so sorry I missed that," he tells us to make Claudine punch him in the arm. He holds up his arms with a wide grin. "Sorry," he says, still smiling as I roll my eyes at him.

"Careful or we'll make you pose as the stripper next time," I warn him as Claudine grins at me.

"Fine, fine," he concedes with a sigh.

"Like I was saying," Claudine says, giving Colman a playful glare. "We should stake out the lot tonight with Eric and Godric. There's no reason to go into the club if he's not an actual customer," she says as I nod my agreement. "I'll call Fangtasia and leave a message, telling them to meet us there after full dark," she says as she pulls out her cell and walks into the kitchen.

"Let's look at the other tapes and see if we can find this guy snooping around on any other nights," Colman tells me as we sit back on the couch together. Claudine joins us once more and we watch three different discs, finding the crouching shadow in each one.

"This has to be our guy," I conclude as they nod to me. "He's smart enough to avoid the cameras and he doesn't attack the girls at the club," I muse thoughtfully.

"He's smarter than I had hoped," Claudine adds as I nod my agreement.

"No shit," I say softly, hoping we can catch this sneaky bastard soon.

EPOV

Godric and I pull into the lot of Hooligans, parking along the grass as we try to keep to the shadows. "Did they say what we were to be watching for?" Godric asks me as I shake my head.

"They just told us to meet them here," I explain as I look out to see Sookie jogging over to us. Godric opens his door for her and she squats down next to him.

"Hey, got room for me in there?" she asks with a smirk. "Claudine's got her boyfriend in the car and I'm gonna gag if I have to watch them making out any more." Godric pats his lap, giving her a wide grin to leave her looking to him in surprise.

"It's the second best seat in the house," I tease, seeing her shake her head at me. She sits for a second, looking back and forth between both of us before finally shrugging. She then stands before ducking into the corvette, placing herself on Godric's lap. Godric grins over at me as she shuts the door and I have to fight back a chuckle, feeling through the bond that he's immensely enjoying the closeness of the golden fae now sitting atop him.

"Sorry, no lap dances tonight," she tells Godric with a smirk to make me chuckle lightly.

"So what are we looking for?" I ask her as she reclines against Godric, turning to look over at me. I'm surprised to see her so comfortable with us, but I suppose we've spent enough time with her now to let her relax a bit in our presence.

"Mickey wasn't lying. We found a third victim this morning," she explains. "So we checked out the security footage and we saw some guy stalking around the parking lot right over there," she says pointing to the dumpster before us. "So we figured this might be the best shot we have of catching him."

"Was there a clear image of the perpetrator?" Godric asks her as she turns on his lap sideways to face him, shaking her head.

"No, it was really blurry. I think he knew where the cameras were," she explains as we nod to her.

"So I guess we'll be stuck here like this for a while," I tell her with a grin. "I could go for a little snack right about now," I tease as he smirks at me.

"Sorry, all out of scrapes tonight, maybe next time," she tells me as Godric and I chuckle lightly. We sit for a time, looking out over the lot together in comfortable silence. Once more, I'm surprised by the relaxed atmosphere between the three of us. Maybe Godric really does have a chance with the fae hunter after all; they certainly look cozy together right about now.

"Sookie," Godric says softly, breaking the silence as she turns to him. "We were curious what brought you into this line of work," he tells her as I wait to hear what she has to say about this.

"It's kind of a long story," she says cautiously.

"We have nothing better to do right now," I tell her as she gives me a nod.

"My parents were killed by a vampire," she says softly, looking down to her wringing hands with a sorrowful expression. This suddenly makes much more sense to me as I take in her troubled demeanor. "I was so angry after they were killed," she says heatedly. "It was so unfair; they didn't deserve to be brutally murdered like that. They were amazing people, and excellent parents."

"I am sorry, Sookie," Godric says softly as he rubs her back lightly. She gives him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I tell her earnestly as I reach over to squeeze her knee lightly. She gives a slight shrug.

"It was a long time ago," she tells us. "But that's the reason I joined the force, the vampire who killed them is still out there somewhere," she explains as Godric looks to me in concern. I know he fears for her safety just as much as I, more so even.

"What do you know about the vampire that killed them?" he asks her as a look of determination covers her delicate features.

"Only his name," she states softly. "Warlow," she spits out that one word like venom as she runs her hand over her silver blade strapped to her arm, looking out into the night with a glazed over expression. Godric and I share a worried look as Sookie fumes with her inner thoughts.

"We could help you find him," he tells her softly as she looks back at him in surprise.

"You would really do that?" she asks as he nods to her.

"We may be able to uncover something," I tell her. "I may be able to use my networks as a sheriff to uncover information for you," I explain as she looks back and forth at the two of us.

"You two are nothing like I first thought," she tells us as we both smile at her.

"Hear that, Godric? I think she's finally starting to warm up to us," I tell him with a smirk as he flashes Sookie a charming smile.

"I certainly hope so," he says softly as they look to one another. Sookie's expression softens as she gazes deeply into Godric's eyes and a small smile forms on my face as I feel his elation rolling through the bond between us. A soft pink comes to Sookie's cheeks as she pulls from their heated gaze. She looks down to her lap then, clearing her throat loudly.

"Yeah, well I guess you guys aren't so bad, you know for a couple bloodsuckers," she says with a smirk, effectively easing the built up tension in the air.

"Well, maybe you aren't so bad either, for a faerie anyways," I quip as she grins at me.

"Well, wouda' thunk it, a fae vampire hunter and two vampires actually getting along all nice like," she tells us as we share a laugh together. We spend the next few hours talking quietly about the case and keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Sometime after midnight, Sookie yawns widely and much to my surprise, lays her head on Godric's shoulder, soon drifting off to sleep against him.

"You know, I was starting to question your choice of affections, but she really does seem to be warming up to you," I tell Godric softly as he smiles over at me, running his hand through Sookie's fair hair.

"Something told me she might," he says reverently, looking down to the sleeping fae curled up in his lap. I let out a relieved sigh as I watch the two of them together. Maybe this won't end in heartache for my Maker after all.


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

Claudine, Claude and I are sitting at the breakfast table in a rather somber mood as I find myself thinking over the case. Our stalker didn't end up showing up at the club last night and now I feel like we're back at square one. I'm determined to catch this vampire before he strikes again, he needs to be stopped. The front door slams open then and I jolt in surprise before a loud voice calls out.

"Anybody home?" calls the booming, familiar voice as a wide grin spreads over my face. I jump up from the table and race out to the front room to pull my friend into a tight hug.

"Quinn!" I call excitedly as he lifts me up and swings me around the room, a low rumble of laughter emanating from his large chest.

"Hey, Sook, how's it goin'?" he asks as he sets me back to my feet.

"Not bad," I answer with a shrug. "Please tell me you brought me some new toys to play with," I tell him, batting my lashes and sticking my lip out in a playful pout.

"You know it," he says with a smirk as he shrugs an enormous bag from his shoulder, setting it down on the coffee table. Quinn's a weretiger and ex-military. He's the guy who customizes my vamp hunting weapons for me. We tried dating for a while, but soon decided we worked better as friends. I've come to look forward to his visits; he's quite talented and he always has fun new toys customized just for me. I look down over the spread of weapons as Claude and Claudine wander into the room.

"Oh my God, is that a fucking flame thrower?" I ask in shock as I lift the heavy gear. Quinn grins at me, nodding his bald head. "Holy shit," I whisper as I adjust the weapon, getting a feel for it.

"Here," Quinn says, attaching a canister to my back. "Comfortable?" he asks as I nod to him, shrugging my shoulders and getting a feel for it. "This thing doesn't hold a whole lot of fuel, but it doesn't take much to torch a fanger," he says as I grin at him. I look over to Claude and Claudine to see them looking somewhat horrified.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," I tell them. "You two shoot light from your hands that can blast a vamp into oblivion, this is just my version of that," I explain as Quinn helps me remove the canister from my back and lays the weapon back down.

"Remind me not to piss you off, like ever," Claude says as he drops to the couch and looks over the other weapons curiously. He picks up one of the guns and Quinn reaches down to take it from him, holding it out to me.

"Dude," I say with a grin. "I fucking love you so much right now," I tell him as I stare longingly at the mini uzi in his hands, reaching out to stroke it lovingly. I could do some serious damage with that thing.

"I got some silver ammo made up for it, of course," he tells me with a grin. "This thing could literally cut a vamp in half," he explains as I take hold of the gun with a grin. "So I hear you're working on a serial case," he says as I nod to him.

"Yeah, we're sort of at a dead end right now though," I tell him miserably as Claudine slumps down to the couch next to her brother with a sigh.

"It might be nothing, but I overheard some gossip over in Bon Temps about a new vamp that just moved into town. I guess he's managed to spook the locals, word 'round town is he's shady as fuck," he tells us as Claudine sits up at attention.

"We should check it out, Sook," she says abruptly as I nod to her.

"At least it's a place to start," I say with a shrug. "I just hope he's not another fucking Mickey."

"I guess he's staying in an old farmhouse just outside of town," Quinn tells us. "It's next to an old cemetery."

"I know right where that is," Claudine says excitedly with a grin. "We'll have Eric and Godric meet us at the cemetery tonight and hopefully we can catch this guy before he has a chance to leave for the night."

"You know this might not be our guy, right?" I remind her as she shrugs.

"What else do we have to go on at this point? Like you said the case is at a dead end, it's at least worth a shot. It's better than nothing," she explains.

"I certainly hope this is the right guy," Claude chimes in. "If I lose any more dancers, Sookie really is gonna have to fill in for me," he says as I flip him off.

"Dude, so not cool," I tell him as he smirks at me. Quinn grins at me then and I roll my eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

"I feel like I'm missing something," he says as he lifts a sawed off shot gun before me with a smirk.

"Oh, my God, I will never live this down," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head. "My loving cousins here talked me into posing as a stripper in an attempt to catch the killer," I tell him as he laughs loudly. I glare at him as I tug the gun from his outstretched hands.

"God, I would give my left nut to see you twirling on a strip pole," he says almost reverently as I shake my head. Claudine and Claude break into a fit of giggles and I find myself fighting back a smile at the two of them.

"You do realize I'm armed, right?" I ask Quinn with a smirk as he grins at me, leaning down to peck me on the cheek.

"It was a compliment, you know I love ya, Sook," he tells me as a small smile creeps across my face.

"Yeah, I love you too," I tell him, kissing the end of his nose. I check out the gun, lifting it to my shoulder and aiming at the wall with a grin. I seriously hope this is our guy; I'm itching to try out my new toys tonight.

GPOV

Eric and I pull into the old graveyard, and he parks his car next to Claudine's as we see Sookie and Claudine standing, waiting for us to join them. They have informed us about the suspicious vampire that lives close to here and we will infiltrate the residence in an attempt to gather information about the murders.

Luckily, the vampire in question has failed to check in with Eric as is required for all vampires entering into his area, and this alone will give us a reasonable justification to enter upon the premises. Eric and I exit the car together and the two fey come to stand before us.

"Godric, you're with me tonight," Sookie whispers, as she moves to stand by my side. "We'll head to the upper floor while Claudine and Eric take the ground floor, got it?" We both nod to her as the four of us trek through the graveyard, soon approaching the dilapidated, southern mansion together.

We approach the front door together, entering cautiously as we look around the dust covered interior. I look down to see Sookie holding an intimidating weapon and hope between this and my own protection, she will remain safe this night. Eric and Claudine wander deeper into the house as Sookie and I ascend the stairs together.

We approach the top floor and I hear soft sounds coming from one of the rooms. I place my hand on Sookie's arm and nod to the room as she follows me to the door. She crouches down on one knee, propped against the wall with her weapon at the ready. She nods to me and I carefully turn the rusty handle and push open the door to reveal a woman tied up on the floor with tape over her mouth.

I enter the room, looking around to find it otherwise unoccupied. I give Sookie the all clear and she enters the room to crouch down before the crying woman. "Sorry, this is gonna hurt," she whispers to her before ripping the tape from the fearful woman's face.

"He's still in the house, please get me out of here," she frantically whispers, sitting up and looking to us in fear. Sookie begins slicing through the ropes binding the woman and I lower myself before her.

"When did you last see the vampire that took you?" I ask softly as she trembles in fright.

"He just left the room before you two came in," she says quietly as Sookie finishes removing the woman's trusses. She begins rubbing her wounded wrists as I help her to stand. She leans her shaky form against me, wrapping her arm around my neck as Eric and Claudine enter the room, taking in the situation with worried expressions.

"The lower level is clear," Eric tells us as he approaches to place the woman's other arm over his own shoulder. The two of us hold her trembling form steadily between us as we exit the room together, keeping careful attention to our surroundings as we search out the vampire responsible for her capture.

We make it to the lower floor before a closet door suddenly explodes beside us, sending shards of wood flying through the air. Eric and I duck over the woman just as I see a dark blur crashing into Sookie, slamming her into the far wall to leave her crying out in a mix of shock and pain.

Eric and I straighten and turn to see a dark haired vampire holding Sookie in a choke hold, running his tongue over her throat as he purrs against her skin. Claudine has a glowing orb in her hand, glaring at the vampire holding her cousin captive, but as the vampire is shielding himself with Sookie's body, she is left without a clear shot.

"Let me go, you fucking asshole!" Sookie cries, as she struggles in his grasp, clawing at his arm and kicking back with her boot as he chuckles softly and tightens his grip upon her throat. Sookie's face turns red as she struggles to breathe and I begin to panic.

"Hmm, fae blood, how enticing," he mumbles as my fangs shoot down in fury. The vampire looks up to us with a smirk as I see Sookie slipping a blade from her sleeve while the vampire is distracted with his taunting. Eric and I take a step toward him as he shakes his head. "Try it and I'll snap her pretty little neck," he says running a finger over the column of her throat.

"I don't think so," Claudine calls loudly in an attempt to call attention to herself. The vampire turns to look at her just as Sookie slams her gleaming blade through the bottom jaw of the vampire, effectively restricting his ability to bite. His eyes widen in shock and he drops his hold upon Sookie to reach up and grip the handle of the knife. Sookie spins on her heel smoothly in an apparent practiced move, pulling up her gun and firing into the vampire's head without even a moment's hesitation on her part.

I stand in shock as I watch the myriad of bullets explode the vampire's head before his body bursts into an eruption of bloody goop, covering the lot of us in his red, soupy remains. "Holy shit," whispers the woman we rescued from her seated position behind us as Sookie turns to us with a wide grin. The three of us rush to her side as she beams up at us.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I ask worriedly, looking her over for any sign of damage and wiping the blood from her face as she smiles at me.

"That was fucking epic," she calls excitedly as I feel a small smile form on my lips, my panic quickly being replaced with humor at her apparent delight. "This is my new favorite toy for sure," she says holding up her gun as the four of us break into laughter together.

"I thought you said the downstairs was clear," I address to Eric after we manage to quiet our laughter. Eric turns and walks to the closet. There's a large hole cut into the floor and Eric kicks the attached door shut, looking to me with an apologetic look.

"Guess we missed his hidey hole," Claudine says as she looks to us in remorse. "Sorry."

"At least we're all okay," Sookie says as she walks to the freed woman who appears to be in shock as she looks over the blood covered room, open mouthed. "Are you alright?" Sookie asks her as she helps her to stand.

"Who are you?" she asks Sookie in astonishment as Claudine lifts the woman into her arms.

"Sookie Stackhouse, vampire hunter," she proclaims proudly, with a brilliant smile. Eric joins my side then and Sookie strides before the two of us with a smirk.

"Told you I was tougher than I look," she says with a wink as I shake my head in wonderment, a smile forming on my face once more as I find myself amazed by the courage and audacity of this fascinating woman. I feel Eric's emotions mirroring my own as we both watch Sookie strut from the house with a grin. This blonde haired, telepathic, vampire hunter certainly is one of a kind.


	7. Chapter 7

SPOV

Claudine and I stand in my great grandfather's office in the fae realm as he looks over our notes on the serial killer case. He studies the contents, nodding and flipping through the pages before he looks up to us with a small smile on his handsome face.

"You've done very well, Granddaughters," he tells us as he stands from his desk and my heart beats wildly as I beam at him. He pulls us both into a hug and I take in his sweet scent of snicker doodles with a soft sigh. "I'm proud of you both," he says softly as he looks to us with a gleam in his pale blue eyes. "Now, let us join the others, we've much to discuss this day," he tells us as he leads us from his office to the crowded conference room. Colman walks to us and pulls Claudine into a tight hug, kissing her temple softly. He then looks to me with a grin.

"I hear you took out the vamp by yourself last night," he tells me as I shake my head.

"Nah, I had a bit of help," I tell him with a shrug as Claudine grins at me.

Niall clears his throat loudly then and we make our way to the large, round table, seating ourselves before him as he looks over the crowd. Preston sits across from me, looking to me with a thoughtful expression. Must be he heard about what happened last night; maybe he'll finally lay off a bit now. I can hope, can't I?

"I have called this meeting to discuss an ongoing problem going on among the southern territories," Niall states stoically. "As you are all aware, the emergence of vampires into human society has changed our jobs drastically as hunters," he says as he looks around the room. "And I ask you to keep this in mind as I describe your next missions to you all."

"What do you think this is all about?" Claudine whispers to me as I shrug. I have absolutely no idea where this is going, but my pulse quickens as I wait for him to explain himself.

"I have been approached by a number of vampire sheriffs who have asked for our assistance in aiding them with the increasing numbers of vampire drainers that have been flooding the local area," he tells us as gasps sound around the room.

"But why should we help them?" Caitlin calls out. "I thought we were vampire hunters, not vamp sympathizers," she states angrily as Niall scowls.

"The truce we have with vampires is delicate," Niall states firmly. "We cannot risk starting another war," he calls out, pounding his fist into the table to make me flinch. "If working together is what it takes to keep the peace than that is what I will require of you. If you have a problem with this, you can come speak to me privately and I will gladly strip you of your title, understood?" he asks as Caitlin pales, nodding slightly to the prince.

"Oooh," Colman whispers to me as I smirk at him. "She done fucked up now."

"No shit," I whisper to him as he grins. I would never want to be at the receiving end of my fae grandfather's wrath, no one in their right mind would.

"Now," Niall states as he stands up straight. "I'll be assigning each of you to a local vampire sheriff and you will work with them to solve this problem with the drainers in any capacity they may require," he states as he raises a brow as if challenging anyone to question him again. When the room remains silent, he nods to us as he picks up a pile of papers and begins to pass them around the room. I take the pile that Claudine hands me and scan it over quickly as a smile comes to my face.

"Well, looks like we'll be spending some more time with our favorite sheriffs," Claudine tells me with a smirk as I grin at her, passing the pile to Colman.

"We have one more matter to discuss," Niall tells us after we each have a copy of our designated sheriffs. "We have a new recruit who will be joining us," he says as he holds out his arm. A handsome, blonde man walks into the room looking up to us with a wide smile. "I'd like to introduce you all to Benjamin Flynn. Please take the time to introduce yourselves and make him feel at home here."

"He's cute," Claudine whispers to me with a smirk as I roll my eyes at her. All fae are ridiculously attractive, after a while it just becomes the norm. I watch as Ben stands next to my grandfather, talking to him quietly as the rest of the room breaks into quiet conversation, rising from their seats and beginning to wander through the room.

I stand with Claudine and Colman, stretching my arms up over my head and cracking my neck when I see Preston sauntering over towards us. He walks up to me with a rather sheepish expression and I smirk at him as he looks to my throat.

"Did that happen last night?" he asks quietly, reaching up towards my bruised neck. He runs a finger over the darkened skin as an unreadable expression crosses his face.

"Um, yeah, the vamp caught me in a choke hold," I explain as he nods to me, pulling his hand back to his side once more.

"I, well, um," he stumbles, scratching the back of his head as he looks to me with a furrowed brow. "I just wanted to say you did well," he says as I grin at him.

"Thanks, Preston," I tell him cheerfully as he grins at me. "Does this mean we have to be nice to each other now? 'Cuz I really like fucking with you," I tease as he chuckles lightly. He shrugs at me then.

"I'll leave that up to you, but I am sorry I didn't give you more credit," he tells me as he holds out his hand to me. I grip it tightly and shake his hand as Colman and Claudine grin at us.

"Aww, how cute," Claudine teases. "Sookie you just keep making new friends all over the place, don't you?" she asks as I flip her off with a smirk. She laughs and the rest of us join in as the awkward mood lightens between us.

I glance up to see Ben walking toward us and we turn to face him together, seeing him smiling at the lot of us. We each shake his hand and as he shakes mine last, he looks up to my face, studying me closely. "You're Niall's kin correct?" he asks softly as I nod to him, wrapping my arm around Claudine.

"Yup, we both are, so you better work to stay on our good sides," I tease as he grins at us.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he tells us as he turns to meet the rest of the gathered group.

"Wonder who he'll end up partnering up with?" Colman muses as we watch him shaking hands with our coworkers. I shrug to him.

"Guess we'll have to wait and see," I say as Claudine takes my arm and the four of us "pop" back to the earthly realm together.

EPOV

I sit at my desk with Godric as we look over the list of missing vampires in our area. We were told the fae vampire hunters would be helping us solve the problems we've been having with the drainers and I know there's a certain telepathic fae I hope will be assigned to my area. Pam strides into the room then with a scowl and I look to her in worry as she slumps to the office couch.

"What has you troubled my child?" I ask as she sighs.

"Those faeries are back again," she says as Godric and I grin. She shakes her head at us. "I just don't get it; the two of you are giddy as schoolboys every time you hang around with the two of them. Don't tell me you're both pussy whipped by a couple faeries." I glare at her and she just shrugs. So insolent.

"You should spend some time with them, Pamela," Godric tells her with a soft smile. "They will certainly grow on you," he says as she rolls her eyes.

"I seriously doubt it," she claims as she rests her head against the back of the chair, staring up at the ceiling dejectedly.

"Godric, why don't you go make our guests comfortable," I tell my Maker. "I'd like to talk with my child." He nods to me and leaves the room, patting Pam's shoulder as he exits. Pam looks up to me with a raised brow.

"Really Eric? A fucking faerie?" she asks, crossing her arms as I shake my head at her.

"This particular fae has managed to bring your Grandsire a thirst for life once more," I tell her as she gasps. I nod to her as she looks to me in shock.

"I could tell he was getting better, but I had just assumed it was because the two of you were together once more," she muses as I grin to her, shaking my head.

"He seems to have grown quite attached to this faerie vampire hunter, and I don't want anything to disturb his newfound happiness," I tell her with a raised brow as she nods to me slightly.

"I apologize, Master," she tells me softly. "I had not realized this was the case," she says. "But what about you?" she asks as I look to her in confusion. "Oh, come on, I'm not stupid, you obviously have a hard on for the little faerie as well," she says as I sigh.

"Sookie has certainly managed to capture my attention as well," I concede as she smirks at me. "But Godric's happiness is more important than my own," I tell her as her face sobers. She stands then and crosses over to me, reaching out and placing her hand upon my shoulder.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Eric," she tells me softly as I give her a weak smile.

"Don't worry about me," I tell her, picking up her hand and kissing her palm softly. "I'll be just fine, I'm the Northman, remember?" I tell her with a smirk as she grins at me, nodding her head. I stand then and the two of us exit my office, wandering through the crowded bar to find Godric and the faeries.

The three of them are sitting at a back booth together and I join them as Pam makes her way back to the front entrance to resume her duties as bouncer. "Sorry, what did I miss?" I ask the two fae sitting across from me.

"Godric was telling us about the drainers hunting around a little bar back in Bon Temps," Claudine tells me as I nod.

"We were discussing possible methods of luring them to the bar," Godric tells me. "I would willingly pose as bait," he states as I look to him in concern. "I will be fine," he tells me with a small smile and I have to agree it would be nearly impossible for mere humans to cause harm to a two thousand year old vampire so I nod my agreement.

"So Godric will wait inside the bar and the rest of us can set up post around the perimeter," Sookie states firmly.

I look to her, remembering her bravery from the night before and I have to say she is one of the most intriguing women I have ever met in all my long years upon this earth. But, as I told Pam, I will step back and let Godric have a chance at wooing the golden haired beauty. I would do anything for my Maker; even risk my own gratification if it meant keeping him with me.

Soon, the two fae stand, telling us they will meet us at the bar the following night and Godric and I each say our goodbyes before they exit the bar together. Godric looks to me in concern and I try and calm my feelings of melancholy as he studies my features with a knowing smile.

"You cannot hide your feelings from me, my child," he tells me softly as I let out a sigh. I should have known better than to even try. "It is clear to me you have fallen under the enchanting spell of our young fae ally as well."

"I'm attracted to her, of course," I concede as he nods to me. "But you need her," I tell him, placing my hand on his shoulder as he gives me a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps," he says. "But this would not be the first time we shared attractions for the same woman." I grin at him, shaking my head as memories of the different woman we have shared together over the centuries run through my mind.

"I seriously doubt Sookie would be agreeable to such an arrangement," I tell him as he smirks at me. I feel rather mischievous feelings emanating through the bond from my Maker and I tilt my head at him in question.

"I think it is time we stop underestimating Sookie. She has surprised me time and again with her curious eccentricities. Let us just wait and see what happens," he tells me with a wide grin.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

"How about this?" Claudine asks as she twirls in front of the boutique mirror in a knee length wool skirt and starched, button down dress shirt. I shake my head at her with a smirk.

"Are you trying to look like a schoolmarm? Because if that's the look you're going for, you've hit the nail on the head," I tell her as she rolls her eyes. She really should know better than to ask my opinion on fashion by now.

"You're impossible," she says with a huff as I grin at her.

"But you love me," I tell her as I put my arm around her shoulder, earning me a small smile. She makes her way back into the fitting room and I lean against the wall to wait for her.

"Sookie," she calls through the door. "When was the last time you went out on a date?" My brows rise in surprise at the unexpected question.

"Um, I guess when Quinn and I were still together, why?" I ask curiously as she opens the door with a smirk.

"You do realize that was almost a year ago," she informs me as I quickly do the mental math. Has it really been that long?

"What are you driving at here?" I ask cautiously as she shrugs.

"I just think it's time you start playing the field again," she says casually as she starts rifling through the racks once more. "Ben is pretty cute," she says as I roll my eyes. "Word is he's single right now."

"I think I'll pass," I tell her. I really try and avoid dating fae; they tend to be too full of themselves for my liking.

"Why? You don't find him attractive?" she asks as she holds out a fluffy pink sweater that makes me wrinkle my nose and shake my head at her.

"I dunno, he's cute enough I guess, but you know I don't like dating other fae," I tell her as she gives me a devious grin.

"Because you prefer fangs now, correct?" she chides as I feel warmth rising up my cheeks. "Oh my God! I was just kidding! You actually have a crush on one of the sheriffs?" she asks excitedly as her grin widens.

"What? No! What the hell makes you think that?" I ask defensively as she puts her hands on her hips, giving me a pointed glare.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're red as a tomato right now," she tells me as I feel my cheeks flush harder. "And maybe because I have two eyes that actually work," she adds with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I tell her as I turn from her, desperate to end this uncomfortable conversation. She moves to stand before me, shaking her head.

"Oh no, we're not done talking about this," she informs me. "You really have feelings for one of them, don't you?" she asks softly as I let out a sigh.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "They aren't as bad as I first thought, and I do enjoy working with them both," I muse. "But they're vampires, Claudine. Faeries don't date vampires, we kill them," I tell her as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, please, don't give me that bullshit," she says. "Things are different now, we're working to bring unity between our species, besides you're mostly human so playing the fae card isn't quite so accurate in your case," she says as she raises a brow at me.

"It doesn't matter anyways, there's no way either of them feel that way about me," I tell her softly as I look down to my shuffling boots. "And even if they did, I don't know how really I feel about either of them yet. It wasn't so long ago I was killing vampires on sight, Claudine, this is a difficult concept for me to try and wrap my head around."

"I understand that," she tells me as she places her hand on my shoulder. I look up to see her giving me a sympathetic smile. "But don't dismiss them on account of their species, Sookie. And as far as how they feel about you, I think you're wrong." My brows rise in surprise as she grins at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask curiously.

"I just think you need to pay closer attention to how they both act around you," she says with a shrug. "They both have proved they're willing to protect you when you're in any danger and you told me yourself they offered to help you find your parents' killer. They wouldn't do those things if they didn't have some sort of feelings for you," she says as we exit the shop together.

We climb into her car and my mind is rolling over everything she has told me. I sit quietly, looking out the window at the passing scenery as I try and figure out how I really feel about both Eric and Godric. There's certainly undeniable attraction between us, this much I know for sure, but I wonder if this is enough to actually try and pursue a relationship with either of them.

And she's right about them both being protective of me; they've already voiced their concerns over my safety. As irritating as it may be to have someone else underestimating my abilities, it is flattering to know they actually seem to care. Is it possible they really feel something for me? And if they do, do I truly return the sentiment?

"So, which one is it?" she asks with a smirk, bringing me from my racing thoughts.

"Which one what?" I ask as she chuckles.

"Which vampire are you crushing on?" she asks as she waggles her brows at me.

"I honestly have no idea," I tell her as she looks to me in confusion. "I know it probably sounds bad, but I'm actually attracted to both of them. They're so different from one another and there are different things that attract me to both Eric and Godric," I admit. "I guess I just haven't given this whole thing a lot of thought yet," I explain.

"Well, this is going to make working with the two of them a bit awkward, now isn't it?" she asks with a smirk as I glare at her.

"You just had to go and jinx this, didn't you?" I tell her in a huff as she chuckles.

"At least I've managed to get you thinking about dating again," she says with a shrug. "And things will at least be interesting between you all now that you've admitted you actually like them." I lay my head back against the back of the seat letting out a defeated sigh.

"You know if you had just managed to keep your big mouth shut, I could have just ignored this whole thing," I groan out.

"It would have come out eventually," she says with a shrug. "I'm just moving things along for you because I'm just awesome like that," she informs me with a smirk as I smack her arm playfully. Great, tonight will certainly be interesting now, thanks to my cousin's incessant meddling.

EPOV

Sookie and I are crouched below a large tree at the edge of the bar parking lot as we keep an eye out for any suspicious persons. She keeps giving me side glances and whenever I manage to catch her eye, she looks away quickly; her cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink each time. I wish it was I that was the telepath as I would love to know what she was thinking right about now.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her after her cheeks are a brilliant shade of red. Her eyes widen in surprise as she turns to face me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she asks as I smirk at her.

"You're just acting strange," I tell her as she crosses her arms over her ample chest.

"Am not," she pouts as I let out a small chuckle. "Do you think Godric's safe in there?" she asks in an attempt to change the subject as I grin at her.

"He's an ancient vampire warrior, Sookie, I'm sure he's just fine," I inform her as she lets out a small sigh, nodding to me. "It's cute that you're worried about him though," I tease her as she glares at me.

"I'm not cute," she snaps angrily.

"I disagree," I tell her as her cheeks redden once more. She is just too easy to rile up and I love to see her cheeks turn such a delicious shade in her embarrassment.

"Whatever," she tells me as she looks away, avoiding my leering grin. "What can you tell me about the drainers we're looking for?" she asks quietly.

"Not much, unfortunately," I tell her. "We just know several vampires have been attacked right around this area." She nods to me as she looks down to her wringing hands nervously. I place my hand over hers and she looks up to me in surprise. "It'll be fine; we'll catch them, Sookie."

"Yeah, I know," she says softly as she stares down at our hands. A loud crashing sounds to the side of us then and I throw myself over Sookie on instinct as I look out to determine what has caused the loud commotion. I see a couple of dogs run by us then and let out a relieved sigh. I guess there's no reason to panic.

"Um, Eric?" Sookie says softly as I turn my head to look down to her reddened face. It's then that I notice the rather intimate way we have ended up lying atop one another, with my much larger body posed over her curvaceous form. Well, I certainly hadn't expected to be in this position with the little vampire hunter. But, opportunistic vampire that I am, I just can't let a chance like this pass me by, not with her adorable blushing cheeks beneath me, calling to me with their sweet, intoxicating scent the way they are.

I lean my face down, softly brushing my lips over hers, our lips barely touching as her eyes close and a small keening sounds from the back of her throat. Fucking hell, this fae will be the final death of me. "Sookie," I whisper softly as she grabs my face between her small hands, looking to me with a heated gaze. She brings my face closer to hers, pressing our lips together a bit harder before she begins kissing me and I let myself melt into that kiss, enjoying every second of this intimate moment with this fascinating woman.

I run my tongue over her plump bottom lip, seeking entry into her mouth and she opens her plush lips before running her slick tongue over mine. She lets out a soft moan, igniting my lust for her as our kiss quickly deepens. She reaches down to palm my ass and my brows rise in surprise. I smile against her lips before thrusting my hips against her. She wraps her slender, leather clad legs around my waist and I lift her from the ground, settling her in my lap before she rolls her hips to grind against me.

Someone clears their throat loudly then and I tense before Sookie pulls her face away from mine to look out over my shoulder. "Fuck," she whispers as I turn to see Claudine and Godric standing over us with matching smirks. Sookie stands from my lap then, workiug to right her disheveled clothing. Her face is flaming red now, but she puts her hands on her hips and tries to appear confidant as I have to work to smother a chuckle.

"So, I guess you two haven't caught sight of anything suspicious out here," Claudine says with a wide grin as Sookie glares at her. I rise then and Sookie looks to me with an even deeper blush as Godric and Claudine continue to eye us both in amusement. I clear my throat then, adjusting my own clothing and willing my throbbing erection to go down as I look upon the face of my Maker.

"No sign of the drainers inside then?" I ask as he shakes his head, grinning at me.

"No, the shifter who owns this establishment told us the drainers have started targeting vampire run businesses recently," he explains as I nod, keeping an eye on a rather sheepish looking Sookie as her cousin leans over to whisper something into her ear. "We decided it was a useless venture to stay on any longer, but we did not intend to disturb your rather intimate moment, my child. And for that I am truly sorry," he says as Sookie puts her hands over her face, groaning softly.

"Yeah, sorry, Sook. We could leave you two alone together a little longer if you need more time to reacquaint yourself with Sheriff Northman here," Claudine teases as Sookie punches her in the arm with a pointed glare.

"Um, no, I think Eric and I are, well, shit," she stumbles out, looking down to her leather boots as she kicks at a lump of grass. I walk to her then, taking her delicate face into my hands and giving her a soft smile.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sookie, you're a wonderful kisser, there's nothing to be ashamed of," I tell her with a smirk, attempting to ease some of her discomfort with a bit of teasing as she rolls her eyes at me.

"God, this is humiliating," she groans as Claudine chuckles heartily. "Can we call it a night now, please?" she pleads to her laughing cousin who nods to her with another grin.

"Sure thing, Cousin," she says before turning to me and Godric. "We'll meet you at Fangtasia tomorrow night to plan our next move, Sheriffs," she tells us with a nod as she turns to leave. I look down to Sookie then, who is still looking thoroughly embarrassed about being caught in a rather vulnerable position.

"Thank you for your work tonight, Sookie. It was a pleasure to work with you once more," I tell her as she looks up to me, struggling to hide a smile.

"Sure thing," she says, shaking her head at me with a grin. She then looks to Godric with a soft smile. "Thanks for being willing to pose as bait. Maybe next time we'll be lucky enough to catch a drainer or two."

"Of course, Sookie," he tells her as he moves to stand before her. He leans his face closer to hers and her brows raise in surprise. My own brows raise as well as I see Godric place his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "Goodnight, Dear One," he says softly as she gives him a warm smile.

"Goodnight, Godric," she says softly. She looks to me then with a smirk. "Goodnight, Eric, see you guys tomorrow night."

"We'll be looking forward to your return, Sookie," I tell her with a grin as she chuckles lightly, turning from us to join her waiting cousin. Godric and I stand together watching her walk away with matching, smitten grins. How has this this tiny, unassuming, telepathic vampire hunter managed to turn two ancient vampires such as Godric and myself into mere clay in her delicate hands?


	9. Chapter 9

SPOV

"Sookie," Claudine calls as I finish dressing for the day. "We've got company."

"Alright, I'm coming," I call as I exit my bedroom, making my way to the front of the house. I see Colman and Preston standing with Claudine and my brows rise in surprise as I see Ben with them as well. "Hey, guys, what's up?" I ask as I walk to pour a mug of steaming coffee.

"Preston and I are showing Ben the ropes," Colman informs me as I take a sip of coffee. "And we thought we'd check in to see what you two had found out about the drainers so far." I sit next to Claudine at the kitchen table as Claude shuffles into the kitchen clad in only a small towel wrapped low around his hips. I roll my eyes, he seriously has no shame.

"Morning," he grumbles as he pours a cup of coffee. We all say our hellos as he rests against the counter, sipping from his mug.

"We didn't find any signs of drainers last night," Claudine informs the men and my cheeks warm as I remember the events of last night. She smirks over at me and I glare at her, daring her to open her big mouth as she grins at me. "But our sheriffs informed us it's the vampire run businesses that are being targeted now."

"Interesting," Preston says as he opens a thick folder and begins thumbing through the papers. I look up to see Ben studying me and I fidget in my seat under his studious gaze. Strange. "Where were the two of you planning to check out tonight?" Preston asks as I pull my eyes from Ben to look at him.

"Um, we're meeting Eric and Godric at Fangtasia tonight to discuss it with them," I inform them as the three men look to me in surprise. "What?" I ask, looking back and forth at them.

"Eric and Godric, huh?" Colman asks with a smirk. "Not bloodsuckers or vamps or even sheriffs?" he asks as I feel my cheeks warm. I shrug at him, trying to play it off as nothing.

"We're supposed to work together now, so there's no reason not to be on a first name basis," I inform them as they look to me in puzzlement. I stare down to my coffee then, desperately wishing I could transport so I could disappear from this awkward conversation.

"Sook's got the hots for those two vamps," Claude claims with a wide grin as my jaw drops and my cheeks flame to what I'm sure is a bright red.

"Claude!" Claudine cries as he shrugs at us. I can't believe Claudine told him! Ugh! I could just die.

"What? I can't blame her, those two are sexy as hell for a couple of walking corpses," he says as I cover my face with my hands. I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill him in his sleep. I turn to glare at him then.

"Don't you have someplace to be today?" I ask as he shrugs.

"Not really," he tells me with a grin. I stand then, walking to the front porch to cool my head before I really do end up killing my annoying cousin. I plop down to the steps, sighing loudly.

Why am I letting this bother me so much? It's not normal for me to become so embarrassed, so why is this bit of teasing affecting me so much? I guess part of it could be that I'm still mortified about my little make out session in the woods last night. I can't believe I let myself get carried away like that.

I blame stupid Claudine for sticking her nose in my business yesterday. If it weren't for her making me realize I have a bit of a crush on both Eric and Godric, I could have put it to the back of my mind and continued to work with them normally. But is that really what I want?

I have to admit, kissing Eric was absolutely a-fucking-mazing. I mean things got really heated really quickly, but the man is basically sex on legs, what woman in her right mind wouldn't have responded similarly? And to make matters worse, Godric kissed me as well. Just a sweet, chaste touch of lips, but even that rather innocent touch was enough to make me melt. Now I'm more confused than ever and I really have no idea how I'm supposed to work with the two of them without making a complete fool of myself.

I hear the front door open then and look back to see Ben exiting the house. He sits next to me, giving me a small smile. "Hey," I tell him as he sits next to me on the porch.

"Don't let him get to you," he tells me as I look to him in surprise. Why does he care? He doesn't even know me.

"My cousin's an ass," I inform him as he chuckles lightly.

"I gathered that much," he says as I grin at him. "So, have you been on the force long, Sookie?"

"About seven years now," I tell him with a shrug. "What about you, what did you do before joining the force?"

"A bit of everything, really," he says with a shrug. "But I understand the importance of uniting the fae and vampire races and I admire your grandfather's ideals. I guess that's what drew me to join."

"It's a bit strange though, don't you think? Having to change our perceptions so drastically about our greatest foes," I tell him as he nods to me.

"Sure, but it's for the better. There have been too many casualties on both sides of this war over the centuries, this is a step in the right direction," he says as I find myself agreeing with his wise words.

"You're right," I tell him as he grins at me.

"So, are you dating anyone right now?" he asks as my brows rise in surprise.

"Um, no, not really," I stumble out as he grins wider at me.

"I would love to take you out sometime, Sookie," he tells me as I let out a sigh.

"I'm not really sure," I tell him as I stare down to my feet. He takes my hand into his and I look up to see him giving me a soft smile.

"No pressure, okay? I just ask that you keep me in mind whenever you decide you're ready," he tells me as I nod to him.

"Alright," I concede as he places a light kiss to the back of my hand. "Um, we should probably get back inside now," I tell him as we stand together. We walk back into the house as I think over his offer to take me out. As confused as I am right now, trying to decipher my feelings for not one, but two vampires, I certainly don't need to go throwing a faerie into the mix at the moment.

GPOV

Eric and I are looking over maps of Louisiana in his office with Sookie and Claudine, marking the different sites of drainer attacks as we try to find a pattern. Sookie keeps looking back and forth at Eric and I and I can tell she is contemplating something, I just wish I knew what it was.

"It looks like human run businesses aren't being hit at all," Claudine muses as I glance up at the map before us. "But they've hit a number of different supe trades."

"We have to assume other supes are involved then," Sookie muses. "Or else they wouldn't be able to differentiate between places like this."

"So I suppose the question is which group is behind this?" Eric adds as I nod to him.

"It could be any number of supernatural species, there is no way for us to know for sure who it is leading these attacks," I muse as the three others nod in agreement.

"Are there any other groups beside the fae that have a beef with you guys?" Sookie asks us.

"If we're talking about the world of supes, none of us really get along all that well," Eric tells her. "None of us really trusts one another."

"Well, we're working to fix that now, aren't we?" she asks with a wide grin as Eric and I smile at her.

"That we are," I tell her softly as I take her hand into mine, squeezing it gently. She smiles over at me and that one small gesture sends a wave of warmth through my undead heart. Eric stands abruptly then as I feel sudden fear racing though the bond.

"Pam," he says just before the two of us are vamping from the office together. There are two large weres in the back parking lot that have Pamela held under silver netting. She cries out for us as we speed to her side. Eric and I each take a were into our hands, holding them into the air above us by their throats, our fangs flashing at them in our combined rage.

"Wait!" Sookie calls as she jogs across the lot. "Don't kill them! We need to question them yet!" Eric looks to me and I nod, hearing him let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, you'll live just long enough for us to get the information we need," he growls out at the frightened weres. We turn back towards the bar as Sookie and Claudine kneel next to Pam, helping her out of her confines together. Eric looks back in concern and Sookie gives him a soft smile.

"We'll take care of her, you go on and see what you can get out of those two," she says before he nods to her and joins me once more. We carry the drainers into the basement as they cry out in protest.

"Shut the fuck up," Eric growls as we work to chain them up against the same wall Mickey only just found himself bound to. "You're lucky to still be breathing right now," he informs them once we have them efficiently confined. "You're going to tell us who it is you work for."

"Fuck you, vamper," calls the gruff, dark haired were to make Eric grab his wrist before swiftly breaking it and making him scream out in pain.

"You will answer our questions or this will become most unpleasant for you," I inform them as my fangs are down in my anger. "You are werepanthers, correct?" I ask as Eric looks to me curiously. The thin, blonde were nods to me then.

"Yeah, and we've got family back in Hotshot, Mister. Please don't kill us," he begs as Eric laughs menacingly.

"You had no qualms about killing my child this night. What makes you think we would allow you to live after your actions?" he asks to make the blonde begin to cry in earnest.

"Shut the fuck up," the dark haired man growls at his partner before turning back to us. "We're not telling you shit, we're as good as dead anyhow." Eric gets in his face with a viscous grin. I feel his wrath rising and fear he may very well kill both drainers before we can question them properly.

"That you are," he says menacingly before I take hold of his arm, sending him waves of calm through the bond.

"Come, my child," I tell him softly. "Let us check upon Pamela." He begrudingly nods to me before the two of us turn from our prisoners and head back to his office together. Once we enter, we see both Sookie and Claudine kneeling beside Pamela who is sprawled over the couch. Pamela seems to be having difficulty breathing and my anxiety rises right along with Eric's upon seeing her in such pain.

"Those fuckers had colloidal silver spray," Sookie spits out angrily, holding up a bottle to us. "Pam must have breathed in the particles," she tells us in concern. Eric kneels beside her then, gently stroking back Pamela's hair as she looks to her Maker in obvious pain.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers to her, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her forehead. He then stands before leaning down to lift Pamela from the couch. "I'm taking her back to my house to rest. I will call Ludwig to come and check on her," he informs us. "Thank you for helping her," he tells Sookie and Claudine as they nod to him.

"Of course," Sookie tells him softly. "You take good care of her." He nods to her before walking from the office with Pamela held tightly in his arms. Sookie and Claudine sit upon the couch, each wearing small frowns as I sit upon one of the office chairs to face them.

"The drainers are werepanthers; they mentioned a place called Hotshot," I inform them as Sookie wrinkles her nose.

"I've heard about that place. It's a pretty closed off, desolate community and rumor has it drugs run out of there pretty consistently," she informs me.

"I understood they mostly dealt in methamphetamines, but it seems they may have jumped on the V bandwagon in order to bring in higher profits," Claudine muses.

"Then this is the place we will investigate tomorrow night," I inform them as they nod to me.

"Pam is gonna be okay, right? Eric seemed pretty upset before he left," Sookie says softly as I give her a small smile, taking her hand into my own.

"That she will, Eric and I will see to it," I reassure her as she nods to me with a small sigh. Claudine rises then and we look up to her to see her grinning down at the both of us.

"I'm heading out to the car, you just come out whenever you're ready, Sook," she says before exiting the room with a grin. I raise a brow at Sookie and she lets out a loud sigh.

"She's pretty intent on seeing dating again," she informs me as a wide grin crosses my face.

"And what are your feelings on this subject, Sookie?" I ask her as her cheeks flush and she lowers her gaze to our combined hands.

"Um, well, I've been thinking it over," she says quietly. "I actually got asked out on a date today," she informs me as I tense in my chair, trying to school my features to hide my feelings of disappointment from her. She looks up to me with a small smile then. "I told him no, I'm not really interested in him," she says with a smirk as I let out a soft sigh.

"Good," I tell her as she grins at me. "Because I would like to be given a proper chance to win your affections," I tell her as I brush a golden tendril behind her ear, leaving my hand against her to cup the side of her face.

"You mean you aren't upset about seeing me kissing Eric last night?" she asks as I chuckle softly, shaking my head.

"Of course not, Dear One. My child holds attractions for you as well, and this pleases me," I tell her, seeing her look to me in surprise.

"Given what I know about vampires, isn't this a bit unorthodox? I mean, I thought you guys were supposed to be, like, extremely possessive," she explains as I shrug to her.

"Normally this would be the case, but given mine and Eric's close relationship with one another, we share a different view on this particular matter," I tell her as she appears thoughtful. "It's not so strange in the world of supernaturals for this sort of relationship to form."

"I suppose you're right about that," she says softly as she appears to be deep in thought. "But this is a lot to take in all at once, Godric. I'm gonna need some time to think this over," she informs me with a furrowed brow.

"Take all the time you need, Dear One," I tell her as I lift her hand to place a chaste kiss to her palm. She gives me a warm smile as she nods to me.

"Goodnight, Godric," she tells me as she places a soft kiss to my cheek. A wide grin spreads across my face at her small show of affection.

"Goodnight, Dear One," I tell her softly as I lean up to kiss the crown of her head. She rises then and I watch her leave, unable to wipe the smile from my face. This could certainly be the start of a beautiful relationship with this fascinating creature.


	10. Chapter 10

SPOV

Claudine and I are sitting on the couch together, pouring over information on the drainers as my mind is spinning. I'm having a hard time concentrating on the facts of the case as the faces of Eric and Godric keep floating through my mind. I just can't seem to stop thinking over Godric's words from last night. I let out a loud sigh as I fall back against the couch. Claude enters the room then and I glare at him as he grins widely.

"Good morning," he states cheerfully as I scowl at him and Claudine shakes her head at us.

"You are so fucking dead," I inform him as I point a finger at him. Claude's grin only widens at my threat.

"Whatever did I do to incur such wrath, Cousin?" he asks, feigning innocence.

"I really don't need the details of my love life broadcast to the force, I have a hard enough time holding my own without you giving them fuel to add to the fire," I tell him as he shrugs, plopping down to the chair next to us.

"Sookie, I'm the one to blame, I shouldn't have entrusted Claude with such delicate information," Claudine tells me with a small frown.

"I really don't see what you're so upset about," Claude tells me. "I'd be honored to have either of those two hunky sheriffs on my arm." I roll my eyes at him, but am having a hard time smothering a grin at the thought of Godric and Eric trying to fight off my cousin's advances. Claude grins at me and I finally lose my battle as I grin back at him. "Forgiven?" he asks as he bats his long lashes at me.

"Fine, but you better not try and pull shit like that on me again," I warn him. "Don't think I won't fuck you up." He chuckles loudly then and Claudine grins at the two of us, shaking her head once more.

"So, what you working on?" he asks us as he kneels before the coffee table, looking over the piles of papers.

"Grandfather has asked that we help the vampires catch a ring of drainers," Claudine informs him as he nods lightly. Colman walks in the front door then and we all turn to greet him as he grins at us.

"Heard you had a bit of luck last night catching some drainers," he tells us as he sits next to Claudine, leaning over to peck her lips lightly. "We caught one last night as well," he tells us with a grin.

"Was it another werepanther?" Claudine asks him as he nods to us.

"That settles it then, we definitely need to check out Hotshot tonight," I muse as I look down to the paperwork once more. "Kind of hard to believe such a run-down, backwoods community has the means to pull something like this off, don't you think?"

"The equipment they were using was brand new and top of the line," Colman adds. "Which is odd, given the state of the drainer himself; I don't think that man has bathed once in his life, he was certainly worse for wear."

"And the mystery deepens," Claude muses as we nod to him. We continue to look over details of the past attacks, searching for any clues when Colman looks up at me with a smirk.

"What?" I spit out, waiting for the teasing to continue.

"Ben was asking about you last night," he tells me as my brows rise in surprise. "I think he has a bit of a crush on you, Sookie."

"Yeah, I know," I tell him with a sigh as the three of them stare at me. "He asked me out yesterday," I tell them with a shrug.

"And you failed to mention this because?" Claudine asks as I roll my eyes at her.

"Mostly because I'm not interested, but also because evidently, you can't seem to keep your big mouth shut," I tell her with a smirk as she grins at me.

"He seems like a really nice guy, Sookie, I think the two of you would really hit it off," Colman tells me as I sigh.

"Maybe so, but I kind of have feelings for someone else," I say carefully as he smirks at me.

"Please tell me it's Preston," he teases as I flip him off, earning us a round of laughter.

"Since Claude already let the cat out of the bag, I guess it's no surprise to you that I'm kind of crushing on the sheriffs right now," I tell him as he grins, nodding his head at me.

"So, it's true, the mighty vampire hunter has truly fallen for the charms of her fanged foe," he says with a smirk as I roll my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," I huff as he reaches over and clasps my knee softly.

"You know I'm just giving you shit, Sookie. I think it's great you're breaking down the barriers the way you are. I'm proud of you, Kid," he tells me as I look to him in surprise. Both he and Claudine are grinning at me and a small smile comes to my face at his kind words.

"Thanks," I tell him softly as Claude clears his throat loudly. I glance over at him as he waggles his brows at me. Dear God, don't let me have to kill him, please. "What?" I ask him as he grins.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, we want the juicy details," he says as I roll my eyes at him.

"There aren't any juicy details for me to reveal, believe it or not," I tell him with a shrug. "We all know we like one another and they're kind of waiting for me to decide what to do about it."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" he asks excitedly. "Because I swear to God, if you don't jump them soon, I will," he tells me as the room erupts into laughter. Once we quiet our laughter, the three of them are all looking to me for a response and I sigh, shaking my head.

"I don't know what I'm waiting for, honestly," I tell them with a shrug.

"Then for the love of God, go for it already!" Claude exclaims as I grin at him.

"Maybe I will," I concede with a grin.

EPOV

Dr. Ludwig assured me Pam will make a swift and complete recovery, and this has helped to settle my anxieties over my child's health, but I still have asked her to stay at the house with Godric and I until we can be assured these drainers will no longer be causing further complications.

Now as Godric and I enter the dilapidated community of Hotshot together, I wonder how such a failing community has managed to organize such a large ring of drainings. There is obviously more here than meets the eye. Sookie steps out from a large outbuilding waving to us then as we make our way over to her.

"You won't believe what we've found," she tells us as we follow her into the building. The inside is a stark contrast to the weathered, rusted outside of the large building. There is plastic sheeting covering the whitewashed walls and all the equipment in the room is shining and brand new. There's a large refrigerator set at the center of the room with shelves filled with tubes containing our sacred blood and Godric's fangs shoot down in fury at the sight.

"Blasphemous," he hisses out as I nod my agreement. Claudine is standing over one of the stainless steel tables with papers strewn before her as she looks to them with concern etched upon her face. I walk over to join her as she looks up to me with a furrowed brow.

"It's a list of vampires that have been targeted," she explains. "Both you and your Maker are listed," she informs me softly as my own fangs shoot down in anger. The audacity of these fucking weres, to think they could target such ancient warriors as Godric and I. Ludicrous. Sookie and Godric join us then and I glance down to see them holding hands, which calms my fury slightly. Godric looks down to the list then, reading over the names before looking up to me in concern.

"Every one of the vampires listed is old, ancient even, and quite powerful," he tells me as I look down over the list of names with him to see he's right in his assessment.

"Why the fuck would they risk hunting such powerful vampires?" I muse aloud.

"The older the vampire, the more money their blood is worth on the market," Sookie says softly as she looks to the two of us in sympathy.

"We must inform the queen of this, her kingdom could be rendered defenseless if this many powerful allies were dispatched," I tell Godric as he nods his agreement. "This could very well be the start of a hostile takeover of the state."

"That could explain why the weres here were all glamoured. Their brains are fucking Swiss cheese," Sookie tells us as I nod to her. That settles it then, we're looking at a vampire culprit.

"Um, guys," Claudine calls out as we turn to face her. "I think we have a bigger problem here," she says as she looks to Sookie in concern. "Eric and Godric aren't the only ancients to make the list, Sookie. Warlow's name is listed as well."

"What?" the three of us ask in unison as Sookie grabs the slip of paper from her cousin's hands. "It says here Warlow is over 5,000 years old," she says as she looks to me and Godric in shock. "Shit, is that even possible?"

"I have never heard of a vampire existing for such a long period," Godric states as he looks to me with worry. "He must be incredibly powerful, and therefore should be considered immensely dangerous."

"And if his name is listed here, it means he must be located somewhere within the state," I say softly as Sookie looks to us in anger.

"Fuck. Claudine, we need to talk to Niall about this," she tells her cousin who nods her agreement.

"Sookie, I don't want you going after Warlow alone," I plead as she looks to me in anxious frustration.

"Please listen to Eric, Dear One, if this vampire is truly this old, he will be nearly indestructible," Godric tells her with pleading eyes as Sookie lets out a small sigh.

"I guess you're right," she concedes as I pull her into a tight hug, placing a kiss to the crown of her head as my anxiety lessens only slightly. There is still an immensely powerful and potentially dangerous vampire out there that was responsible for her parents' deaths and we still have no idea why they were targeted by him.

"Thank you, Sookie," I tell her as I pull away to give her a soft smile. She grins up at me and the sight of her glowing face sends a wave of warmth through me. She turns to Godric then who pulls her against him into a tight embrace.

"Please be careful, Dear One. I will see what information I can unearth about this vampire, Warlow," he tells her as he places a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you both for your help," she tells us softly. "As much as I'd like to see Warlow pay for his actions, I promise not to run off half-cocked," she assures us as I feel Godric's anxiety lessen slightly along with my own. Claudine steps before us then, nodding to the both of us before linking Sookie's arm with her own.

"We shall return shortly, Sheriffs. We will meet you back at Fangtasia," she tells us as the two of them "pop" from the warehouse. Godric walks over to the table as he begins collecting the array of papers. I can feel his anxiety through the bond and I know he is just as worried about Sookie as I am.

"She will be fine, Godric," I tell him softly as I place my hand upon his shoulder. "Niall will not allow harm to come to his kin."

"I certainly hope you are correct in this assessment," he says quietly as he looks around the room in disgust. "Now we must decide what to do with this place, my child."

"We'll collect what evidence we need to present to the queen and then we'll burn this fucking place to the ground," I tell him as he nods to me. I stand before the large cooler of blood with a grimace. The blood is sacred, Godric taught me this, that someone would do something so heinous sickens me to my core. I open the door and take a sample of the vials before kicking the large cooler across the room. It smashes to the wall with a loud crash as the glass doors shatter and the various vials smash along the stark, white shelves.

Godric finishes collecting the paperwork and the two of us exit the warehouse. I look down to see an old gas can and lift it to find it's still partially full. I pull a handkerchief from my pocket and Godric hands me a pack of matches. I light the Molotov cocktail and hurl it at the building before the two of us walk away from the now smoldering outbuilding.

"Let us return to Fangtasia," Godric tells me. "I want to search the tomes for clues concerning this vampire, Warlow." I nod to him as we climb into my corvette with our evidence in tow. I'm hoping the age of this vampire was somehow a misprint as I have no idea how we will defeat such a powerful opponent.


	11. Chapter 11

SPOV

Claudine and I "pop" into Niall's office and he looks up to us from behind his large desk with a soft smile which fades quickly once he takes in our anxious expressions. "What has happened, my granddaughters?" he asks in concern as we approach his desk and Claudine drops the list of names to his desk before him.

"We found this at the drainer's headquarters," she informs him as he looks over the list with a furrowed brow. "Warlow's name is listed along with the others, meaning he's somewhere within Louisiana borders. This states he's over five thousand years old, Grandfather," she says softly as he lets out a defeated sigh.

"Yes, I know," he says softly as he looks up to my surprised face in concern. "Please sit, my granddaughters, I have much to tell you," he states dejectedly as Claudine and I sit together on the leather couch facing his desk. Niall reaches into his desk drawer, pulling out a weathered piece of parchment before approaching us with it. He holds it out to me and I tentatively take it from him before Claudine and I begin reading the contents together. My jaw soon drops in shock as I quickly interpret the wording.

"I, John William Stackhouse, in reference to our binding agreement, on this said date. Do grant Mister M. Warlow, my first fae-baring female heir," Claudine reads aloud, looking to me in worry.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask angrily as I glare up at my grandfather, seeing his head lower in defeat.

"It's a contract between a member of your human kin with the vampire Warlow, promising you to him as his bride," he says softly as my fists clench in anger.

"So, I'm the first fae-bearing Stackhouse," I spit out as he nods to me. "And Warlow killed my parents, why? Because they refused to hand me over to him?"

"Unfortunately, this is the case precisely, Susannah," he tells me as my anger builds within me.

"Why the fuck did you keep this from me?" I cry out as I jump to my feet in anger. "I've been in danger this whole time and you never thought to warn me?"

"Please sit and I will explain everything," he tells me softly as I take a deep breath, trying to lessen my fury as I sit beside Claudine once more. "I was unaware of the contract until very recently," he explains. "I only came across it after your human grandmother's funeral. It was found amongst her belongings."

"Gran?" I ask in surprise as he nods to me. "Gran knew about this?" I whisper more to myself than my kin as my mind begins to race. How could she hide something like this from me?

"Once I found the binding contract, I had hoped to dispatch of Warlow before you ever found out about it, Susannah. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. You deserved to know the truth," he tells me as I let out a sigh.

"It's not your fault," I tell him as he gives me a weak smile. "I'm sorry I lost my temper," I admit sheepishly as he lowers to his knee before me, taking my hands into his own.

"You have every right to be angry, Granddaughter, this contract puts you in grave danger," he says as his pale blue eyes shine with unshed tears. "I want nothing more than to keep you safe, no matter what it takes."

"What are you saying?" I ask cautiously, hearing him let out a small sigh.

"I would ask that you stay here with me in Faerie until Warlow can be defeated," he states apprehensively as I shake my head at him.

"No, no fucking way. I'm not gonna hide out and let someone else fight my battles for me. I'm sorry, Grandfather, but I just can't do it," I tell him as he gives me a weak smile, shaking his head at me.

"I figured as much," he says with a small sigh. "You're a brave woman, Susannah. You remind me so much of my Einin," he says softly as a soft smile crosses his handsome face.

"I'll work to protect Sookie, Grandfather," Claudine states firmly as I look over to her with a small smile.

"I had hoped you might inquire the help of the Northman and the Gaul as well," he tells her and my brows rise in surprise as he grins at me.

"You trust Eric and Godric with my safety?" I ask as he chuckles lightly.

"I would never have assigned you to work with them if I feared for your safety, Susannah," he tells me as I nod my understanding although I'm still surprised he trusts his own bloodline in the hands of vampires.

"The sheriffs have already offered their help in this matter, Grandfather," Claudine tells him as he nods to her.

"Excellent," he says with a grin as the light twinkles in his eyes. "I expect you to listen to their instructions, Susannah. They are fierce warriors and I trust in their abilities to keep you safe." I look over to Claudine to see her grinning widely at me as I nod to them, still in shock over this surprising revelation.

"Of course," I concede as he stands before me, holding out his arms. I stand and wrap my arms around him as he squeezes me tightly.

"Please be careful," he whispers to me as I nod, pulling away to face him. "We unfortunately have very little information about this vampire besides his name and age, but he is surely an immeasurably powerful and dangerous opponent."

"I'll be careful," I tell him as he nods to me. He pulls Claudine into a hug next and once she pulls away, she takes my arm in hers. We nod to Niall and "pop" from the safety of Faery back to the earthly realm once more. As we land in the living room, I fall to the couch with a sigh, already deep in my thoughts over what we have just discovered.

"Sookie," Claudine says softly as I turn my head to look at her. "I know how independent you are, but I ask that you please not leave the house without either a full blooded fey or one of the sheriffs until Warlow is destroyed," she says cautiously as I nod to her.

"I want a piece of this asshole, but I'm not stupid, Claudine," I tell her with a small sigh. "I'm mostly human; I know I don't stand a chance against Warlow alone."

GPOV

"I still don't understand why you're so worked up about that dusty, old volume, Godric," Eric states flatly. "The Book of Vampyre is just a bunch of hype written up by religious vampire zealots."

"I do not plan on praying to Lilith, or changing my religious views, Eric, but if this text has even the slightest bearing of truth, Warlow could be even more dangerous than we first thought," I explain as he rolls his eyes.

"Lilith can fuckin' blow me," he states as Claudine and Sookie enter the office together.

"Who's Lilith?" Sookie asks as I pull her into a hug and place a kiss to the crown of her head.

"A source of great speculation among the vampire world, Dear One," I explain as we sit upon the couch together and I take her small hand into mine. "I have found some troubling information about the vampire, Warlow," I tell her as she lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, so did I," she states dejectedly as Claudine sits before us in one of the office chairs. Eric stands then and moves to sit at the other side of Sookie, taking her other hand into his own as she takes in a deep breath. "Niall showed me an old contract written up between one of my human kin and Warlow," she states as I look to Eric with concern.

"What was in the contract, Sookie?" Eric asks her softly as Sookie's jaw ticks in anger.

"I've been promised to him as the first fae-bearing Stackhouse," she spits out angrily as both mine and Eric's anxiety rises.

"Grandfather has asked for your help in keeping Sookie safe until we can assure Warlow's demise," Claudine tells us as Eric looks to her in surprise.

"The fey prince trusts us with Sookie's wellbeing?" he asks her as she nods solemnly. Sookie squeezes my hand gently at this and I look to her with a warm smile. "Sookie, are you alright with this?" Eric asks her as she looks to him with a grin, nodding her head.

"It's either this or hiding out in Faery, which I'm so not going to do," she states as he smirks at her, shaking his head.

"What was it you found out about Warlow?" Claudine asks me as Sookie looks up to me for answers.

"According to the vampire texts, he truly is over five thousand years old," I tell them as they nod to me. "The texts also state he was once a full blooded fae that was turned by Lilith, the first vampire ever in existence."

"I didn't think full blooded faeries could be turned," Sookie states as she looks to Claudine.

"I have never heard of such a thing before," she says softly as she appears deep in thought. "Was he able to retain any of his fae abilities after he was turned?" she asks me as I sigh.

"Unfortunately, the texts are rather ambiguous so there is no way to know for sure what we are up against," I inform them sullenly.

"You mean to tell me we have no idea what his weaknesses or strengths may be?" Eric asks as I nod to him. "Fuck."

"No shit," Sookie says, shaking her head. "On top of all that, we still have no idea what this guy even looks like," she states sullenly. "Dammit! I've been looking for this vampire my whole life and now not only do I find out I'm betrothed to him, but he might also be some crazy, indestructible hybrid that we may not even be able to defeat."

"Sookie," Eric says softly. "We are both here to help you, we will find a way to defeat him," he tells her as he raises her hand to place a small kiss to her fingertips. She lets out a small sigh as she smiles up at him.

"Eric is right, Dear One," I tell her softly. "But until we are able to find and defeat Warlow, I ask that you come stay with Eric and I if we are to ensure your safety," I tell her, seeing her brows rise in surprise. She looks over to Claudine who nods to her.

"I think this may be best, Sookie," Claudine tells her. "Grandfather would surely approve."

"Um, I guess if you think this is for the best," she says softly as Eric gives her a grateful smile.

"Then we shall take you home with us tonight," Eric tells her. "I can set up both vampire and were guards to come to the house to keep watch over you." Sookie stands to her feet then, glaring down at the both of us.

"Did you already forget that I can take care of myself just fine?" she asks angrily "You watched me take out the vampire killer right in front of you. I don't need a fucking babysitter with me twenty four seven," she cries out, putting her hands upon her hips defiantly.

"Dear One, we're not questioning your ability as a hunter. We both know just how capable you are," I tell her calmly. "But this particular nemesis will be a challenge for even Eric and myself. We only want to keep you safe at all times." She huffs as Claudine rises to stand before her.

"Sookie, we talked about this," she says softly as Sookie sighs loudly.

"I know, I'm just sick and tired of being seen as weak and helpless, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. I took the same damn classes as you, Claudine, and I passed with flying colors. I think between the three of you, I should be more than protected," she argues as Claudine gives her a soft smile.

"I know this better than anyone, but Grandfather asked you to accept both Eric and Godric's opinions, correct?" she asks softly as Sookie sighs.

"Fine," she sighs. "But I still don't like it."

"We would never ask you to sit back and miss out on the fight," Eric assures her. "We only ask that you take adequate back up when the time comes," he explains as she grins down at him.

"Promise?" she asks as we both nod to her.

"Your backup would surely be vastly beneficial, Dear One," I tell her as she beams at us.

"Deal," she says as she holds her hand out firmly. We each shake her hand in turn as she nods to us. "Let's get out of here, then. We've got a naughty vampire that needs to be taught a lesson," she tells us with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

SPOV

Claudine and I climb into her car as I see Eric and Godric getting into Eric's red corvette together across the lot. Once we're settled and Claudine is speeding away from the bar, heading back to our house, she looks over to me in concern.

"You're sure you're okay with this, Sookie?" she asks me as I shrug.

"Like you said, Niall told me I should trust their opinions," I tell her as she gives me a pointed look.

"I know that, but you're still moving into a home with two men you've known for only a short time," she explains softly.

"Yeah, I know," I tell her as I look down to my wringing hands. "But something in my gut tells me I can trust them both, and you know Niall would never purposely put me in any real danger." She nods to me as a wide grin crosses her face.

"You think you'll have to curl up in a coffin with them?" she teases as I smack her arm.

"Oh, please," I tell her with an eye roll. "They're modern vampires, I'm sure they have regular rooms with real beds. They just have to be careful about sunlight, Claudine."

"Still, you can't tell me the thought of snuggling up between the two of them hasn't crossed your mind at least once," she teases as I grin at her.

"Maybe," I say with a shrug. "I know it's common for relationships like this to form in the supe community, but I have to confess I'm a little nervous about being with two men at the same time," I tell her as she gives me a studious glance.

"That's understandable," she tells me with a shrug. "But as protective as they are of you, I seriously doubt you have anything to worry about, Sookie. They will work to be sure you are comfortable with whatever should happen between the three of you."

"God, this is so awkward," I tell her as I raise my hands to cover my face. "I feel like I'm going to my first high school boy-girl party or something," I admit as she chuckles at me.

"That's a good thing, Cousin," she tells me with a grin. "It just proves how much you really like them."

"Maybe you're right," I say softly as we pull up to the house. I look over to see Eric and Godric climbing from the compact sports car with a smirk. Eric especially is just too tall to be tucked into such a tiny vehicle. "I just have to throw a couple bags together," I tell them as they approach me. "Um, you're welcome to come in, if you want," I tell them as they follow me into the house.

"We don't have any True Blood," Claudine informs them. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Godric tells her as I make my way to my bedroom. I duck into my closet, pulling out my luggage and when I turn around I'm left jumping at the sight of Eric and Godric standing at the closet entrance. "I, uh, just have to grab a few clothes and some weapons, it shouldn't take me long. Feel free to look around," I tell them as they turn to start looking around my room.

I place the largest bag upon my bed and zip it open before making my way to my dresser to rifle through my clothing. Luckily, my entire wardrobe is interchangeable. Leather and denim with cotton tees makes up almost the entire collection, most in black or darker colors as blood is a bitch to remove from fabric. I begin picking up clothes by the piles as I look up to see Eric and Godric looking at the collection of framed pictures upon my vanity.

"Who is this?" Godric asks me as he holds up a picture of Jason, Gran and I.

"That's my human grandmother and my brother," I tell him as he looks to me in question. "Um, Gran passed away recently, and Jason and I don't really get along. We don't talk much at all anymore," I tell him as he nods, setting the picture back upon the tabletop.

I turn to open my underwear drawer and peek over to see their backs are turned before I clutch up an armful and quickly toss them to the bottom of my luggage. Eric walks over to my closet, beginning to look through my clothing. He smirks over at me, shaking his head.

"Do you even own a dress, Sookie?" he asks as I roll my eyes at him.

"God, you sound like Claudine," I tell him as he chuckles softly. "My wardrobe tends to take a beating, so I stick with denim and leather for the most part. Dresses aren't suitable for hunting and I wouldn't want to run after a vamp in heels," I explain as he nods to me.

"Very practical," he says as I grin at him.

"Quite an impressive collection," Godric says as I turn to see him looking over my gun cabinet. I grin widely as I join him before my most prized possessions.

"They get the job done," I tell him as he opens the door, running his hand over one of my crossbows.

"Such a wide variety," he says softly as I nod to him.

"Niall wished us to be trained for all different kinds of combat and arms," I explain. "Although, I rely on my weapons much more heavily than my fellow hunters. Quinn helps me out by customizing my weapons; I'm just too petite for most store bought weaponry."

"And who is Quinn?" Eric asks as he joins us before my gun case.

"He's a good friend of mine," I tell him with a shrug. "He's a weretiger and ex-military. He's quite talented," I inform him as he nods to me. "Here, help me pack up this stuff and I'll be just about ready to go," I tell them before they're both helping me to empty my case. I drop a large duffel bag before us, and before long, it's filled with a wide array of weapons and ammo.

I duck into my bathroom and pack up my toiletries quickly, and with that, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I walk back into the room to see Eric and Godric studying the flamethrower Quinn brought me. "Like that?" I ask as they turn to look at me. "Haven't had a chance to try it out yet, but I'll bet it could do some serious damage," I tell them with a grin as Eric smirks and Godric shakes his head at me. "Well, I'm ready to go," I tell them as they set my toy back to the floor and help me gather up my bags.

We walk out of my room to run into both Claude and Claudine standing in the living room. "Well, I'm off," I tell them with a smile. "Don't become strangers."

"Of course not," Claudine tells me as she pulls me into a tight hug. "I love you," she whispers as I smile against her dark hair.

"Love you, too," I tell her as I pull away to smile at her.

"If you two get bored with Sookie here, don't hesitate to give me a call," Claude tells Eric and Godric with a wink as I roll my eyes and give the guys a sympathetic smile.

"Shut up," I tell him as I pull my annoying cousin into a hug. "You behave yourself," I tell him with a raised brow.

"And you better not," he tells me as he looks Eric and Godric up and down appreciatively. I shake my head as I walk to the front door, waving back at my cousins.

EPOV

Godric and I pack Sookie's belongings into my trunk and the three of us climb into my car, with Sookie curling herself upon Godric's lap yet again. I grin over at the two of them as we make our way into the night and back to my home.

"We have a guest room that's set up for company," I tell Sookie as she nods to me.

"Thank you," she tells me as she yawns widely. I look back to the road and before long, I glance over to see Sookie sleeping soundly against my Maker as he rubs her back gently.

"You must make for a comfortable resting place," I tell him with a smirk as he grins over at me.

"I'm just glad to see her becoming so comfortable with us," he tells me softly as I nod my agreement. "I thought it would be much more difficult to earn her acceptance of these new living arrangements."

"So did I," I concede. "But I still want to be sure she's guarded at all times. I'll call Thalia to stand guard over the house at night, and I have a werewolf in my debt that I will call to watch over her during the daylight hours."

"This is acceptable, my child," he says softly as he runs his fingers through Sookie's golden mane. "I wish only for her safety."

"Have you informed her of your affections, Godric?" I ask him softly as he smiles at me.

"I have," he tells me with a mischievous grin. "I have informed her of your own attractions to her as well, my child," he informs me as my brows rise in surprise.

"And how did she take this information?" I ask as he shrugs to me.

"I believe she will be amendable to this arrangement," he tells me as I raise a brow at him. "I told you we should not make assumptions of our fair vampire hunter, Eric. She is full of surprises, you've been witness to this yourself," he explains as I have to nod my agreement. She certainly has managed to surprise me numerous times in the short time I have known her.

We pull up to my house and Godric holds Sookie in his arms as I gather her bags from the trunk of the car. We approach the front door to have Pam swing open the door before us. She looks to Sookie's sleeping form in Godric's arms with a knowing smirk.

"Hm, a sleepover, how fun," she coos teasingly as we enter the house.

"Behave yourself, Pam," I tell her as Godric walks past us with Sookie. "Sookie is going to be staying with us for a time. She's in danger from a powerful vampire and I ask that you aide us in keeping her safe," I explain as she raises a brow at me.

"A vampire hunter seeking refuge with vampires, how ironic," she purrs as I glare down at her. "Oh, fine, I'll help keep the little faerie safe," she concedes, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Don't forget, that particular fae helped you when you were in danger," I remind her as she rolls her eyes. "It would mean a lot to both me and Godric if you would attempt to at least be civil to Sookie."

"You're right," she says with a sigh. "If it means this much to both you and my grandsire, I promise to try," she tells me as I pull her into a hug, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"That's my girl," I tell her as she grins up at me. "I'll be having Thalia stand guard over the house for a time as well," I inform her as she nods to me. "Goodnight, my child," I tell her as she places a kiss to my cheek.

"Goodnight, Eric," she tells me as she makes her way to her room. I really hope she tries to get along with Sookie, a fight between the two of them would certainly cause serious damage to both of them. I shake off those thoughts as I make my way to my daychambers. I enter the bedroom to see Godric and Sookie curled up in my bed as he gives me a soft smile.

"You really think she'll be okay with waking up between our lifeless bodies?" I ask him as I begin stripping off my clothing.

"I will feel better knowing she is near," he explains as I crawl under the covers with them.

"If she's pissed, I'm telling her this was all your idea," I tell him with a smirk as he grins at me.

"That is fine," he tells me as he leans over her sleeping form to press his lips against my own, giving me a soft kiss. "Goodnight, my child."

"Goodnight, Godric," I tell him with a warm smile as I reach up to grab my phone, texting the werewolf within my debt to be at the house in the morning. I also text my dayman, requesting he bring food to the house for our blonde boarder. I place the phone back upon my nightstand as I roll over to see Godric holding Sookie's sleeping form within his embrace.

I grin as I spoon her curvaceous, sleeping form, slinging my arm over her and resting my hand upon my Maker's waist. I could certainly get used to dying for the day just like this. I just hope Sookie is amendable to this arrangement. With that thought, I close my eyes and let the darkness take me to my day slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

SPOV

I wake in a panic. I'm being held down by something heavy and I struggle to get free as my eyes pop open in alarm. I take in the angelic, restful face of Godric before me and my anxieties calm instantly. I turn my head to see Eric's sculpted, handsome features slack in his day rest and a small smile crosses my face. I could never say it to their faces, but they are absolutely adorable in their slumber.

I remember falling asleep in the car last night, and I suppose they decided to take this bodyguard thing seriously as I am currently being held tightly between them in bed. I feel like I should maybe be pissed, but I just can't seem to wipe the contented smile from my face as I absently caress Godric's peaceful features. Shit. I'm totally falling for the two of them, there's no point denying it any longer, I think to myself with a sigh.

I wiggle between their heavy limbs and after a minute of struggling, I manage to free myself as I begin looking around the room. There are no windows, so I assume we must be underground, which would make sense for resting vampires. The large, four poster canopy bed is done up in black and red satin and I smirk, thinking it's a total vamp cliché.

I glance down then, realizing I'm not wearing any pants. Those sneaky, sneaky vampires. Granted, sleeping in leather pants wouldn't be the most comfortable venture in the world, but still. I shake my head as I look over the sleeping forms before me on the bed with a smirk. Men, fangs or no, they're all the same.

My full bladder is soon screaming at me and I make my way to a door, and peek inside to see an adjoined bathroom. Score. I make my way over to the black toilet as I look over the continued red and black décor that matches the bedroom perfectly. I stare at the huge shower longingly as I stand to wash my hands. Surely Eric wouldn't mind, I'm a house guest now after all, I tell myself with a shrug.

I turn on the hot water and strip quickly before stepping under the steaming water. Heavenly. I then realize I forgot to grab my soaps and shampoos and shrug as I grab the bottles that are lining the shower wall. I wash myself and stand under the streaming water for a time, letting it relax my tense muscles before I shut off the water and reach for a blood red towel, wrapping it around myself before walking back into the bedroom.

I find my bags set along the far wall and pull out a pair of leathers and a black, deep v-neck, along with a set of matching bra and panties. I glance over to the dead-to-the-day vampires and shrug as I let the towel fall to the floor before slipping into my clothes. I reach into my weapons bag then and pull out my wrist sheaths and pistol. I know, I'm paranoid, but it comes with the job.

Once I'm armed, I run a brush through my hair and take my toothbrush into the bathroom to brush my teeth, laying it on the counter once I'm finished with a satisfied smile. My stomach rumbles then and I soon exit the bedroom in search of food.

I find a stairway and jog up the stairs that open to a dining room. What do vampires need a dining room for? Whatever, maybe they sit around drinking blood together or something. I walk through the surprisingly normal looking dining room before finding myself in a gorgeous kitchen. "Shit," I whisper as I turn, taking in the brand new, stainless steel fixtures longingly. I open the refrigerator doors, keeping my fingers crossed, hoping I find something other than blood, and grin as I see shelves full of all different types of food.

I then remember that Eric and Godric were going to ask someone to guard me during the day and let out a sigh as I make my way through the house to peek out the front window. Sure enough, a large red pickup truck is parked in the driveway, and a rather handsome, albeit grumpy looking man is sitting on the front porch, with his muscled arms crossed over his barrel chest and a scowl on his face.

I read his thoughts quickly and gather he and Eric aren't on the best of terms and he doesn't think babysitting should be part of his job description. Great. Guess we're already off to a good start, I tell myself as I open the front door.

"Hey," I call, seeing him look to me in surprise. "I was just gonna cook up some breakfast, you hungry?" I ask him as he eyes my arms curiously and shrugs.

"I could eat," he says as he stands from the deck chair. "Alcide," he says as he holds out his hand to me.

"Sookie," I tell him as I shake his hand firmly. "Come on in, you a coffee drinker?" I ask as he shuts the front door behind us.

"Sure, I take it black," he says as I grin at him.

"Oh, I think we're gonna get along just fine, Alcide," I tell him as he sits at the kitchen counter with a grin. "I'm not much of a cook, omelets okay?" I ask as he nods to me. I start the coffee and then dig through the cupboards to dig out a frying pan as Alcide studies me closely.

"So, what's with the blades?" he asks as he motions to my arms.

"You're gonna laugh," I tell him as I crack the eggs into the black pan. "But I'm a vampire hunter," I tell him as he breaks out into rumbling laughter.

"Come on, you're fuckin' with me, right?" he asks as I shake my head at him. His face sobers as he raises his brows at me. "No, shit," he whispers as I shrug, adding cheese and ham to our eggs. "What the hell are you doing bunking with a couple fangers then?"

"It's kind of a long story," I tell him with a shrug as I dish out our omelets before pouring two cups of coffee.

"I guess so," he says as I slide his plate before him. "Thanks," he says as he begins shoveling in his breakfast. We eat in silence and Alcide stands when he finishes, thanking me once more before he takes up post outside. I clean up the dishes and decide to investigate my new home for a while before jogging back down the stairs.

GPOV

I wake to find Sookie missing from the bed and panic slightly. I rise and dress quickly, grinning at the sight of her belongings spread around the room. I could get used to sharing a space with her like this. I begin searching out the lower level of Eric's home and as I enter the armory, I grin as I see Sookie admiring the many swords and weaponry that make up Eric's vast collection.

"Good evening, Dear One," I tell her, seeing her jump before she's spinning on her heel to face me, her hand instantly going for her knife. She then lets out a small sigh of relief before taking her hand away from the blade as I grin at her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she sighs as I chuckle lightly.

"Forgive me," I tell her as I take her hand and lift it to place a chaste kiss to her knuckles. She smirks at me then.

"I didn't realize we would all be sharing the same bed," she tells me with a raised brow.

"Ah," I tell her with a small smile. "This was my doing. I hope you weren't too bothered by this." She shrugs at me as I take her hand and lead her to the leather couch set along the far wall.

"It was a bit scary waking up immobilized," she tells me with a small giggle. "But I'm not mad," She says as we sit upon the couch together. "I was a bit surprised to wake up without pants though," she quips with a crooked brow as I grin widely.

"This would be my doing as well," I inform her as she brings her face to mine with a smirk.

"You know, if you wanted to get into my pants, you shouldn't wait for me to fall asleep," she purrs, making my fangs shoot down in lust. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of my fangs and I smile around them widely.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to tease a vampire, Dear One?" I ask her as the scent of her sweet arousal begins to rise through the air, making my lust for her ignite further. It's a dangerous game she is playing now, but as she leans her face even closer to mine, I put those thoughts far from my mind.

"Who's teasing?" she purrs as she gently presses her plush lips against my own. A low growl emanates from my chest as our kiss quickly becomes heated. She runs her wet tongue across my bottom lip and I grip her delicate face between my hands, deepening our kiss to make a sweet moan escape her.

"Shit," Sookie whispers as she pulls from our kiss, blood dripping from her bottom lip as I taste her sweet ambrosia upon my tongue. I fight back the urge to lick up every drop from her face in fear of alarming her further just as Eric enters the room beside us. He stops dead in his tracks and as he takes in the scent of blood and Sookie's arousal thick in the air, his own fangs shoot down and I feel his own desire rolling through the bond.

"Is everything okay?" he asks carefully, taking in Sookie's bleeding lip as I feel him having to fight back his primal urges.

"Yeah," Sookie says with a small sigh. "Guess I just need a bit more practice French kissing vampires," she says with a sweet giggle as Eric and I both grin widely at her.

"This is something I would gladly help you with, Sookie," Eric purrs as he lowers to his knees before her, eyeing her bleeding lip longingly. Sookie glances over to me hesitantly and I nod to her with a soft smile.

"I suppose it's only f-" she starts as Eric crashes his mouth to hers, groaning at what I know to be the sweetest and most decadent blood I have ever had the pleasure of abiding in and a small smile crosses my face, seeing two of them together like this.

Eric finally pulls away, licking at his lips as Sookie gasps for air, smiling brightly at the two of us. "Well, that was fun," she says as the two of us chuckle lightly. "So what else do we have on tonight's agenda?" she quips as I let out an agitated sigh.

"Eric and I actually have to meet with the queen of Louisiana tonight," I inform her, seeing her send us a small pout.

"So I'll be stuck here all night by myself?" she asks as I shake my head.

"No," I tell her with a soft smile. "Pamela will be staying here with you, and Eric's charge, Thalia, will be standing guard."

"Pam, huh?" she asks as she cocks a brow at us. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"My child doesn't like anyone very much," Eric tells her with a chuckle. "But I'm sure she'll warm up to you soon enough."

"Great," she says with an eye roll as we both stand, grinning down at her.

"Eric, we should be heading out now," I state rather begrudgingly. Eric nods to me as I lean down to place a soft kiss to Sookie's forehead. "Please stay within the house tonight, Dear One. We shall return before dawn," I tell her, hearing her huff even as she nods her agreement.

"Have fun with Pam," Eric tells her with a smirk as he lifts her hand to lightly kiss her fingertips. "She makes for an excellent sparring partner," he informs her to make her grin widely as she waves her goodbyes once Eric and I are exiting the room together.

Eric reminds Pamela of her duties for the night before the two of us gather the evidence to show to the queen and make our way to his car together. We speed off into the night as I find myself hoping Sookie will follow our directions for the night. The drive is rather uneventful and when we pull up to the palace, we gather up the papers and vials of blood before making our way towards the large doors.

Rasul is keeping guard and he grins at the two of us as we approach. "Good evening, Northman," he says with a nod at Eric. "Godric," he says with a nod my way as we both nod to him in return.

"We seek an audience with the queen," Eric informs him as he nods, opening the large, heavy palace doors before us. We follow him through the garishly decorated castle until we come to a large, open room filled with the queen's many blood donors.

Sophie Anne is sitting at a small table, playing what looks like a child's board game with several donors and I look to Eric with a frown. I know of the queen's childish and rather foolish behavior and am certainly not looking forward to having to deal with her.

"Your Majesty," Rasul says as he bows low before her. "The Sheriff of Area 5 and his Maker are here to speak with you." The queen looks up to him with a frown as she rolls her eyes.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she spits out as Eric steps forward.

"Your Majesty, we come bearing evidence of a possible takeover," he states before the queen crosses her arms with a scowl.

"Well, what is it?" she asks irritably as I have to fight to hold my fangs in place. She may wear a crown, but her insolence is truly discourteous. Eric pulls the vials from his pocket and I hand him the manila folder, seeing the queen's eye twitch slightly. Strange.

Eric hands over the evidence, explaining to the queen what we found in Hotshot and the information we have on the drainers. "So, as you can see, someone is targeting the most powerful vampires among your retinue, your Majesty. You could be in grave danger if your kingdom was indeed rendered defenseless."

The queen remains completely unfazed this information, barely glancing over the evidence as she shrugs at Eric. "I think you're making a big deal over nothing," she states flatly as Eric and I look to her in shock. "If that is all, I have a game to finish," she tells us, turning back to the child's board game.

Eric walks back to me with his frustration flooding the bond, and I know he is just as infuriated by the queen as I. Rasul approaches us then and nods his head towards the hall. Eric flashes me a curious gaze and I shrug to him before we follow Rasul from the room together. Rasul glances around nervously before leading us into an empty room, smoothly closing the door behind us .

"What is this all about?" I ask him curiously, hearing him sigh.

"The queen is the one behind the drainings," he tells us, making us both look back to him in shock. Well, this cannot be good.


	14. Chapter 14

SPOV

I sit at the large desk in the underground armory with my weapons spread out before me. As I have nothing else to do for the rest of the evening, I may as well make use of my time, and cleaning my guns and sharpening my blades seems like a perfect solution for my boredom.

I run the soft cloth over the cold metal of my pistol, hearing someone approaching the room. I tense, reaching for a blade, before seeing Pam strutting into the room with a smirk. I remove my hand from the blade, nodding to her.

"Sookie," he says with a nod as she sits on the edge of the desk, looking down to my collection of weapons with a cocked brow. "Keeping busy, I see," she says as I shrug, continuing to make the metal gleam under the lights.

"Figured I may as well get ready for the impending hunt," I tell her as she grins widely.

"Yes, the vampire hunter, how curious," she says as I look to her with a slight frown.

"You don't really like me, do you?" I ask as she runs her finger along a silver blade, making her finger hiss and steam.

"What I think is unimportant," she says with a shrug. "The important thing is both my Maker and my Grandsire seem to be smitten with you," she says coolly. "I assume you have feelings for them as well?" she asks as I nod to her.

"I do," I concede as she gives me a studious glance.

"Good," she says with a sharp nod. "I happen to think you're good for them," she says, making my brows rise to my hairline.

"Really?" I ask in surprise, seeing her grin at me.

"I've been with them both for a long time, and I've never felt feelings like this coming from either of them. Somehow you've managed to not only bring joy to my Maker, but have pulled my Grandsire from the brink of depression as well; I suppose I should thank you for this," she explains as I look to her in shock.

"I really think you're giving me way too much credit, Pam. We just work together," I tell her as she frowns at me. I blush then at the memory of our earlier kisses before letting out a sigh. "Alright, I really like them, like a lot, and I know they both care about me, but I seriously doubt I'm the one responsible for those things you've mentioned."

"I can feel what they feel," she says as I nod my understanding. "Trust me when I say they are deeply devoted to you," she says softly. "Now, that being said, if you hurt either one of them, I'll fucking kill you, you got me?" she asks as she leans close to my face with a pointed glare.

"Chill the fuck out, Pam," I tell her as I back away from her intense stare. "I'm not gonna hurt either one of them, alright?" I tell her in a huff as she nods, backing away once more.

"Now that that's out of the way, I guess this makes us girlfriends," she says with a smirk to make me chuckle at her.

"You're an odd one, Pam," I tell her, seeing her shrug.

"So, you've got a big bad vampire after you, huh?" she asks as she lifts up one of my blades, balancing it in her hand with a grin as I nod to her.

"Yeah, Eric and Godric offered to help me take him out," I explain as she looks me over curiously.

"You're actually going to engage in the battle with them?" she asks as I nod, grinning widely.

"They promised to let me in on the hunt," I tell her as she raises a brow. "Hey, I'm a hell of a lot tougher than I look, alright? I've taken out plenty of vamps since I joined the force," I tell her as she smirks.

"I'm starting to see why they are both so enamored with you, Little Hunter," she tells me to make me roll my eyes at her. "But you do realize you're putting your life in danger, going up against something so powerful as a mere human, correct?" she asks as I sigh.

"God, yes, I know, alright?" I sigh out. "I already told the guys I won't hunt him alone, and I meant it."

"And this is a smart plan," she says as I nod to her. "But perhaps you should take certain precautions to protect not only yourself, but both Eric and Godric as well."

"What do you mean?" I ask in puzzlement.

"Have you given any thought to bonding with them?" she asks as my jaw drops in shock.

"A blood bond?" I cry out as she nods solemnly. "Doesn't that seem a bit extreme?"

"Considering what you're up against, no, not at all," she says smoothly as I shake my head.

"I don't know, Pam. I'm not sure if permanently binding myself to them is the best idea," I explain carefully as she shrugs.

"I just think you should give it some thought. It would enhance your fighting abilities and Eric and Godric would be able to find you if something were to happen; it's certainly something you should consider if you're serious about joining the fight with them," she explains as my head spins with her words.

"I'll give it some thought," I concede softly. Is she right? Should I really consider forming a permanent tie between the three of us? I know having their blood in me will increase my speed and strength, which will of course be beneficial, but I can't help but wonder what would happen if our relationship were to sour.

We've hardly had time to get to know one another; could I truly go to such extremes with near strangers? I mean, I feel safe around them, sure, and of course I like them, but it seems like doing something like this pushes a casual crush to something much more meaningful and deep. Am I willing to accept this kind of relationship from them? I guess I have a lot to think about.

EPOV

"What the fuck do you mean the queen is the one behind the drainings?" I demand of a nervous looking Rasul.

"It's precisely as I've said," he says softly as he checks the door for any trespassers.

"But what could her reasoning be? She has effectively put her state at risk from any intruders," Godric asks.

"I know that, and you understand this, but the queen…," he says shaking his head. "I fear the queen has succumbed to madness," he states dejectedly. "She somehow got it in her head that someone was trying to overthrow her. She's completely paranoid and for whatever reason, she decided that taking out any competition for the crown was her only chance at remaining queen."

"She's fucking insane," I spit out as my fangs shoot down in anger. "She's putting the entire state at risk with her paranoid delusions."

"You think I don't know that?" Rasul states in agitation. "Why do you think I'm telling you about this now? I need your help in getting her removed from the throne. She's no longer capable of running the state and I can't sit by and watch as she runs the kingdom into the ground."

"We must go to the Magister with these claims," Godric states as I nod to him.

"Would you be willing to stand witness at her tribunal?" I ask Rasul, seeing him nod assertively.

"Of course, whatever you need," he says as he listens at the door once more. "The queen has eyes everywhere, I need to be getting back before she becomes suspicious," he says as he cracks open the door. "Just tell me when you have the date set with the Magister, I'll be there," he says softly before slipping back into the hall.

"What a fucking mess," I whisper as Godric and I exit the room together. We exit the palace, careful to avoid possible conspirators as we make our way back to my car. Once we are safely inside, I rev the engine and speed from the lot as my anger with the child queen builds.

"I had not realized the queen had become so incapacitated," Godric tells me as I glance over at him.

"She's a fucking child, she always has been," I snap angrily as Godric places his hand upon my shoulder, sending me waves of tranquility through the bond to make my anger begin to subside. I give him a grateful smile as he nods to me.

"As disturbing as this realization is, my child, we still have the problem of Warlow to contend with," Godric says softly to make me sigh.

"You're right," I tell him. "We will contact the Magister, but after the tribunal is concluded, this problem will be out of our hands. Sookie on the other hand, is still in danger."

"I wish to ask her to bond to us," Godric says softly as I look to him in surprise.

"I can't see her being accepting of this, Godric. We're already pushing at her boundaries, having her move in with us and accepting the guards we've put in place," I explain as he shakes his head lightly.

"This isn't enough, Eric. We need to keep her protected at all costs," he says solemnly. "We must find a way to explain this in a way she will understand."

"If it means this much to you, we will try," I agree as I give him a soft smile. He nods to me before turning to look out at the passing night. I can feel his anxiety and I hope we can succeed in keeping Sookie safe for not only her sake, but for my Maker's as well.

Once we return home, we enter the house to find that all is quiet within. I panic slightly as we begin making our way through the house together, searching for both Sookie and Pam. We enter the lower level of the house to hear the unmistakable sounds of fighting and the two of us rush to the end of the hall, throwing open the doors in alarm.

A smile crosses my face as I take in Pam and Sookie sparring together with swords from my collection. Godric smiles up at me as we both lower to sit on the couch to take in the show before us. Pam is an excellent fighter as I have trained her myself, but Sookie is keeping her own as the two of them proceed to clash swords with a practiced grace.

"She really is something special," I tell Godric who is taking in the show with a serene smile.

"That she is," he says reverently as the girls still their movements and turn to us with matching smiles.

"So good to see my favorite girls getting along," I say as I stand from the couch. Pam grins at me and Sookie shakes her head with a smirk

"Thanks for the practice, Pam," Sookie gasps, wiping the sweat from her brow as Pam nods to her.

"Anytime, Hunter," she coos as they replace the swords along the far wall.

"So, how was your meeting?" Sookie asks us as she makes her way across the room.

"We were able to expose the culprit," Godric informs her to make her grin widely.

"That's great," she says as she looks to us, her brow furrowing. "So why do you look pissed?"

"The queen of Louisiana is the one behind the attacks," I spit out as Pam looks to me in shock and Sookie looks more confused. "She's lost her fucking mind, but we'll see her dethroned for her actions."

"Fucking Sophie Anne," Pam spits out, shaking her head. "I'll be glad to see that crazy bitch lose the crown."

Sookie yawns widely then and Godric walks to her, pulling her hand into his as she gives him a soft smile. "Are you ready to retire for the evening, Dear One?" he asks, earning a small nod.

"Pam wiped me out," she says, flashing a grin to my smiling child. Godric leads her from the room and I step before Pam with a wide grin.

"You're warming up to the little fae, aren't you?" I tease as she smirks at me.

"I'm starting to see what all the fuss is about," she purrs. "We had a little female bonding time tonight; she's not so bad." I pull her into a hug and place a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Thank you for helping to keep her safe," I tell her as she nods to me.

"Think nothing of it," she says with a shrug. "This house could use some more estrogen," she quips with a smirk as I shake my head at her. She leans up to kiss my cheek then. "Sleep well, Eric."

"And you as well, my child," I tell her before we go our separate ways. I pull out my cell phone and shoot an email to the Magister before walking into my daychambers. I once again see Sookie and Godric curled up in the large bed together and can't help but grin. "I take it she wasn't upset about the new sleeping arrangements?" I tease as Godric shakes his head with a grin. I strip off my clothes and crawl into bed beside them.

"I emailed the Magister, we need only wait for his response, which I'm sure will be prompt," I tell him as he nods to me. "Did you discuss the bond at all?" I ask as he runs his knuckle over Sookie's sleeping cheek, shaking his head.

"Tomorrow evening we can both discuss it with her," he informs me as I nod my agreement. I lean over Sookie's sleeping form and place a soft kiss to his lips. "Sleep well, Godric."

"Sleep well," he tells me as the two of us settle our limbs around Sookie's warm, slumbering form. I take in her sweet scent with a small smile. I'm still surprised to see how quickly she has grown attached to the both of us, but I suppose we have both fallen for her just as quickly.

Tomorrow night we will discuss forming a blood bond with her, and I hope she will understand how important this will be for her own protection as well as for mine and Godric's peace of mind. I close my eyes and let this thought take me to my day rest.


	15. Chapter 15

SPOV

I wake in a tangle of heavy limbs once more and a smile stretches across my face as I remember I'm being held between Eric and Godric. I open my eyes to see their sleeping faces resting on either of my shoulders. I run my knuckles over each of their soft cheeks as I think over just how different my life has become since I met these two ancient vampires.

Never before would I have thought I could actually have feelings for a vampire, hell, I could hardly look at a vamp without tensing and reaching for a weapon. Now, here I lay in the combined embrace of these two vampire sheriffs who have somehow managed to work their way into my heart. Perhaps Pam is right in suggesting I bond to them both. I suppose it's at least something we should discuss together.

I let out a soft sigh as I wiggle my way free of their heavy limbs and make my way to the large bathroom to shower and ready myself for the day. Once I'm dressed and adequately armed, I jog up the stairs, intent on filling my stomach before noting the heavenly scent of syrup and bacon floating down the stairwell. I enter the upstairs cautiously and grin as I see Claudine flipping pancakes through the air.

"Morning, Cousin," she tells me with a grin as I stare down to the buffet she has prepared already. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starved," I tell her as I pour three cups of coffee.

"Who's the third cup for?" she asks curiously as I take a sip.

"Alcide, he's my daytime babysitter," I explain as she nods to me. "We got enough to feed him? He's a big guy."

"I think I went a little overboard here, so there's plenty to go around," she says with a shrug. I make my way to the front porch and look out to see Alcide sitting in the porch chair once more. I open the door and he grins at me.

"You hungry?" I ask as he stands, nodding. "Come on in, you're in luck this morning; my cousin's an excellent cook," I tell him as he follows me to the kitchen. "Claudine, this is Alcide. Alcide, meet my cousin, Claudine."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," Alcide says politely as he sits at the kitchen counter.

"Ditto, now let's dig in, I'm ravished," Claudine says dramatically. The three of us eat together, sharing small talk comfortably, and once Alcide is finished, he leaves to stand guard outside once more. Claudine and I clean up the kitchen together before sitting at the counter with fresh cups of coffee.

"So, how go the new living arrangements?" she asks with a smirk as I feel my cheeks warm slightly, remembering the shared kisses with the sheriffs from last night.

"Things are going well," I tell her, fidgeting slightly as she cocks her dark brow at me.

"Well?" she questions. "You're sharing a house with two men that I know for a fact you are crushing on hard, and all you can say is things are going well?"

"Ugh, God, Claudine, things are going amazing, okay? Is that better?" I sigh out as she grins, nodding to me. I think over my conversation with Pam last night as I take in a deep, calming breath. "What do you know about blood bonds?" I ask her softly, seeing her jaw drop in surprise.

"They've asked you to bond with them?" she asks in shock as I shake my head.

"No, actually it was Pam who suggested it," I explain with a shrug. "But I'm wondering if maybe I should go ahead and ask them about it." Claudine pulls me into a tight hug then and my brows rise in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" I ask as she pulls away with a grin.

"I'm just so happy for you," she says as I shake my head, rolling my eyes at her.

"I'm not getting married, Claudine, I'm just asking about possibly starting a bond with them," I sigh out as she huffs at me.

"Well, it's a step in the right direction," she retorts as I roll my eyes once more. "Fine, you want to know what I know of blood bonds?" she asks as I nod to her. "I know they aren't taken lightly, for one," she says with a raised brow. "I also know that once the third exchange is made, the bond is unbreakable."

"That's the part that worries me," I admit softly. "What if something should happen between us? We'd be connected to one another for the rest of my life. I'm not sure if I'm really ready for such a large commitment."

"It takes three exchanges to cement the bond, Sookie," she says as she takes my hand into hers. "If you do the first or even the second exchange and decide you want out, you'd still have the chance to change your mind."

I think this over as I nod my agreement. She's right, of course. It's not like I'd have to do the three exchanges all at once. I can take my time in deciding whether or not I'm really ready to commit fully before getting myself in too deep.

"I think I should at least ask about doing the first exchange," I muse. "The enhanced abilities will put me in a better standing against Warlow, and if I ever was in any danger they would both be alerted right away."

"Speaking of Warlow," she says tentatively as I sit at attention. "I asked Niall about fae-vampire hybrids and he had never heard of such a thing happening before."

"Well, shit," I sigh dejectedly. "For now at least, I'll just treat him like any other vampire I've hunted. Fae or not, he can't be truly immortal, I'll find a way to send him to his true death."

"I have no doubt you'll do just that," Claudine tells me with a wide grin.

GPOV

I wake from my day slumber with a small smile on my face as I take in the sweet scent of Sookie embedded in the soft bedding beneath me. I am still just as infatuated as the first night I set eyes upon the golden fae in Eric's office, and I know I must find a way to explain to her just how important it is for her to accept the bond between both Eric and myself.

I know she would never sit back and let Eric and I defeat Warlow alone and since we promised her we would not ask her to do so, it is imperative we keep her as protected as we possibly can. The bond may not make her immortal, but it will at least heighten her abilities, giving her a better standing against such a powerful enemy.

I sigh as I rise to ready myself for the evening. I only hope Sookie will listen to our reasoning. I know just how tenacious she can be, and I don't want to risk pushing her away, especially now as we are just starting to develop a relationship with her.

I finish showering and dressing and leave the bedroom in search of Sookie with worry weighing heavily upon me. I search the expansive lower level of the house and follow her sweet scent to find her reading in Eric's office. She looks up at me with a kind smile as I enter the room and I make my way to her, seeing her sit up and pat the couch beside her, inviting me to sit beside her.

"How was your day, Dear One?" I ask her as she leans back against the arm of the sofa and stretches her leather clad legs over my lap. I smile softly as I place my hands upon her legs, caressing the soft material as she grins at me.

"It was good, Claudine visited me this morning," she informs me as I nod to her. "She told me she asked Niall about what you found in the vampire texts concerning Warlow," she says with a small frown. "He said he's never heard of a full fae being turned, so I guess we're still pretty clueless about this guy."

"Then we must proceed with great caution, Dear One," I tell her as she nods with worry etched across her delicate features. "With this in mind, there's something I wish to ask of you," I tell her hesitantly. "Eric and I wish to form a blood bond with you in an attempt to keep you protected." Sookie giggles softly then and I look to her in puzzlement as she shakes her head at me with a grin.

"Pam actually mentioned a possible bonding last night," she says as I look to her in surprise. "And I've been giving it a bit of thought; Claudine and I were actually discussing this very thing while she was here today."

"And what conclusion have you come to concerning this?" I ask cautiously as she appears thoughtful.

"I know of the benefits of the bond already, and I understand how important it is to take every possible advantage into a fight," she says as I nod my agreement. "I'm just not sure how I feel about being permanently tied," she adds quietly as she looks to me in concern. I cannot say this isn't somewhat painful to hear her admit, but I suppose I can understand her hesitation.

"I can understand why you may feel this way," I assure her, hearing her lets out a small sigh of relief. "But you would at least be willing to start the bond between both Eric and I, correct?"

"Of course," she agrees with a wide smile as I feel my anxieties melting away. I lean forward, placing a soft kiss to her lips as I hear Eric enter the room behind us. I pull away with a smile, seeing Sookie glance up to grin at Eric. "Sleep well?" she asks as he chuckles lightly.

"Like the dead," he quips as Sookie sits up against me, giving Eric space to sit behind her. She leans back against his chest and looks back and forth at the two of us with a soft smile. "I assume you told her about the bond?" he asks me as he tucks a golden tendril behind Sookie's ear. I nod to him and he smiles down to Sookie. "And you're okay with this?" he asks as she nods to him.

"I am," she states firmly as Eric grins at me. "So, what's the best way to do this?" she asks us as Eric's grin widens and my own expression mirrors his. Eric gently lifts Sookie to sit upon his lap and I follow his lead as I slide nearer, wrapping my legs around the two of them and pressing my chest along Sookie's front. She gives me a heated gaze and the sweet, intoxicating scent of her arousal lifts into the air around us, igniting my lust for the golden beauty.

"Eric and I will drink from your throat together, and you will take turns drinking from our wrists, Dear One," I huskily inform her, seeing her nod lightly, with the slightest blush rising up her golden cheeks. She takes a deep, calming breath as Eric wraps an arm around her shoulders tightly before she places her hands upon my shoulders with a slight nod.

"Ready?" Eric whispers against her ear as I feel a slight tremble of desire run through her petite form. She nods and Eric looks to me as he bites into his wrist. "Drink until the flow stops," he tells her as he brings his wrist before her and I watch as her plush lips lock upon his wrist.

I lick along the golden column of Sookie's throat, relishing this moment before meeting the blue eyed gaze of my child. We strike in unison at either side of Sookie's delicate throat and my eyes close in pleasure as Sookie's sweet life force flows into me.

Sookie lets out a sweet moan and when her hips begin rocking between us, I lose myself in my pleasure, rolling my hips, and rubbing my throbbing erection against her as a low growl escapes my throat. Soon, I release my fangs from her silken skin, languidly licking every drop of her blood before bringing my wrist to my mouth. I lock eyes with Sookie, watching as she licks the last remnants of Eric's blood from his wrist as I gingerly bite into my own.

Sookie gently takes my arm into her hands, bringing my wrist to her hot mouth, her eyes half lidded in desire as my lust for her rises. Her wet, swollen lips lock upon me and as she begins sucking lightly, I lean forward to place soft, wet kisses along the column of her newly healed throat. Sookie's hips grind between us more eagerly then and Eric groans softly at the feel of her as I press myself against Sookie's front, letting her feel just how much she is affecting me with her sweet attentions.

I soon feel my climax approaching, and as Sookie takes one final draw from my wrist, stars explode behind my eyes and my head drops to Sookie's shoulder as my body shudders with my release. Sookie pulls her mouth from my wrist; gasping softy from what I can only assume is her own climax as the scent of her desire has thickened around us and I can feel her heightened lust flowing through the small bond we now share.

"Shit," she whispers softly as her head drops to my shoulder and I feel her moist, warm breath against the crook of my neck. "That was intense," she breathes against me as Eric chuckles lightly, wrapping his long arms around the two of us as we relax against one another in our sated states.

Soon, Sookie's breathing becomes shallow and I glance down to see her sleeping against me once more. I look up to Eric to see him shaking his head with a small smile. "I fear we have exhausted our mighty hunter," he tells me as we both look upon Sookie's angelic sleeping form between us. I run my fingers through her glossy tresses as Eric presses a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"I would like to take Sookie out on a proper date," I inform Eric as he grins at me. "I believe Sookie would appreciate this gesture," I explain as his grin widens.

"In all your two thousand years, have you ever followed the human customs of courting?" he asks me as I smirk at him.

"Perhaps not, but I wish to do this for her," I tell him as I stand from the couch and Eric settles Sookie's slumbering form in his arms as he stands to join me. We enter the bedroom together and as Eric settles Sookie under the covers, I locate pen and paper to leave Sookie a note, telling her of our plans for tomorrow evening. I leave the note resting upon Sookie's phone and turn to see Eric gazing upon Sookie's sleeping form with longing in his eyes.

"Will we be forming the second bond tomorrow evening after our date then?" Eric asks me as he looks down to her with a soft smile. I sigh, shaking my head to make Eric look back to me in confusion.

"Sookie is concerned about becoming permanently bound to us for now," I inform him as I feel his matching feelings of melancholy flowing through the bond. "She still may change her views, but we must wait for her to decide when she is ready."

"I only hope this is enough to keep her safe in the meantime," Eric says softly as he gently caresses Sookie's arm, with worry etched upon his face.

"Do not fret, my child, we will work to keep her protected," I inform him as I lean forward to press my lips upon his, kissing him softly.

"I hope you're right," he tells me softly.


	16. Chapter 16

SPOV

The alarm on my phone wakes me from a deep sleep and I lift my arm to turn it off as my hand slips over a piece of paper. Strange. I grip both the phone and paper into my hand, lowering them to me. I turn off the alarm and then look over the slip of paper as a wide smile crosses over my face. It seems the sheriffs would like to escort me for a night on the town this evening.

My cheeks warm slightly as I recall the events of last night. I agreed to the first exchange, and although I knew exchanging blood could be rather intimate, I never expected things to become so heated and intense between the three of us. Not that I'm complaining, because holy shit, was it ever hot, I was just surprised by how strongly my body reacted to the exchange.

I smile down to the resting forms of Eric and Godric as I wonder once more if I could bind myself to them completely. They both are being so patient and understanding with me, and for this I am immensely grateful. I know I still need more time to decide if that's truly what I want and it seems they are more than willing to give me the time I need to do just that.

I wiggle my way free of their heavy limbs and make my way to the shower as I wonder where they might be taking me for our date tonight. I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised they would be interested in conventional dating as this is not so much the norm for vampires, especially ones as ancient as the two of them.

I step out of the shower and stand before the mirror, taking in my new appearance. My eyes seem to be brighter and my hair certainly wasn't this light yesterday. I lean in closer and see my complexion is perfectly clear as a small smile forms on my face. Well, this is certainly a perk I hadn't expected from the blood exchange. Cool.

I make my way from the steam filled bathroom to look over my clothing with a small frown. Shit. Somehow I feel like my usual jeans or leathers wouldn't exactly be appropriate date attire. I let out a small sigh as I pick up my phone and text Claudine. I'm sure she would only be too happy to help me find something for tonight. I dress quickly and as I jog up the stairs I hear the loud "pop" signifying my cousin's prompt arrival.

"You up for a shopping trip today?" I ask her as she grins widely, nodding to me. "I suppose we should probably inform my guard," I tell her as I turn to make my way to the front door. Claudine grips my wrist tightly then and I turn back to see her studying me closely with a small smirk.

"Hold your horses," she tells me as she looks me over curiously. Shit. I should have known I couldn't hide this from her, but I suppose she would have found out sooner or later anyways. "You made the first exchange last night, didn't you?" she asks excitedly as she leads me to the couch. We sit together as she grins at me, waiting for an explanation for my new and improved appearance.

"Yes, we made the first exchange," I admit as I feel my cheeks warm, remembering climaxing between the two sheriffs on the couch last night.

"Oh my God! You had sex with them too?" she exclaims as I glare at her.

"No, we didn't have sex," I hiss out, hoping Alcide can't hear us through the window. "God, Claudine," I huff with an eye roll. She only grins at me, apparently not at all concerned with my embarrassment.

"Well, what happened?" she asks curiously as I shrug at her.

"We exchanged blood, duh," I tell her as she cocks a brow at me. Yeah, should have figured she wouldn't let me get away with that one. "Fine, things got a little, well, heated between the three of us, but we just made the first exchange, it's nothing to get so worked up about. They're just doing this to keep me protected, remember?"

"Hm," is her only response as she continues to eye me inquisitively. She can be so annoying and intrusive sometimes. "So what are we shopping for today?" she asks curiously as I let out yet another si

"Actually, I was hoping you might help me pick out a dress," I admit sheepishly as she lifts a brow at me.

"So, are you gonna tell me what it is prompting this drastic change in fashion, or are you gonna make me beg?" Claudine asks with a grin as I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, already knowing how she's going to react and not looking forward to more of her over-enthusiasm this morning. Maybe I should have called Claude instead.

"Eric and Godric have asked me to accompany them to dinner tonight," I inform her as she stares at me, open jawed.

"They asked you out on an actual date?" she asks in shock as I nod, blushing slightly. "And you want me to help you dress for this momentous occasion? You have no idea just how long I've waited for this day, Cousin," she says as she puts her arm around me and pulls me into a half hug. "My little girl is growing up so fast," she jibes, wiping away imaginary tears as I elbow her playfully.

"You're such an ass," I tell her with a smirk as I rise from the couch.

"This may be, but you love me," she tells me, pulling me into a hug. "Now, let's go find you the perfect dress for tonight," she says as she pulls away with a beaming grin.

EPOV

I wake for the evening and instantly check the small bond I have with Sookie. I feel slight trepidation coming from her, but this is almost masked completely by her obvious excitement. I grin, relishing the feel of her emotions flowing through me. We formed the bond as a means of protection for her, but feeling her like this is certainly a benefit I know I'll enjoy.

I ready quickly with a small smile, knowing we will be taking Sookie out tonight. I've never actually courted anyone before, and I thought it a strange request of Godric to make at first, but find myself looking forward to tonight despite this. I believe Godric's assessment is correct about Sookie appreciating this gesture, especially now as I feel her excitement buzzing through me.

After I am ready for our evening, I follow the bonds I have with both Sookie and Godric to find them upstairs in the living room, sitting together on the sofa. They stand together as I enter and I stop dead in my tracks as I take in Sookie's surprising attire. Fucking hell, she's gorgeous.

Thus far, I've only seen her clad in jeans or leathers with simple, cotton shirts, but these articles apparently have not done her body justice as she looks absolutely stunning in this pale, blue dress of hers. The lace covered, tight fitting garment hugs her curvaceous form in a most delicious way, showing off both her ample cleavage and toned legs. It's a pity she doesn't dress this way more often, the look certainly suits her. But I suppose given her chosen career, it wouldn't exactly be practical for her.

"Sookie," I say, placing my hands upon her shoulders and looking her over appreciatively. "You look absolutely beautiful," I tell her earnestly, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as she lets out a sweet giggle.

"Yeah, well you clean up alright yourself, Sheriff," she quips as I smirk down at her. Pam enters the room then, eyeing us curiously as she stalks towards the three of us with a smirk.

"Good evening, my child," I greet her as she looks over Sookie appreciatively. "I hear I have you to thank for suggesting a possible bond with Sookie," I tell her as she grins at me, pulling Sookie into a half hug.

"That's what girlfriends are for, correct, Little Hunter?" she asks Sookie as she grins at Pam. "I'm glad you took my advice," she adds with a wink as Sookie nods to her. "Now, what are the three of you up to tonight?" she asks as she looks over Sookie once more.

"They're taking me out to dinner tonight," Sookie informs her as Pam raises a brow at me. I shrug at her and she looks over to Godric with a grin, shaking her head.

"I suppose I have the evening to myself then, the three of you have fun," she purrs, shooting me a wink before vamping herself from the house.

"Well, we ready to hit the road?" Sookie asks as Godric nods to me.

"Of course, Dear One," he tells her as the three of us make our way to the garage together. Godric walks to his black BMW, pulling out his keys as Sookie and I climb into the backseat of the car together.

"You mean to tell me you two had a car with more than two seats this whole time?" Sookie asks us with a smirk as Godric begins to back the car from the house.

"Yes," I tell her with a smirk as she grins, shaking her head at us. "But you can't tell us you didn't enjoy getting cozy in the front seat with us," I quip as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she says to make Godric and I chuckle softly. I grin at her, reaching over to wrap my arm around her waist before pulling her against me tightly as I see her grin up at me.

"The Magister called earlier tonight," Godric solemnly informs me as I look up to catch his somber gaze in the rearview mirror. "Sophie Anne's tribunal is set to take place two nights from now." I let out a sigh as Sookie looks back and forth between us curiously.

"So, I'm guessing you two have to attend this little shindig?" she asks as I nod to her.

"Unfortunately, yes," I concede with a sigh. I'm certainly not looking forward to having to deal with more of the queen's childish antics, although seeing her pay for her crimes will be worth it I suppose.

"I already informed Rasul; he assured me he will attend and is still willing to stand witness against the queen," he says as I nod to him.

"Good, did the Magister mention possible replacements for the queen should she be found guilty?" I ask Godric as he shakes his head at me with a frown.

"You are both old and powerful enough to take over as king," Sookie muses thoughtfully. "Wouldn't either of you be interested in taking the throne?"

"Fuck no," I tell her in irritancy. "I try and stay out of politics just as much as possible. I'm perfectly content remaining the big fish in my small pond of Area 5."

"And what about you, Godric?" she asks curiously as Godric shakes his head.

"This is something Eric and I have similar opinions on, Dear One," he tells her as she nods to him. "I am content helping Eric run his area for the time."

"But aren't you the sheriff of your own area?" she asks curiously as I look to Godric in concern. I've been wondering for a while now exactly what he will chose to do now that he's overcome his bout of depression.

"I am," he starts. "But I have left my second, Isabelle, in charge of Area 9 for a while now. I was actually thinking of having her take over for me permanently," he says as I grin at him.

"You would want to stay on in Louisiana with us?" I ask as he nods with a soft smile. Sookie grins up at the two of us then and I smile down to her, silently thanking Odin for this small miracle he has sent us.

"So, where are we going tonight?" she asks, changing the subject.

"There's a new supe restaurant that has just opened up in Monroe," I inform her as she nods. "They have a wide selection of synthetic bloods as well as a varied selection of foods to choose from."

"So, I have to ask," she says hesitantly. "You two are taking me out on a date," she starts as we both nod to her. "Does this mean we're like, dating? Like am I supposed to introduce you as my boyfriends now or something?" she asks as Godric and I both chuckle.

"I do not believe I have ever held that title before, Dear One," Godric tells her with a grin. "But you may introduce me however you wish," he adds as he pulls into the full parking lot. Sookie grins at him and looks to me as I smirk down at her.

"I suppose you could consider the three of us dating now," I tell her with a shrug. "I believe this is what humans would call it anyways," I explain as she nods her understanding. "So, are you ready to accompany us on our first date, Lover?" I ask as she smirks at me, taking my hand into hers, squeezing it gently.

"Of course," she says as I help her exit the car. "Lover," she whispers softly, shaking her head to make me chuckle lightly. Godric takes her other hand into his own then before the three of us make our way into the crowded restaurant together.


	17. Chapter 17

SPOV

Eric and Godric lead me into the crowded supe restaurant as I find myself smiling up at the two of them. They're both receiving rather blatant ogling from the many women surrounding us, but they both seem completely oblivious to any of it. I smirk as I notice a few sneers aimed my way. Eat your heart out, ladies, they're with me tonight.

It doesn't take long for us to be seated, and I assume they must have connections in the supe community, they are sheriffs after all. They sit to either side of me before we begin looking over our menus together. I hear someone clear their throat then and look up in surprise to see Colman, Preston and Ben standing before our table. Oh, dear Lord, just shoot me now.

"Sookie," Colman says, eyeing me appreciatively as Preston stares at me open mouthed. I glance over to see Ben eyeing both Godric and Eric intensely as I silently wish I could crawl under the table right about now.

"Hey guys, checking out the new digs?" I ask in an attempt to keep the conversation light, and hopefully brief. Preston shakes off his reverie, before shooting me a devious grin.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you looking quite so feminine, Princess," he tells me with a smirk as I fight back the urge to flip him off. Ass. Colman elbows him for me and I give him a grateful smile as he nods to me.

"The food here is excellent," Colman tells me with a grin. "And I've heard the blood selections are unmatched," he adds as I look over to see Eric and Godric studying the men before us curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say, remembering myself after my initial shock. "Eric, Godric, this is Colman and these are his partners, Preston and Ben," I tell them pointing out each of the fae hunters before us. "Guys, these are the sheriffs Claudine and I have been working with," I tell them as they nod to one another.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Godric says politely to make me I glance over at him with a small smile.

"Gentleman," Eric says with a nod to them.

"Well," Colman says. "We'll leave you to it then, enjoy your evening," he says, shooting me a wink as grin at him, thankful for his quick departure. I let out a sigh of relief as I watch the three of them leaving the restaurant together.

"So, those are a few of your fellow hunters?" Eric asks as I nod to him.

"Colman's cool, he's dating Claudine right now," I tell them as they nod. "Preston, well, Preston is Preston," I say with an eye roll. "And Ben is new to the force," I say with a shrug.

"I did not care for the way this Ben was eyeing you, Dear One," Godric states as I look over to him with a smirk. Protective vampire boyfriends.

"Well, that's probably because he has a bit of a crush on me," I inform them as they both tense beside me. I roll my eyes at the two of them, sighing. "He's the one I told you had asked me out," I direct at Godric. "The one I told you I have absolutely no interest in, remember?" Godric nods to me and lifts my hand to place a chaste kiss to my palm.

"Forgive me, I suppose I have nothing to be jealous about, Dear One," he says softly.

"Well, I don't care for him or Preston," Eric tells me with a slight frown to make me smirk at him.

"That's because you're an overprotective vampire with a crush," I tease as he smirks down at me.

"Perhaps you're right about this, Lover," he tells me as he leans over to place a kiss upon my forehead. "Now have you made your selection for dinner already?" he asks as I nod, pointing out my choices to him. The waiter arrives then and Eric orders for the three of us as I sit back, relaxing against the two of them in the soft booth.

GPOV

Our waiter returns with the blood Eric and I ordered along with Sookie's drink. I hand her the alcoholic beverage as I admire her once more this evening. She is a beautiful woman, and this dress she has chosen for the evening only enhances her natural beauty further. I do not know what I did in my two thousand years upon this earth to deserve the company of such an incredible woman, but I'm grateful none the less.

"Have you noted any changes since the bonding, Dear One?" I ask her after taking a sip of my synthetic blood.

"Just the physical changes so far," she answers with a shrug. "Although, I suppose I should test out my newfound strength and agility to get a feel for it."

"I had noticed your hair and eyes seemed a bit brighter this evening," Eric remarks as she nods to him with a grin.

"And my complexion is clearer than it's ever been. I look like I just walked out of the spa," she remarks with a soft giggle as Eric and I grin down to her.

"You're just as beautiful as ever, Dear One," I tell her, seeing a soft pink crawl up her cheeks as I feel the beginnings of lust rising through the small bond between us. Sookie's dinner arrives then and as she takes her first bite, a soft moan escapes her throat to instantly ignite both mine and Eric's desires for the oblivious fae sitting between us.

"This is delicious," she moans out as we look down to her with heated gazes. Her brows rise in surprise as she takes in our hungry stares. Her cheeks darken to a bright pink as the sweet scent of her arousal rises up around us.

"Lover, you make the most tantalizing sounds while you eat, did you realize this?" Eric asks huskily as she shakes her head, a small smile forming on her pink lips.

"So, that's why you're both looking at me like I'm dessert right now?" she asks as Eric grins over at me. I bring my face down to Sookie's throat, running my nose along the smooth expanse of skin to send a thrill of shivers through her. A small smile forms on my lips at her eager reaction to such a light touch.

"Remember what I told you about teasing vampires, Dear One?" I breathe against her ear, nipping it lightly as she begins to look around the restaurant nervously.

"Um, but I didn't-, well, shit," she says softly as a low chuckle emanates from my chest. I glance down to see Eric's hand trailing lightly up Sookie's exposed thigh, teasing along the lace edge of her dress to make her gasp lightly.

"I think we should get this dinner to go, Lover," Eric whispers to her as he signals the waiter. Sookie grins at us then, shaking her head lightly as I feel her desire rising through the bond. The waiter makes quick work of placing her dinner in a box before Eric and I place our money on the table, standing together with Sookie wrapped between the two of us.

EPOV

As we exit the restaurant together, I pick Sookie up into my arms to make her squeak in surprise. Godric and I rush to the car and I slide into the back seat with Sookie held tightly in my lap. We are driving off at top speeds as Sookie lets out a sweet giggle.

"Reminder to self, do not eat in front of vampire boyfriends unless wanting to be ravished by said boyfriends," Sookie teases as I smirk down to her, taking the box of food from her hands and setting it on the seat beside us.

"If you wish to be ravished, you need only ask, Lover," I breathe out against her throat, bringing a small hum of desire from her. I begin trailing soft, wet kisses along her throat and she grips the front of my shirt tightly in her small fists as her eyes close in pleasure. "So eager," I breathe against her ear, licking along the shell as I trail my hand softly up the smooth expanse of her thigh.

"Eric," she whispers softly, igniting my lust even more as she turns her head, bringing her soft lips to my own. Fuck. She's amazing. She kisses me softly, bringing her small hands up to cup my face gently and I lose myself in her soft, sweet attentions upon me.

The car slams into park then and I pull away to see we're already home. Godric must have broken every law of the road to get us home so quickly, and as I see him rush out the door a small smile forms on my face as I see Sookie's brows shoot up in surprise.

Godric throws open our door and before he has the chance to leap inside to join us, I exit the car in a smooth movement, grinning down at him with Sookie held firmly in my arms. He nods to me and the two of us rush to our bedchambers with Sookie in tow, the eager fae now gripping onto me tightly as we rush through the bedroom door together.

I sit Sookie upon the bed and Godric and I step back to admire her flushed, eager form as she gazes at us lustfully. We strip quickly before her and lean against the bed, crawling toward her together as she grins widely. She rises to her knees and Godric lifts her lace dress over her head as I run my hands along the smooth, exposed skin of her abdomen.

I feel slight hesitation coming from her then and Godric looks to me in concern as Sookie sits before us with a small sigh. Shit. We've pushed her too far. "I'm sorry, I want to, I'm just, well," she starts nervously as Godric pulls her to sit against his chest, smoothing back her hair soothingly.

"We will not do anything you do not wish us to, Dear One," he tells her softly as I nod my agreement.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just, oh hell, I've never been with two men before, okay?" she rushes out as a blush runs up her delicate features. Godric and I share a small chuckle then. It's not that she doesn't want this; she's just a bit overwhelmed by the thought of the three of us together. I let out a small sigh of relief as I lean forward, cupping her small face in my hands as I look deep into her blue eyes.

"Let us show you what this can be like, Lover. We'll take things slow," I promise her as she nods to me with a soft smile. Godric lays back against the headboard then with Sookie's back pressed against his chest as I situate myself at her waist. I run my fingers across the lace expanse of her small panties, tugging at the band as I see her bite her bottom lip, gazing down at me through half lidded eyes.

I make quick work of removing the offending material from her silken skin and trace my hand softly along her thighs, spreading them gently to expose her pink, heated center before me. I run a finger through her wet folds then and she moans softly as I look up to see Godric pulling away Sookie's lace bra, tossing it across the room as he proceeds to cup her perfect breasts into the palms of his hands.

I lower my face to apex of her thighs then, taking in her intoxicating scent before running my tongue languidly through her folds to make her thighs tremble slightly. "Fuck, Sookie," I groan out at her sweet taste on my tongue. I latch my mouth upon her then and she gasps softly as I begin sucking upon her lightly, relishing in her exquisite taste.

I watch as Godric caresses her breasts gently, running his thumbs lightly over her pink buds as I softly swirl my tongue around Sookie's hardened nub . She cries out and Godric covers her mouth with his own as I continue my attentions upon her heated center, driving her lusts higher along with my own.

I slip a finger inside her tight center then, pumping inside her gently as her hips begin rocking against me. I smile against her core, sucking a bit harder as I add a second finger inside her heated opening, making her moan into Godric's mouth. Godric and I continue our dual attentions upon her flushed, eager body until she pulls away from his kiss, gasping for air.

"Bite me," she pleads as I look to a grinning Godric, who licks along Sookie's throat as I lick a wet line along her smooth, inner thigh. We strike in unison and Sookie's tight walls clamp down around my fingers tightly as she screams out her release. I drink from her, pulling gently and letting the taste of her sweet juices mix with the ambrosia of her blood. The heavenly combination runs down my throat and I'm left groaning at the alluring combination.

I soon retract my fangs from her, licking up every drop of blood from her quivering thigh before crawling up the bed to mold myself against her sated form. "That was incredible," Sookie whispers breathily as Godric and I chuckle lightly together.

"And that was only a preview of what things could be between us, Lover," I tell her with a smirk as she grins over at me.

"Eric is correct, Dear One, we have so much more to share with you," he tells her softly, placing a chaste kiss to her lips as she smiles against his mouth. She turns then, leaning up to kiss me softly before she scoots her way from the bed, heading to the adjoining bathroom.

"I think I will enjoy this practice of dating," Godric tells me with a grin to leave me chuckling softly.

"As will I," I concede as we share a grin.


	18. Chapter 18

SPOV

I wake wrapped in the comforting, dual embrace of Eric and Godric with a small smile upon my face. Last night was beyond incredible and I'm glad they are both willing to romance me as this is certainly not something I had expected from the two of them. Between the dinner out and the patient attentions they showed me in the bedroom last night, I now know I'm falling for them. Hard, like really hard.

I wiggle my way from their embrace, gazing down to the two of them in soft reflection. Pam had told me just how devoted they were to me and I'm starting to think she was right in her assessment; they've certainly shown me as much with their actions. I wonder once more if I should go ahead with plans to complete my bond with them. Could I really see myself spending the rest of my life with them like this? Signs are certainly pointing to yes right about now.

That is if I live long enough to enjoy such a life with Warlow still after my ass. Fucking Warlow. My fists clench at the memory of that fucking contract signing me over to the demented vampire hybrid. I can't let myself become distracted right now, as much as I care for both Eric and Godric, there's still a fight coming, a fight I can't afford to lose.

I sigh, making my way over to my duffle bag before I'm digging through my many weapons. There, at the bottom of the bag I find what I'm searching for as I bring out the weathered photo, faded by the sands of time. I sit at the edge of the bed, gazing down at the smiling faces of my parents as hot tears sting at the corners of my eyes.

I'm so close now, so fucking close I can practically taste it. I can finally avenge them; I can finally make good on the silent promise I made over their stone graves. I need to prepare myself for this impending battle; I must be sure I'm ready for anything. I place a soft kiss upon the image of my parents before gingerly sliding the photo back into the bag. I pull on black leggings and a sports bra and pull my hair back into a ponytail before tightening my Nikes as my determination sets in.

I make my way from the bedroom clad in my workout gear, duffle in tow, as I make my way to the underground training facility I happened to run across during my initial exploration of the place. I enter the huge, cement room, looking around curiously as I strap on my weapons. I see an iPod docking station set up in the corner and grin as I make my way to the player. I scroll through the selections to find suitable music with a smirk. Seems Eric has pretty good taste in music. I easily find a decent playlist, starting the tunes for my afternoon of training.

I let the blaring heavy metal pump me up, bouncing on the balls of my feet and stretching out my limbs as I prepare for an afternoon of grueling workouts. I glance over at the large punching bag hanging across from me as a small smile crosses my face. It's time to finally test out this vamp blood I have coursing through my system.

I make my way to the bag and land the first hard punch with a grin. Damn, this feels good. I lose myself to the booming music as I proceed to beat the hell out of the punching bag, all the while imagining it's Warlow I'm landing my hard punches to. I begin kicking the bag then and am surprised by my own strength as the bag swings under my blows. Fucking awesome.

I continue to land blows to the bag until sweat is running down my face and my chest is heaving for air. I swipe the sweat from my brow as I look around to decide what I should hit next. I see a weight bench and shrug as I make my way towards the weights. I glance down to the barbell, adding the forty pounds I would normally lift and lift it from the floor much too easily to make a grin spread over my face.

I add more weight and try again; once more finding I'm much stronger than I thought I'd be. I finally work up to double my normal weight before I feel it working my blood charged muscles. Damn. I certainly feel a bit better knowing I'm at least physically stronger now. Every little bit will help, I'm sure. I continue to lift the much heavier weights, doing my normal number of reps before laying the bar on the floor with a satisfied smile.

The loud music is suddenly turned down then and I glance over to see Godric standing by the player smiling over at me. "Hey," I call, wiping sweat from my face with a grin. "Just checking out Eric's awesome digs; this place is incredible," I tell him as he makes his way before me with a soft smile.

"Good evening, Dear One," he says softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my lips. "I am glad to see you making yourself at home," he tells me as he looks over my attire with a grin.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was about time I tested out my newfound strength," I explain. "I feel like such a fucking badass right now," I tell him with a grin, hearing him chuckle lightly.

"I would gladly assist you with your training," he tells me with a wide grin as I nod to him.

"Good, because I just so happen to be in need of a sparring partner right about now," I inform him as I make my way over to my duffle bag. I pull out my practice daggers and toss him one with a smirk. He catches it easily, studying it with a small smile. "Alright, you ready?" I ask him as he stands in position before me, nodding with a grin. He curls his finger in invitation and I grin as I take up position before him. "Let's do this," I tell him as I lunge at him.

GPOV

I easily avoid Sookie's first attack and the two of us circle the room together as I study her movements carefully. She has a fluid grace to her motions and it is obvious she practices regularly, but she is still mostly human even if she now has mine and Eric's blood flowing within her. We spar for a time as I worry whether she will be ready to fight such a powerful opponent as a five thousand year old vampire; a vampire who seems intent on making her his bride.

I get in a good hit then and successfully pin Sookie against the wall, holding her wrists above her head as she gasps for air. "What would you do if found in this position, Dear One?" I ask her as she futilely struggles against my tight hold. She leans forward then, pressing her lips against mine and my eyes widen in surprise as my grip loosens. She takes this opportunity to slip away quickly, looking up to me with a smirk as I hear Eric chuckling softly behind us.

"Nice work, Lover; very effective," he tells Sookie as he pulls her into his arms, placing a soft kiss to her lips as I grin over at the two of them.

"Yes, a clever diversion tactic, but one I hope you never have to actually use upon your enemies," I tell her as she grins over at me.

"I'm not above using my feminine wiles in the field if I must," she informs us both with a smirk. "I'm in desperate need of a shower, you two coming?" she asks as Eric and I look to her in shock.

"It would be most unwise to tease us, Lover, especially after the events of last night," Eric warns her as she runs her hands over his arms, grinning up at him.

"I'm in no mood for teasing," she breathes out huskily as her lust builds through the bond. I vamp to her side, studying her closely for any signs of hesitation from her.

"Are you sure about this, Dear One?" I ask cautiously as she nods.

"I want this," she says softly. "I'm never gonna learn to be comfortable with this arrangement if I don't give it a try. Just promise me we can take things slow," she says as Eric and I both nod to her. Eric lifts her into his arms, proceeding to carry her towards the shower as I trail behind, my anticipation and lust quickly building within me.

Once we enter the bath, Eric sets Sookie to her feet as he begins fumbling with the shower faucets. I stand before Sookie and she gives me a sultry grin before stripping off her small top before me. My fangs shoot down in lust at the sight of her magnificent breasts and Eric and I both make quick work of our own clothing; as our arousal rises higher still for this beautiful enchantress.

Eric steps behind Sookie then, wrapping his arms around her small waist as he backs her under the hot, steaming water of the shower. I stalk after them, watching as Eric sits upon the shower bench, holding Sookie against him so her back is flush with his chest. I step before the two of them and Sookie reaches out, running her fingertips lightly over my thighs, teasing me with her tender caresses.

Eric grips Sookie's hips then, lifting her above him and I watch as he aligns himself with the apex of her silken thighs. He lowers her slowly over his hardened length and Sookie lets out a soft moan as he sheaths himself within her fully. "Shit," Eric whispers, dropping his head to Sookie's shoulder as I lean down to capture her soft lips with my mouth. Eric begins pumping her hips over himself at a languorous pace as my kiss with Sookie deepens.

Sookie pulls away from our kiss with a light gasp before she lowers her face to my neck, placing wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of my throat. A soft purr emanates from my chest and I weave my fingers through Sookie's wet, golden hair as she begins trailing her sweet kisses down my chest. She treks her tender kisses ever lower and I gaze down in time to see her place a chaste kiss to the tip of my hardened member, bringing a groan of anticipation from the back of my throat.

"Sookie," I breathe out huskily as her hot, wet mouth begins lowering over me. My hands grip her wet hair tightly as I feel her swirl her slick tongue around me, driving me to the brink of insanity with her sweet attentions. My hips rock against her gently and I soon find a matching rhythm with Eric as we continue our dual attentions to the exquisite woman between us.

I lean down then, crashing my mouth to Eric's, kissing him deeply once I feel my impending climax approaching. I roar out my release into Eric's mouth as I explode deep within Sookie's warm mouth, feeling her gently lick away the remnants of my release.

I pull away, collapsing to my knees to the wet shower floor in my sated state. I fall back against the shower wall, watching as Eric grips Sookie's hips tightly. He begins thrusting into her harder then, making her scream out with her orgasm into the steaming stall around us. Then, with one final, hard thrust, Eric roars out with his own climax as he releases deep within her.

Eric wraps his arms around Sookie's waist, shuddering against her trembling body as the two of them slide from the bench, scooting forward to lean against me under the warm, streaming water. I wrap my arms around the two of them, lowering my head to rest upon Sookie's warm shoulder as the three of us float down from the brink of pleasure together.

"Was that alright, Lover?" Eric asks softly as Sookie giggles against us. I smirk over to her as she flashes us a brilliant smile.

"I'd say it was more than alright, fan-fucking-tastic is more like it," she replies merrily as Eric and I share a soft chuckle.

"I am delighted you enjoyed yourself so immeasurably, Dear One," I tell her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. The three of us stand together then, proceeding to wash one another under the streaming water. Once we exit the shower and dry one another, we make our way to the bed together. Sookie crawls under the covers first and Eric and I place ourselves to either side of her, wrapping her warm, sated body between us.

"Eric and I must attend the tribunal for the queen tomorrow evening, Dear One. Will you be alright to stay here in our absence?" I ask her as she scrunches up her nose in an adorable pout.

"Actually, I think I'll give Claudine a call," she muses. "I'm hoping she'll let me tag along on her patrol." Eric flashes me a worried look and I nod to him, not wanting to impede upon Sookie's freedom any more than we already have.

"If this is what you wish, I ask that you allow Thalia to accompany you as well, Lover," Eric tells her as she lets out a soft sigh, nodding her agreement.

"Fine," she concedes. "So long as she can promise not to interfere too much."

"I would be surprised if you noticed her presence at all unless you were indeed in any danger, Dear One," I explain as she flashes me a soft smile.

"Deal," she says, leaning forward to kiss me softly. "Sleep well, Godric."

"Sleep well, Dear One," I reply with a warm smile. She turns then, leaning up to press her lips against Eric's, giving him an affectionate kiss.

"Sleep well, Eric," she tells him as he grins at her.

"And you as well, Lover," he tells her as she snuggles down between us with a soft sigh, soon falling asleep between the two of us.

"You think she'll be safe enough with only Claudine and Thalia?" Eric asks me as he gazes down to Sookie, a line of worry creasing between his golden brows.

"I certainly hope so, my child," I tell him with a soft sigh. "But we must allow her some freedom lest she run off attempting to fight this battle alone."

"You're right," he says with a sigh. "I just hope we find this fucker soon; I wish to see Sookie finally safe from harm," he says as he rises from the bed to begin pacing anxiously. I make my way over to him, placing my hands upon his shoulders and give him a sympathetic smile as I try and muster enough calm to send him through the bond.

"Surely it will not be long now, my child. We will defeat this foe together and ensure Sookie's welfare," I tell him softly, praying I am not wrong about this. He nods to me with a weak smile as I lead him from the bedchambers, intent on finding any information I can about this enemy.


	19. Chapter 19

EPOV

Godric and I were in my study until dawn, pouring over the ancient vampire tomes together, desperately searching for any mention of this ancient vampire, Warlow, only to come up fucking empty handed. We still have no idea what he could possibly be capable of or even what the slimy fucker looks like. I have no idea how to go about searching for a creature of legend; we may as well be searching for the fucking Loch Ness monster for Odin's sake.

The only thing we were able to find was some passage describing some ridiculous prophecy stating Warlow would be the one to save all of vampire kind. What a fucking crock of shit. He'll never get the fucking chance once we get our hands on him. Needless to say, these futile efforts have not left me in the most pleasant of moods, and I'm certainly not looking forward to dealing with fucking Sophie Anne Leclerq this night.

Godric and I pull before the queen's palace and I'm pulled from my thoughts as I see the Magister standing in the lot, leaning against his Mercedes with a deep frown on his face. I let out a sigh and look over to see Godric's rather irritated expression. "This is going to be a long fucking night," I tell him as we gather up what evidence we have to present to the Magister. We exit the car together as the Magister makes his way to us.

"Magister," I greet him with a nod as he nods in return.

"Northman, Godric," he says with a tired sigh. "I hear you are the ones with evidence implicating the queen of the drainings," he says flatly as I hand him the vials and Godric brings forward the folder we discovered at the drainer's headquarters. The Magister sneers at the vials before pocketing them absently. He then takes the folder from Godric, thumbing through it quickly, raising his brow as he reads over the long list of names. "This does not incriminate Sophie Anne of any crimes," he drawls as I glance up to see Rasul jogging toward us.

"You are correct in this assessment, Magister, but we have a witness to the queen's transgressions," Godric tells him as Rasul bows before the Magister.

"Rasul," the Magister says coolly. "You are willing to speak against the queen this night?" he asks as Rasul nods to him.

"I am," he states firmly as the Magister nods to him.

"You've been a faithful and loyal guard to the queen for centuries, why is it you are coming forward with these harsh accusations now?" he asks as Rasul glances to us nervously.

"I believe the queen has succumbed to madness, Magister. She has managed to leave every vampire in her retinue in danger with her reckless behavior," he states as the Magister appears thoughtful.

"I've borne witness to the many juvenile antics of Sophie Anne over the years," he muses. "And I have no reason to believe you would turn against your queen without justifiable cause." I shoot Godric a grin then.; seems Sophie Anne will be paying for her crimes this night after all. The Magister glances over to Godric and I then, studying us carefully. "And what of a replacement, gentleman? Would either of you be accepting of the open monarch position?"

"No, Magister," Godric states firmly as said man looks to him in surprise.

"Neither Godric or I are interested in becoming any more deeply involved in politics than we are now," I tell him as his brow furrows.

"I see," he states carefully. "Did you have a suitable replacement in mind then?"

"Rasul was responsible for uncovering the queen's treachery," Godric states as Rasul looks to us in surprise. "I believe it only right to offer the position to the one responsible for revealing her treasonous acts."

"And you would be accepting of this?" the Magister asks a rather stupefied Rasul. He straightens then, throwing back his shoulders and lifting his head up high.

"It would be an honor to rule this great state, Magister," he proclaims proudly to earn a rather dismissive nod in turn.

"Then I will grant you the killing blow this night, Rasul," he tells him as a wide grin crosses my face. I wink over at Rasul as he flashes us a brilliant smile. I have no doubts he will be a skillful and proficient king for the great state of Louisiana. "Let us confront the queen, gentlemen, I have better things to do with my time," drawls out the Magister as we proceed to follow him into the palace.

We walk through the palace together, coming to the same bright, white room as before to once again see the queen surrounded by her horde of donors. She's reclining on a white lounger and her face pinches in disgust as we step before her. "Ugh, what's this all about?" she asks irritably. "Your little problem with those filthy werepanthers again?"

"You mean the werepanthers you hired to target vampires throughout your kingdom?" the Magister replies smoothly as Sophie Anne scowls. She glares over at a grinning Rasul and Godric looks up to me with a smirk.

"Ridiculous accusations," she says dismissively waving her hand in the air. "You have no proof of this."

"Actually, we have credible witness testimony," the Magister says with a vindictive grin. "This is enough to see you dismissed as queen." Sophie Anne stands then, glowering at Rasul as her fangs shoot down in fury. Godric and I both rush to hold her steady between us as Rasul draws his long sword from its sheath.

"Let me go at once!" she cries, struggling futilely in our vice like grip. "I'm your queen, dammit!" I shake my head at her as Rasul lifts his sword above her. "Please, you can't do this. I didn't do anything!"

"By the power vested in me by the one, true Authority, I hereby sentence you to the true death," the Magister proclaims with a nod to Rasul.

"It's too late, your Majesty," I whisper to her, tightening my grip upon her. "See you in hell." Rasul's sword pierces her throat just as her eyes widen in surprise. A gurgling sound escapes her lacerated throat as blood slowly trails down her pale chin. She appears to mouth something unintelligible just before her body explodes, sending a spray of thick, red remains over the lot of us.

"Good riddance," sounds Rasul softly as he kicks at the red, goopy remains.

"A job well done, gentleman," claims the Magister with a small smirk as he looks over our blood soaked visage. "Rasul, congratulations. We will be contacting you shortly to prepare for your upcoming coronation. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really do have better things to do this evening," he says with a final nod before vamping from the room. Rasul beams at us as we both place hands atop his wide shoulders with matching grins.

"Congratulations," I tell him earnestly with a nod.

"Yes, old friend, you will surely make a most exceptional king," Godric tells him earnestly as Rasul nods to us.

"Thank you both," he says reverently. "I couldn't have done this without you." I grin over at Godric who gives me a small nod. At least we have one less problem to worry about with Sophie Anne's demise. Now if we could just manage to take out this fucking vampire hybrid, we could actually enjoy this new regime.

SPOV

Claudine and I are trolling downtown together in a rather seedy neighborhood with Thalia trailing behind, lost in the dark shadows of the night. Claudia has been sneaking curious glances at me all night and once she begins to stare openly at me, I finally can't take it any longer. "What?" I hiss as she comes to a halt, stepping before me with a studious gaze.

"You're positively radiant this evening," she muses as I roll my eyes. "You're practically glowing, Cousin. What is it that could have caused this change? Could it be you have finally succumbed to the charms of the handsome sheriffs?" she teases as I inwardly groan. I should have known she'd sniff out the truth.

"Is it really that obvious?" I groan as she smirks at me.

"It is to me, but I've known you for too long to not notice such a drastic change in your demeanor," she tells me with a warm smile as my brows rise in surprise.

"You mean you're not gonna tease me about finally yielding to them?" I ask skeptically as she shrugs at me.

"Now why would I do that?" she asks, feigning innocence as I glare at her. She sniggers lightly before pulling me into a hug. "I'm happy for you, Sookie, they're good for you," she says softly as I grin against her long, dark hair.

"Thanks, Claudine, I think you're right," I tell her as I pull away with a grin. She looks up over my shoulder then as her body tenses against me. Shit.

I spin on my heel to see a vampire holding a woman against the brick wall of an old building in the dark alley before us. I glance over to see Claudine ready with a glowing light orb floating in hand as I slip my silver dagger from my arm sheath. I nod to her and the two of us creep up the alley together, stepping behind the the pair as we hear the woman's soft sobs rising up around us. "Step away from the girl, Asshole," I call out as he turns his head to look at us in surprise.

"And why the fuck would I do that, faerie?" he sneers as Claudine and I give him matching, devious grins.

"Because I'll send you to your true death before you ever get the chance to taste your last meal," Claudine retorts as he reluctantly lets go of his victim. The shaken woman looks back and forth between the two of us as a small smile forms over her tear stained face.

"Thank you," she says softly as Claudine and I nod to her. She shoots a hate filled glare at the vampire and then turns quickly to rush away from the filthy alley, I'm sure grateful to not be this bloodsucker's unwilling dinner.

The vampire looks us up and down, sizing us up before his eyes take in the deadly, glowing ball held steadily in Claudine's capable hand. He gulps loudly, his eye twitching in fear before he spins to make a break for it.

"Hey!" I call out angrily, reaching my arm out towards him. A bright, white light explodes from my hand then, much to my own surprise, before I see the vampire thrown face down to the filthy pavement, his now unconscious body proceeding to skid across the loose gravel. "What the fuck?" I whisper, staring down to my hand in wonderment.

"Sookie," Claudine says, placing both her hands upon my shoulders as she looks down to me in amazement. "How did you do that?" she whispers as we both stare down to my hand together.

"I have no fucking idea," I whisper as I turn my hand before my face as if searching for the answers to appear upon my skin. Thalia steps out from the shadows then, approaching us cautiously.

"Are you well, Princess?" she asks as I absently nod to her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," I tell her as she nods gravely.

"Sookie," Claudine says softly as I raise my face to see her somber expression before me. "Come, we must speak with Grandfather about this," she says as I nod, still in shock. "Can you take care of him?" Claudine asks of Thalia, pointing to the dumbstruck vampire still sprawled across the alley. A wide, eerie grin crosses the stoic vampiress' face as she nods to us. I almost feel bad for the unconscious vampire, almost. Claudia "pops" us away just as I see Thalia's slight form standing above the motionless heap.

I look around Niall's office to see him reading in a plush armchair beside the roaring fireplace. He glances up and a wide smile crosses his face as he closes his book and stands to approach us. "Granddaughters, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" he asks as I plop down to one of the office chairs and the two of them look down to me in concern.

"I believe Sookie may be coming into her powers, Grandfather," Claudine informs him as he nods his understanding.

"This is excellent news indeed," he says as he lowers to his knees before me. "Susannah, are you alright?" he asks softly as I nod dully.

"I think I'm just in shock," I tell him, shaking my head lightly. "I mean I just knocked out a suspect and I have no fucking clue how I was even able to summon my light," I explain as he gives me a soft, sympathetic smile. "Is it like this for everyone, Grandfather? One day they just wake up and discover they've come into their fae powers totally out of the blue?"

"You are a very unique case, Susannah. You were born to human parents, but have royal blood flowing through your veins," he explains as I nod, not sure I'm really understanding as he looks over me thoughtfully. "You formed the first bond with the vampire sheriffs, correct?" he asks as I feel my cheeks warming. I nod to him and his smile widens.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask in a mix of confusion and embarrassment as I hope my grandfather isn't privy to all the lurid details of the blood exchange.

"You have the blood of two ancient and powerful vampires flowing through you, Susannah," he says softly. "Is it so hard to believe the magical qualities of their blood could be the catalyst needed for your own powers to surface?" he asks as my jaw drops in surprise.

"You really think their blood could have caused this?" I ask, looking down to my unassuming hands once more.

"I believe it is very likely the reason," he muses. "If you were to exhibit any fae powers, I would have expected them to manifest long before now. It is quite possible you never would have flourished were it not for the addition of their life force within you." Holy shit. This is crazy, and also pretty fucking incredible. I mean, what are the odds?

"So if I were to seal the bond between us, what could I expect to happen?" I ask as he shrugs dismissively.

"Given the events of tonight, I believe you may develop more abilities and even strengthen what traits you possess already," he says as I nod at him, grinning in my excitement. This is it; I finally have the chance to come into my own, to possess the skills I've longed to exhibit for so long now. His smile soon fades before he looks upon me with a grave expression. "Do not rush into action without giving this matter serious thought, Susannah. This is not a decision to be made lightly."

"You're right," I tell him with a small sigh. As much as I want my powers to fully mature, I have to consider what this means for not only my future, but Eric and Godric's as well. "I have a lot to think about," I tell him as he nods to me, patting my knee lightly.

"I know you'll make the right decision," he tells me with a soft smile as he leans forward to pull me into a tight hug. "I love you, Granddaughter," he whispers softly before pulling away to smile brightly at me. "Now go on and speak with your vampire guardians. The three of you have much to decide together."

I lean forward to place a tender kiss upon his soft cheek. "I love you, Grandfather." I pull away from his comforting embrace and he turns to pull Claudine into a tight hug next. He kisses her forehead softly and as she pulls away, she locks her arm with my own and we each blow a kiss to our grandfather before Claudine "pops" us back to Eric's house.

I turn to see both Godric and Eric looking up to the two of us curiously before Claudine pulls me into a hug. "Good luck, Sookie," she whispers softly. "I know you'll do what's right," she says before "popping" away with a smile. I turn to face Godric and Eric then as they look up to me for an explanation.

"Something happened tonight," I tell them hesitantly. "And I think we need to discuss the bond we share."


	20. Chapter 20

SPOV

I'm sitting on the bed between Eric and Godric as they look to me expectantly. I let out a soft sigh as I think over the best way to explain myself. While it's true I want to expand my fae abilities and finally come into my own, that really isn't the issue at hand. Cementing the bond between us will mean so much more; it's a promise of sorts, an agreement to spend the rest of my life with the two of them. And if the completed bond truly ignites the extent of fae attributes, it will certainly mean a very long life the three of us would share.

Our relationship has certainly taken a drastic turn from when we first met, especially in the short time I've been living here with the both of them, and I know I truly care for them, but is that enough to make such a profound commitment? And do I simply care for them or are the feelings I hold for them deeper than that? Could it be possible I may even love them? I look up between both sets of their startling eyes, as I come to my final decision.

"I am overjoyed you wish to move forward with the bonding, but what is it that has caused this sudden change of heart, Dear One?" Godric asks me hesitantly.

"Well, Claudine and I were on patrol tonight," I start as they nod their understanding. "And we caught this vamp feeding on an unwilling woman," I explain as they tense beside me. "He tried to run and somehow I ended up blasting him with my light," I tell them as they look to me in a mix of shock and confusion.

"I thought you did not possess the powers of the fae, Lover," Eric states as I nod to him.

"I never have," I tell them, looking down to my hands once more. "It shocked the hell outta me," I explain. "So Claudine and I went to Niall to see if he could explain what could have caused this change in me."

"And what did your grandfather have to say about this, Dear One?" Godric asks softly.

"He thinks it's having your blood that's made the difference. He told me he believes it acted as a kind of catalyst, allowing my powers to finally surface," I explain as I see the two of them sharing an unreadable look between them.

"So you wish to move forward with the bond in an attempt to strengthen your fae abilities, Lover?" Eric asks cautiously as I let out a sigh. This is it, I need to tell them how I truly feel, I just hope I'm not coming out of left field with this sudden declaration.

"Yes, and no," I answer hesitantly. "While it's true I do wish to come into my powers, that's not the only reason I want to go forward with this," I explain as they both look to me expectantly. Godric cups my face gently, turning me to face him as his lips lift to a small smile.

"Do me a small favor, Dear One," he whispers as I nod to him. "Close your eyes," he says as my brow furrows in confusion. "Trust me," he whispers as I abide in his request. "Your emotions are a jumbled mix of contradictions at the moment," he explains. "I need you to take a deep breath and just concentrate on the feelings you share for Eric and I."

A small smile crosses my face then. I don't need words to show them how I feel; they will be able to sense the extent of my feelings through the small bond we already share. It's so simple; why didn't I think of that before?

I take a deep, calming breath and center myself, letting my feelings I hold for them float to the surface of my mind. I concentrate on the deep feelings of devotion and compassion I have for them, along with what I'm starting to think may indeed be love as my heart swells with my overflowing affections I have for these two ancient vampires beside me.

"You can open your eyes now, Lover," Eric whispers softly. My eyes flutter open to see the two of them looking back to me with mirroring emotions reflecting back to me from the drowning pools of their eyes. Eric leans forward then, pressing his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I smile against his lips, knowing now that their feelings for me must indeed match my own. How could I have even questioned this?

I pull away from our kiss to have Godric lean forward next, kissing me gently as hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes. He pulls away to look at me in concern and I laugh awkwardly, wiping away the tears before they have a chance to fall.

"Are you alright, Dear One?" he asks as I nod to him.

"I'm better than alright," I answer earnestly as a bright smile flashes across his handsome face.

"In that case, I believe it's time for us to proceed with the second bond, Lover," Eric tells me as I nod my agreement. Eric and Godric rise from the bed then before they begin slowly undressing before me. I feel my lust for them rising as every muscled inch of them is soon on display. God, their so beautiful, and they're mine, every single part. This thought makes me smirk in delight as I slowly strip off my own clothes, tossing the discarded articles towards the two of them as their fangs shoot down in unison.

EPOV

As we stand before Sookie, feeling her rising lust building over the bond, I know without question she's the one, the only woman I want to share my undead life with. Feeling her deep devotion through the bond tonight only helped solidify the feelings that had been gradually building within me over the past few days I've spent with her.

Godric glances over to me then and the love and devotion we share with one another is only mirrored by the enchanting woman sitting upon the bed before us. I can't say for sure what it was that has led the three of us to this moment, but whatever it was, I'm truly grateful as I silently thank the gods once more for sending us the miracle that is Sookie.

Godric and I climb to the bed together then and Sookie lies back against the pillows, stretching her perfect, golden body before us in sweet offering. I mold myself against her back, peppering her neck with feather light kisses as I trail my fingers lightly over the heated skin of her hip and thigh. Sweet Odin, this woman is utter perfection.

"Dear One, as Eric and I drink from you, I ask that you take from my neck," Godric breathes into her ear as a small smile crosses her face. She nods to him and Godric looks to me as we both bare our elongated fangs, running them gently over the soft skin of Sookie's throat, eliciting a low hum of pleasure from the golden fae.

I smile against her skin before sinking my fangs into her delicate skin, relishing in the sweet Valhalla that is her blood. The intoxicating liquid floods my mouth, flowing down my throat as a low purr of pure pleasure rumbles from my chest. I hear the low moan of my Maker and glance over to see Sookie drinking from his throat as my anticipation for her bite rises within me.

I slip my fangs from Sookie's flushed skin, licking up the remains of her sweet blood as I see her cleaning the bite she's left upon Godric's pale throat. She reaches back then, cupping my face and bringing her hot mouth to my own throat. I feel her tiny, blunt teeth break my skin and a low hum of pleasure sounds from my throat as I rub my throbbing erection against the flushed skin of her back.

She tangles her thin fingers through my hair as she drinks from me and I lose myself to the feel of her hot mouth gently drawing upon my neck. Once she pulls away, licking up all traces of my thick blood, I meet the heated gaze of my Maker as he hooks her silken thigh over his hip. I watch as he gently enters Sookie, making her head fall back against my chest. A sweet moan escapes her throat and Godric pauses his movements once he enters her fully. Sookie looks back to me then, her glittering blue eyes pleading to me.

"Please, Eric," she whispers as I search the bond for any signs of hesitation.

"You're sure, Lover?" I breathe against her ear as she nods to me, reaching down to wrap her small hand around my hardened member. I wrap my own hand around hers, aligning myself with her entrance. I push against her gently, making her tense against me slightly.

"Relax, Lover," I whisper as she nods, relaxing her tense form against me. I give her time to adjust to what I'm sure is a foreign feel, easing myself into her tight, heated entrance while growling low at the exquisite feel of her. Once I've sheathed myself inside her fully, Godric and I each still ourselves against her, letting her adjust to the feel of us filling her so completely.

Sookie rolls her hips gently between us then, and I lower my face to the crook of her heated neck, taking in her sweet scent as I feel the shared feelings of love and devotion flowing through the bond between the three of us. Godric and I find a slow, languid pace against the enthralling fae between us as I wrap my arms around her tightly, making the silent promise to never let her go from here to eternity.

We continue our erotic dance together, rocking gently against one another until I lock my arms around Sookie's waist tightly, releasing deep within her as a dull roar emanates from my chest, echoing around us. My appeased body shudders against Sookie's flushed form as I collapse against her in my utterly sated state. Godric's own roar echoes my own then as I feel Sookie shudder with her own climax between us.

The three of us lie together for a time, coming down from the sweet edge of pleasure as the newly formed bond overflows with our shared feelings of utter contentment and sweet satisfaction. Sookie lets out a contented sigh, a soft smile gracing her delicate face as Godric and I share a pleased grin.

"I take it that was to your satisfaction, Lover?" I breathe against her throat as a shudder runs through her slight form. She nods as she turns to me with a wide grin.

"Definitely looking forward to the third exchange," she replies as Godric and I chuckle lightly.

"We shall complete the bond first thing tomorrow evening, Dear One," he tells her, placing a tender kiss to the crown of her head as she lets out a soft yawn. "For now, you need to get your rest." She nods slightly as we lift the bedding up over the three of us. Sookie snuggles down under the plush blankets, nestling snugly against both of us before soon drifting into a restful slumber.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," I say to Godric as he nods his agreement.

"Yes, but I feel much better knowing she will be better protected hence forth," he muses as I run my fingers through Sookie's silken tresses, nodding my agreement.

"As am I, but I must say, I was surprised to feel the depth of the affections she's developed for us already," I tell him, smiling down to Sookie's resting form.

"This is certainly the start of a beautiful relationship with our little fae warrior," he says, grinning down to Sookie. "The future holds so many possibilities for the three of us, especially with her coming fully into her fae attributes, my child. She's surely a miracle sent from the gods themselves." I grin at him then.

"You know, I was just thinking that same thing," I tell him as he grins at me. The approaching dawn begins to pull at me then and Godric leans forward to kiss me tenderly. "Sleep well," I tell him as I settle myself against Sookie, pulling her against me tightly.

"Sleep well, my child. Tomorrow we cement the bond between us, starting a new life with our sweet, fae lover," he tells me as I grin against Sookie's warm neck, nodding my agreement as the sun takes me to my slumber.


	21. Chapter 21

SPOV

I'm wakened by the loud ringing of my cell phone and I let out a groan as I reach up to quiet the annoying device. I'm ready to reject the call and get in a few more hours of sleep when I see Quinn's number flashing across the screen. A small smile crosses my face as I answer my friends call.

"Hey, Quinn," I croak out groggily as I hear his low, rumbling laughter.

"Hey, Sook. I wake you up?" he asks as I grin, wiggling my way free of my vampire lovers' tight embrace.

"Yeah, no biggie," I tell him as I stand before the bed, looking down to Eric and Godric with a soft smile, remembering the tender night of lovemaking we shared together. "So what's up?"

"Heard through the grape vine you're going up against a big bad vamper," he says as I let out a sigh.

"You heard right," I concede as I plop down sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I couldn't let you run off without being properly armed, so I've got a few new toys here for you to check out," he informs me as a wide grin crosses my face.

"Oh, Quinn, you always say the sweetest things," I tease as he chuckles lightly.

"I'm home all day, come on over and I'll get you stocked up," he tells me as I nod.

"Sure thing. I'll call Claudine and we'll be over shortly," I inform him with a grin.

"Sounds good, see ya soon."

"Thanks, Quinn. You're the best," I inform him with a grin.

"You know it, Babe," he replies before the line goes dead. I shake my head with a small smile. I may have fae powers now, but I definitely won't be going into any fight without my weapons. They're like another part of me; I don't think I'll ever be able to give them up fully. I shoot Claudine a text then before jumping in the shower to ready for the day.

I exit the steaming bathroom before throwing on clothes for the day, taking the time to strap on a few extra weapons. We still don't know who or what we're up against and I can't afford to be caught off guard. Sadly, at this point, I'm starting to think I won't be able to hunt this vampire the way I usually would, but will instead have to wait for him to bring the fight to me. If this is truly the case, I'll be sure I'm ready.

After I holster the last pistol against my hip, I smile over to Eric and Godric's sleeping forms. Tonight we'll finish the bond between us, and I now know for certain I'm making the right decision. I walk to the head of the bed and lean over to place a soft kiss to each of their cheeks. "Until tonight, sheriffs; I love you," I whisper before turning to make my way upstairs.

Claudine is standing in the living room waiting for me and she turns to flash me a wide grin before wrapping me into a tight hug. "You went through with the second exchange, didn't you?" she asks as I pull away to nod to her.

"We make the final exchange tonight," I inform her as tears form in her eyes. "God, Claudine, don't get all mushy on me," I tease as she wipes away her tears with a glowing smile.

"I knew you'd make the right choice," she says as I lead her to the front door with a grin. We exit the house and Alcide looks up to us once we're standing before him on the porch.

"You up to playing chauffeur today?" I ask as stands with a grin.

"Sure thing, where we headed, ladies?" he asks as we make our way to his tall, red pickup.

"A friend of mine's got some gear for me to pick up," I inform him before climbing up into the cab, sliding to the center of the seat to give Claudine room to join us in the cramped cab. Once we're settled, Alcide revs the engine and backs from the house as Claudine and proceed to give him directions to Quinn's place.

We pull up to the house and Alcide jumps from the truck, sniffing the air before nodding for Claudine and I to exit. He takes up post, leaning back against the bed of the truck as Claudine and I make our way to the house together. A wide grin crosses my face as we enter the house to see weapons and ammo strewn about the entire living room.

"Hey Sook, Claudine," Quinn greets as I begin looking over the weapons longingly.

"Hey, Quinn, what you got for me?" I ask as he starts laying weapons upon the large table set up in the middle of the room. I glance down, smirking as I hold up a wooden stake, cocking my brow at a grinning Quinn. "Kind of old school, don't ya think?" I tease as he chuckles lightly.

"If the rumors about this vamp are true , I want to be sure all our bases are covered," he explains as I nod to him.

"Good thinking," I reply as I return the stake to the table.

"So what exactly have you heard about Warlow?" Claudine asks curiously as I look up to Quinn, eager to hear his answer. He always has the latest intel around the supe world, and I honestly don't know why I didn't think to ask him about this sooner.

"Just a bunch of rumors, really," he says with a shrug. "You know how faeries are with gossip, there are wild accusations being thrown around all over the place."

"What kind of accusations?" I ask curiously. This is the first I've heard of something like this floating around. He laughs then, shaking his head.

"You'll get a kick out of this," he tells me with a grin. "Supposedly there's a rumor going around about one of your own," he informs us as I tense and Claudine shoots me a look of concern.

"Which one?" Claudine asks cautiously as Quinn takes in our somber expression, sobering his mirth quickly.

"Um, last story I heard was about that new guy," he tells us as my brows rise in surprise. "I think his name's Ben, but anyways, supposedly someone claimed to have seen him drinking blood. It started this whole argument about whether or not he could be the guy," he tells us as I feel fear rising within me. "It's just a stupid rumor," he says. "You don't really think there's any truth to it, do you?"

The front door slams open at that moment and the three of us turn to see the angry face of Ben before us. Oh, fuck my life. "Don't you know it's not polite to gossip?" he asks before shooting a ball of light at Quinn, flinging him across the room. My jaw drops as I see his large form slam into the wall before his body falls to a heap on the floor. Claudine shoves me to the side then and I lose my footing, falling to the floor on my back as I see bright lights flashing through the room above me. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

I scoot behind the couch to gain cover as I slip my pistol into my hand, gripping it tightly before poking my head up to see what's become of the battle. Tears form in my eyes as I see Claudine's unconscious form lying at Ben's feet. Fuck. He looks up to me then, shaking his head at me as I raise my gun to take up aim, square at his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warns before I fire off the first round, hitting his torso dead center. He laughs lightly and my anger builds as I proceed to squeeze off the rest of the rounds, hitting him in what should be numerous killing blows as he continues stalking towards me, completely unfazed by my silver ammo. All I can do is watch in horror as his chest heals before my eyes and he looms ever closer.

He leans over me then, sniffing the air above me before a look of pure rage covers his face. He raises his hand then and I have time only to tense slightly before his large hand smashes into the side of my face. I fall to the floor as stars explode behind my eyes. My head slams into the hard floor as the darkness take me under.

GPOV

I wake from my day rest to see Sookie gone from our bed. A slight frown forms upon my face as I had thought she may be waiting to complete the bond at first dark. I reach out through the bond and tense, sitting up in alarm as I feel something is wrong with our sweet fae. The bond I share with her is clouded somehow and I feel she is far from the house. I rise from the bed then as I begin pacing the room in a panic.

As it is still daylight outside, I am stuck underground, completely useless to her for hours yet. I search around the room, desperate to find answers to her whereabouts. She apparently showered earlier and it looks as though several of her weapons are missing.

An icy chill runs through me then. Could it be that she left to fight Warlow on her own? I know she is coming into her fae abilities now, but surely she must realize she is no match for such a powerful opponent. I rush through the rest of the underground, finding no more clues as to her possible whereabouts.

I enter the bedroom once more, searching the bond again to find there is no difference. Why is the bond muted? We've just finished the second exchange; I should feel her just as strongly as I did last night. I sit lost in my melancholy for a time until I feel Eric wake behind me. I turn to see him looking to me with worry etched across his face.

"It's Sookie, isn't it?" he asks anxiously as I nod to him. "Fuck," he whispers as he rises from the bed. "What do we know?"

"Nothing," I answer dejectedly. "I don't know why the bond with her is muted, but we should check the upstairs now that darkness has fallen." We vamp upstairs together and begin searching for any clues as to what could have happened to Sookie. Pamela rushes into the room then, looking to us in concern as she feels our anxiety rising through the bond.

"Where's Sookie?" she asks as we both give her grave expressions. "Fucking hell," she whispers as she falls to the couch dejectedly. "She wouldn't have taken off on her own, would she?" she asks as the front door fly opens before us. The three of us are poised to attack our intruders before I recognize it's Claudine, Alcide, and another male were rushing inside.

"He got her," Claudine informs us miserably as she slams the door shut in frustration.

"Warlow?" Eric asks as she nods to us.

"Tell us what happened," I demand as the three of them look down in defeat.

"Alcide and I escorted Sookie to Quinn's to stock up on weapons this morning and while we were there, we were attacked by Ben," Claudine informs us as Eric looks to me in surprise.

"Ben? The fae hunter?" Eric questions as Claudine nods to us.

"Benjamin Flynn is Warlow," she informs us as my fury rises. He was standing right before us in the restaurant the other night and we were none the wiser to his true identity.

"Fuck!" yells Eric as he slams his fist into the drywall, sending a cloud of white dust through the room as his fury rises through the bond. I walk to him, sending him whatever tranquil feelings I can muster in an attempt to calm his seething anger. "We need to get her back," he whispers softly as I nod to him.

"We will, my child," I tell him gently. "But we must understand what we are up against first." I turn to the three guards then. "What can you tell us about Ben?"

"He's powerful, and he possess the light of the fae," Claudine informs us. "He knocked all three of us out with his light before he took Sookie."

"Do you know where he took her?" Eric asks as the three of them shake their heads.

"We thought you may be able to follow the bond you share with her to pinpoint her location," Claudine tells us as I look to Eric in concern.

"The bond is muted," I inform Claudine as her face falls in defeat. "It could be she is sleeping or she is possibly unconscious, we cannot know for sure."

"Shit," Quinn spits out as he falls to the sofa, placing his head in his hands. "We gotta get her outta there." Claudine steps beside him, placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"We will, Quinn," she tells him softly. "But the bond is the best way to track her. Until Eric and Godric can lead us to where she is, we'll just have to prepare for the upcoming fight."

"She's right," says Pamela. "We need to come up with a plan to take this fucker out."

"I think I can help out with that," Quinn informs us as a wicked grin crosses his face.


	22. Chapter 22

EPOV

I rise from my day rest to see Godric sitting across the room, staring into the abyss with a destitute expression written across his face. My heart aches for my Maker. I had hoped to never see him so forlorn ever again. I reach out through the bond we share with Sookie to find it still muted. Fucking hell. I let out a sigh before sitting up on the edge of the bed, cradling my head in my hands. We need to find her; we both need her here with us.

The six of us worked all night, coming up with possible plans for her rescue. Unfortunately, none of Sookie's guards were able to find out much about Warlow, as they were each immobilized so expeditiously. Quinn did inform us of his rather large arsenal, telling us he would supply a vast supply of weaponry for the fight.

Now, we need only wait for the bond with Sookie to become clear once more so we can rush to her rescue. I'm at least slightly comforted by the knowledge of her impressive combat abilities. I have no doubt she can hold her own until we can reach her.

My thoughts are interrupted then as I feel Godric's melancholy building over the bond. I glance over to see bloody tears rimming his bright, green eyes and it feels as though my undead heart is being torn in two as I stand to approach him. I kneel before him, placing my hand upon his knee as he looks down with the first thick, red tear trailing slowly down his pale cheek.

"We'll get her back, Godric," I tell him softly as he nods lightly. Over the many centuries we have spent together, he has always been the strong one. He's shared his calm with me and been there to comfort and soothe me more times than I can count. Now, it's my turn to try and return the favor. I can't let this break him. I couldn't stand to see him brought down to the depths of depression again, never again.

I rise before him, reaching down to take his hand into mine. He stands before me, looking up with his blood stained face and I wipe away the thick liquid, caressing his soft skin with my thumbs as I cup his face gently. I lower my mouth to his then, kissing him softly as I send my love and devotion to him through our shared bond.

I pull from our kiss to take his hand into mine, leading him to the adjoining shower. I turn on the steaming water before turning to gently peel away his clothing from him, running my hands softly over his skin as I continue to send him my affections through the bond, showing him just how much I love him, how much I need him with me.

We enter the shower together and I gently rinse the red streaks from his face before picking up a washcloth, pouring soup over it and lathering it between my hands. I begin washing my Maker under the hot spray, tenderly caressing his skin as I wash every inch of him, knowing just how comforting this act has been for him in our many years spent with one another. Soon, I feel his emotions lifting slightly as I continue my loving caresses to his skin and I look to his face to see him giving me a soft smile.

I mirror that smile, leaning my face to his to kiss him tenderly. "I love you," I whisper softly against his lips. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him as the hot water continues to beat down upon us and I hold him back, smoothing back his wet, dark hair and relishing this moment of closeness with the one who made me.

"I love you, my child. Thank you," he whispers against my ear as I feel him sending me his mirroring feelings of love and devotion that we've shared together for centuries. I let out a soft sigh of relief as I feel him returning to himself once more. I can't do this alone, and I need him to be in the right state of mind if we have any chance of bringing our love back to us.

We finish washing before I turn off the spray and dry the both of us off. Suddenly, the bond with Sookie is opened wide and I turn to him to see a wide smile spread across his face. "We must call the others. It is time to rescue our love," he tells me as I grin at him, nodding my agreement.

I vamp to the bedroom, picking up my phone and making the series of phone calls to the rest of the cavalry. We both dress quickly and rush up the stairs to see Pam smirking at us. "We ready to fuck shit up, or what?" she purrs as I grin at her, leaning down to place a kiss to the crown of her head.

"It's indeed time to fuck shit up, my child," I tell her with a smirk as the three of us vamp to the car to make our way to the rest of the rescue party. We've decided to meet at Quinn's place in order to gear up for the battle and I speed through the night at break neck speed as my determination sets in. I find myself itching for battle and a small smile forms on my face as we pull into the drive and see Alcide's red truck already parked.

We make our way into the house to see Quinn, Claudine, and Alcide strapped with numerous weapons. Quinn reaches out to hand both Godric and I long swords and we nod to him as we get a feel for the impressive blades. "Those are almost pure silver, so don't touch the blade if you can help it," Quinn informs us as we nod our understanding.

Pam steps forward then and Quinn picks up a pile of wooden stakes, laying them into her hands with a grin. "I assume you know what to do with these, Little Lady?" he asks as she rolls her eyes at the endearment.

"Fuckin'-A right I do, Pussycat," she retorts smoothly, causing him to chuckle lightly. He passes out holsters and sheaths and soon we are all strapped and ready for the upcoming fight.

"Let's get this show on the road," Alcide says before we turn to exit the house together.

"We'll follow you," Claudine calls to the three of us as we duck the car together. We peel out of the driveway and I glance back to see the following headlights in the rearview.

"I still can't believe we're taking the puppy and pussycat into the fight with us," Pam sneers from the backseat. Godric grins at me, shaking his head before turning back to Pam.

"We can use all the help we can get, Pamela," he informs her. "This is apt to be a challenging battle, and strength in numbers will afford us at least some advantage."

"I suppose you're right," she sighs. "You think the little hunter is holding her own alright?" I grin down to Godric as Sookie's ire and determination rises through the bond. There is not an ounce of fear to be felt from her and I nod to my child as a wide grin crosses my face.

"I'd say she's giving her captor a piece of her mind right about now," I inform my child, seeing her smirk.

"I knew I liked that little faerie for a reason," she quips as the three of us share a chuckle.

SPOV

My eyes flutter open and I glance around to see I'm sitting in a basement of sorts. What the hell? My arms are tied behind me, held around a large, metal beam that is jutting up from the cold, cement floor and it takes my foggy mind a time to remember how the hell I got here. Warlow. Ben is Warlow. The memory of the fight at Quinn's flashes through my mind as my panic sets in.

"Good morning, Princess," sounds an all too familiar voice and I turn my head to see Ben walking toward me with a look of concern etched across his face. My alarm is quickly replaced by anger as I remember him standing over my cousin's unconscious body. He kneels before me, reaching out to softly run his hand over my cheek as I glare at him, recoiling from his touch.

"Don't you fucking touch me," I spit out as hurt flashes through his pale, green eyes. He sighs, bringing his hand back to his side as he stands before me before leaning back against a large wooden table as I scowl up at him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this way," he tells me softly as I scoff at him.

"Please, enlighten me. How did you see this playing out between us?" I spit out sarcastically as he shakes his head at me, letting out a soft sigh.

"I had every intention of romancing you properly, Sookie," he informs me sadly. "You're to be my bride after all and I had hoped to win your affections accordingly." I roll my eyes at him then.

"You hurt my friends, knocked me out, kidnapped me and now have me chained up in your basement. I'd say you're pretty fucking bad at the whole romancing thing," I tell him derisively as he looks down to his shuffling feet in defeat.

"I had not intended to harm you, Sookie," he says softly as I roll my eyes once more.

"You hit me really fucking hard, you're lucky I'm still breathing." I thank the powers that be that I have Godric and Eric's blood in my system; without it, he very well could have killed me with his violent blow. He looks up to me in shame as he lets out a soft sigh.

"I lost my temper, and for this, I am truly sorry," he tells me as my brows shoot up in surprise. He's certainly not acting at all like I had imagined he might. He kneels before me once more and I press myself back against the cold, metal pole as he gives me a curious gaze. "You formed the second bond with those sheriffs, those vampires. Why would you do this?"

"Why the hell do you care?" I spit out as his jaw ticks in anger.

"Why do I care?" he asks angrily. He sighs loudly then and I watch in curiosity as his features soften. There's a look of yearning in his pale eyes as he reaches out to softly run his fingers through my hair. "You are my betrothed, Sookie, my one true love. I have waited for over five thousand years to finally be with you." His hand drops once more as he stands above me, looking down to me with a studious expression.

"But now I find you have bonded with two other men. I understood you making the first bond as a mere means of protection, but why did you move ahead with the second exchange? There's no reason for you to do such a thing unless you have developed feelings for them. Is that it, Sookie? Do you love them?"

"I do," I state firmly as I see his face redden in anger.

"This is most unfortunate for them both, Princess. They have taken something immeasurably precious from me and I am not one to take such a blatant insult lightly," he informs me as I glare up at him.

"You're too fucking late, Warlow," I spit out angrily. "I belong to Eric and Godric now; you may as well cut your losses and move on." He laughs sardonically then and I cringe at the unnerving sound.

"You really think I'll be giving up so easily? I'll see both your vampires truly dead before I let them steal you from me," he says with a malicious grin. I don't fucking think so.

"You really think killing them will keep me with you? I'll fucking kill you," I threaten as he cocks a brow at me.

"Yes, such a fierce warrior my bride has turned out to be," he muses with a small smile. "No matter, I'm an extremely patient man, Sookie. You'll come around eventually. We have nothing but time."

"Eric and Godric will be coming for me," I state confidently as he grins widely.

"I'm looking forward to their arrival," he states. "You may have chosen ancient warriors as guardians, but they are mere babes next to me."

"We'll see who it is meeting the true death once the dust settles," I retort coolly as he shakes his head, chuckling lightly.

"So confident, Princess," he purrs before lifting his shirt with a smirk, revealing his smooth, unmarred skin. "But your little gun didn't leave so much as a scratch upon me." I lean forward then with a confident grin.

"I have bigger guns, Asshole." He laughs heartily then.

"You have confidence in spades, Princess. Breaking you will prove to be such fun."

"We'll see who's broken once my cavalry arrives," I reply smoothly. He tilts his head then as a wide smile crosses his face.

"I suppose it's time we find out," he states before leaning forward to press his lips against mine. I struggle against him and he pulls away with scornful laughter. "It's time for me to kill your little boyfriends, my bride. I shall return shortly."


	23. Chapter 23

EPOV

We pull up to a vacant lot down the street from where I feel Sookie's presence and the three of us exit the car as Alcide's truck pulls up beside us. Claudine, Quinn and Alcide step before us and I look over our forces with a small smile. We're a rather unlikely group, but each of us equally intent on seeing Sookie freed from her captor this night.

"They're down the street from here," I inform the troops. "Follow us." Godric and I take the lead then, following the bond to a small, unassuming looking house, smack dab in the center of suburbia. Fucking hell. I hope this battle can be kept somewhat contained, the last thing we need is to add civilian casualties to tonight's impending bloodbath.

Godric and I peer into the large window at the front of the house to see the inside is apparently empty. From the bond, I sense Sookie must be in a lower level of the structure, but I have no idea where Warlow may be hiding. We sit on the cool grass and our allies crouch around us, awaiting our instructions.

"Sookie is currently in the lower level of the dwelling," Godric whispers. "Pamela, I ask that you search her out." Pam nods to him with a solemn expression. "Quinn, Claudine, you follow us, and Alcide, you take up post outside should Warlow attempt to escape." They each nod their understanding. We stand together then, drawing our weapons. Alcide treks to the back entrance and I press myself against the siding of the house, nodding to my readied allies before turning to kick in the front door.

The wood explodes into the empty house and the five of us rush inside together as Pam vamps from the room in search of Sookie. We begin searching the dwelling for Sookie's abductor then, soon hearing low, sardonic laughter emanating from the next room. We charge into the room as a unit to see Ben standing before us with a wide grin.

"So glad you could join us, Sheriffs. And you brought your friends as well I see," he sounds as my anger builds within me. Quinn rushes forward then and the three of us look on as he drives two silver stakes into Ben's hands, effectively pinning him to the wall before us. Ben laughs louder and my brow furrows as I look down to see his skin is completely unaffected by what should be a lethal metal. Fuck. At least his hands are incapable of forming his light orbs, at least for the time being.

Claudine steps before Warlow then as she forms a bright, white orb to float over her outstretched hand. Ben smirks at her and she lets out an outraged cry as she hurls the orb at his pinned body, hitting him square in the chest. I watch in horror as he begins laughing once more and the deadly light is absorbed into his body, leaving not so much as a scratch upon him. Fuck! How the hell are we supposed to kill this fucker?

SPOV

My heart is racing after Ben leaves me alone in the cold basement. I can't let him hurt Godric or Eric. I struggle against the chains, pulling against them as I desperately try and free myself of my tight confines. I try to form my light into my hands, but nothing happens. Shit. He must have bound me in iron. Fucking bastard.

"Need some help, Cupcake?" purrs a familiar voice and I look over to see Pam's smirking face.

"Pam!" I call excitedly with a huge grin. "Get these fucking chains off me," I tell her as she kneels down, ripping the chains away with one swift movement. She winks at me as she flings away the chains and I shake my head at her with a grateful smile.

"Damn, girl," I say with a grin as she helps me to my feet. "You'll have to teach me how to do that."

"Later, Sweetness," she says, grabbing my hand and leading me to a set of stairs across the cement room. "It's time to put your hunting skills to work. You ready for this?" she asks as we jog up the stairs together. I feel a malicious grin cross my face then.

"Fuck yes, I am," I concede as she looks back to me with an equally wicked grin. We follow the sound of Ben's loud laughter to see him pinned to a wall with Quinn, Claudine and my vampires staring up at him in apparent puzzlement.

"Sookie," Godric calls out as my two loves rush to me, pulling me into their tight embrace. Hot tears sting at the corners of my eyes as a small smile forms on my face. They're alright. I'm not too late.

"How sweet," Ben's taunting voice calls out. "Too bad you both signed your own death warrants once you laid hands upon my intended bride." I pull away from my loves to glare at Ben's scowling face. He struggles against the stakes that are holding him and Quinn lunges forward to slam two more silver stakes into his shoulders. Ben grunts in pain, his fangs shooting down in fury as Quinn turns to me with a smirk.

"That oughta hold him," he tells me before reaching back to sling his shoulder strap forward and display my sawed off to me. "Figured I'd grant you the honors," he tells me with a wink. I beam at him as I reach out to take the modified weapon from him.

I hold it steadily in my hands as I look back to see Godric and Eric grinning at me as a matching smirks cross both Pam and Claudine's faces; looks like the rest of the cavalry is granting me the kill. I turn back to see Quinn backing away from Ben as he continues to struggle against the silver piercing him to the wall before me. He looks down to the gun, and smirks at me.

"You think that little toy can actually harm me, Princess?" he taunts as I grin widely, nodding at him. I grin wider as I see his eye twitch in fear. Good, he finally realizes his life is forfeit.

"You may be impervious to silver, but even you can't heal the damage this thing will do," I inform him coolly as he continues to struggle to free himself. I bring up the gun then, settling the stock comfortably against my shoulder and steady my aim at his heaving chest.

"Sookie, I love you. Don't do this," he pleads softly. I rack a shell into the chamber, letting out a calming breath.

"The wedding's off, Warlow," I state before pulling the trigger and exploding a gaping hole through his chest. His mouth gapes open and I rack another shell before squeezing the trigger once more. His body explodes into a cloud of shimmering faerie dust and I let out a soft sigh of relief as the silvery powder swirls around me.

GPOV

I stand in awe of my valiant and beautiful love before me. She turns to us as the cloud of glitter flows before her triumphant smile. A wide grin crosses my face as I rush forward once more to pull her tightly against me. She nuzzles her face against my chest and I can feel her love and affections swelling through the bond. I let out a relieved sigh, knowing my love is now safely out of harm's way. Eric approaches us then, wrapping us both tightly into his long arms as Sookie raises her face up to flash us a brilliant smile.

"I love you," she whispers softly as I feel a wave of warmth wash over me.

"I love you, my Sookie," I tell her softly, placing a soft kiss to her plush lips.

"I love you, too, my mighty fae warrior," Eric tells her with a wide grin as she smirks up at him. She glances around then, taking in the smiling faces of our allies with a wide grin. "Lover, we have a bond to finish this night," Eric whispers against her ear as I feel a shiver of desire run through her.

"Let's get outta here then," she says with a wink as Eric grins to me. He picks up Sookie, throwing her over his shoulder and looks every bit the Viking he is as he proceeds to carry our delighted and giggling lover to the front door. I shake my head at them with a smile as I follow closely behind.

I feel my child's mirth rising through the bond and as he gestures towards the night sky, I grin, nodding to him. He settle's Sookie into his arms before we launch ourselves into the starry night sky. Sookie lets out a squeal of surprise and I glance over to see her face etched in wonderment as she takes in the moonlit view with her feelings of elation swirling through the bond. It doesn't take long for us to reach the house and we land on the front lawn as Sookie lets out a sweet, tinkling giggle.

"I didn't know you two could fly!" she exclaims excitedly as we share a chuckle.

"We can do much more than that, Lover," Eric quips with a wicked grin as he proceeds to carry her into the house with me following close behind. We soon enter the bedroom and Eric climbs onto the bed with Sookie still held in his arms before I eagerly join them.

I fist the soft material of Sookie's shirt into my hands and zealously rip it apart to expose her glowing skin before me as she lets out a squeak of surprise. Eric joins me then as we proceed to tear away the rest of our lover's clothing until her flushed body is fully exposed between us. Our own clothing is tossed aside next as Sookie looks up to us in keen anticipation.

Eric picks her up to settle her astride his lap and I lean forward, molding my body to Sookie's flushed back. We take dual grips upon her hips, raising her over us as we each align ourselves to her heated entrances. We lower her over us slowly and I hiss at the delicious feel of her hot, tight entrance enveloping my hardened length. Once we're both fully sheathed inside her, Sookie's head falls back against my chest as a low hum of contentment sounds from her throat.

I nod to Eric and we each strike her throat in unison as Sookie cries out between us. I watch as she plunges her teeth into Eric's throat and the three of us drink together as Sookie rolls her succulent hips between us, riding us together. I let out a low rumble of pleasure against Sookie's silken skin as her sweet blood rushes down my throat and her tight walls hug my length firmly.

I retract my fangs and lick along the column of her throat as I feel Sookie's blunt teeth break the skin of my own throat. A loud groan escapes from me as I grip Sookie's hips tightly, pumping her over the two of us harder as I feel the bond with her finally complete fully. She continues to pull at my neck as Eric crashes his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply as we begin working Sookie over us more fervently.

The swirling, mixed emotions of love and desire are crashing through us in waves as we continue our erotic dance against one another and soon, we plummet from that sweet edge as one. The bond shatters with overwhelming pleasure as we find our explosive releases against one another, leaving us in a quivering mass of tangled limbs.

Sookie is heaving between us and Eric and I collapse to our sides, pulling her to lie between us on the bed as she works to catch her breath. We wrap her in our dual embrace as our matching feelings of love and utter satisfaction flood the now completed bond. Sookie lets out a soft sigh.

"I can feel you both," she whispers with a small smile. Eric and I share a grin as we look down to the woman who now holds both our undead hearts in her small hands.

"It will be like this always, my love," I tell her softly.

"For all of eternity, Lover," Eric tells her, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her golden head.

"I think I like the sound of that," she replies with a soft smile.

THE END


End file.
